revenge part 1 of 6 an Oc story Please r&r
by Darkbloom0503
Summary: the trix have returned and are stronger then ever. they want a power but what power only a new generation of winx can stop them. please submit some characters. please read and review
1. app

Notes:

they dont have to be as sensitive as my characters i have seen many where they have a quick temper and hate seeing their friends get hurt i dont want just that please broaden them out

NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE ALLOWED TO BE RELATED OR KNOW THE WINX

I need 7 fairies (I may use more), 4 specialists and just submit witches I'll use 'em where I feel I need them

Stick to the required dress code for transformation.

Personality must be in full sentences and try to go into detail. The more detailed the better I will know your character

Send me attacks and defensive moves if you can

If planet please try to name. Can make it up. City-states allowed.

No power over stuff like darkness or evil things or every power if fairy/pixie my 1st character and 1st pixie may only be like that. (You will see why)

No male witches/fairies. Can be like Nabu only one male fairy mine.

Witches can't have powers over like love.

Nothing to do with long lost whatever. They can be princesses/princes if Fairy/specialist

No mixes please I want my 1st character to be the only one. They can like the opposites (a fairy likes witches vice-versa)

None of my bracket stuff will save you characters.

Fanfiction account required I will search you.

Send it through review or PM me it.

App:

Fairy example:

Full Name-Andrew

Planet-earth (Regens)

Power-Mayhem(Everything)

Personality-He is very sweet and kind. He cares for his friends to the point of taking a bullet for them. When friends get hurt and he is there he blames himself.(he feels like he is suppose to protect them at all cost He is easily upset to the point of crying and easily angered  
>andrew is a nice person. when he makes a friend he feels their life is more important than his so he does anything he can to make sure they are safe unfortunatly he is easily angered and gets easily upset depending on what kind of day it is.<p>

History-When he was first born his parents had to kill him because his grandparents didn't want twins. His older sister stayed at his home and he was abandoned. When he was 12 he turned up at his home. An island called Regens. His sister was currently ruling and his parents were dead. Killed by enemy soilders. He never knew them. He decided since he was at his home and hated his adopted parents for not telling him he decided to stay in Regens. Since he is younger he is just called a prince. He found an old crush and current wife there Alex.

Hobbies: Horseback riding. Trying new things.

Dislikes: his past and being bullied

Hair(color how do they wear it)- red and down

Body type(thin fat average)-thin

Skin tone-pale

Outfit(do one or two pj's and swim wear don't count can do them)-white shirt and pants black tennis shoes. Cowboy boots, jeans, and shirt.

How they could get their charmix-apologizing

Winx outfit-Blue short skirt top and boots. Rose bud on his chest above top. White wings. Can manipulate other outfits to strengthen his different types of attacks

Charmix pouch accessory-crown on chest

Enchantix-Yellow wings with orange edges. green jeweled sandles and blue dress.

Fairy dust container- I can't think of that it will come to me.

Believix-wings with hearts and yellow edges, pair of tennis shoes blue top and skirt

Pixie-Pandora

Power-war

Personality-

Outfit-

Hair-

Other(what else should I know about your fairy)-

Witch:

Name-

Age-

Grade-

Power-

Personality-

Hair-

Body type-

Outfit-

Other-

Specialist:

Name-

Planet-

Personality-

History-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Hair-

Skin tone-

Hair-

Outfit-

Designated color(Orange blue green etc)-

Weapon-

Problem- ex. Stubborn

Other-

Dress-

Winx-Usually consists of a midriff top and a miniskirt or shorts. Bright colors and maybe glittery. Gloves are worn on wrists that are elbow length or higher and maybe not glittery. In her hair the fairy may have an accessory. No requirement for boots. No wing requirement. Three max counting wings.

Enchantix-flowing clothes and sandals. They have big colorful wings that can have jewels on them. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated affairs. Eyeshadow is anything but dark colored. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that go up to their calves top or bottom. Hair is done up like braided, pony tail, etc. Can wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust.

Believix-wear a shoes(high heels, boots tennis shoes etc). colored wings with designs(flowers heart etc.)and color around it. A top usually leaves stomach shown but sometime a sweater or such. Also a skirt or short shorts. Hair is usually is done up(braids pony tail etc) and/or has something in it(tiara, headband etc)


	2. progress

**Here is what characters I like so far please note that even though they are on here that doesn't mean they will stay if I have the amount I need and someone creates one that is better than yours you may risk not having your character be one of the main. I need 2 fairies. I'm reducing the amount to 6. I need 4 specialists and I still want some witches incase I want to throw a couple in I can have them locked away. Family can be sent to.**

OTHER'S

Full Name: Her full birth name is Roxanna Isleen Dara. Her full name that her adoptive parents gave her is Kristina Ann Reeds, even after she discovered her home planet and met her parents, she continued to use her adoptive name as a symbol of her loyalty too them and not her birth parents.  
>Planet: Kristina's home planet is the planet Kalinfea. It was located in the Star Realm. When she was three years old her planet was violently sucked into a black hole. It then reappeared in the Quinter Realm. While most people died in the black hole, Kristina's family survived. A few other families survived the black hole, mostly by pure luck. Kalinfea slowly began to get back on its feet rebuilding the planet.<p>

Power: Kristina has the power of Stars and Dreams.  
>Personality: Kristina is very bold and rash. She does things without thinking. Kristina is a loner at times, she doesn't always like being around other people. She doesn't take sides during fights, but if she does, instead of helping she makes it worst adding to the conflict. She is very sarcastic, often making rude remarks to people she doesn't like or things she doesn't like. Kristina stands up for herself, she has never and probably will never be bullied. She is very brave and while she often has a bad attitude, she is also very caring at times for her friends, though she never shows it. Kristina is not a judgment person.<br>History: She was born of the planet of Kalinfea. Her planet was located in the Star Realm. When she was three the planet was sucked into a black hole and ended up in a deserted Realm called the Quinter Realm. Many people thought that everyone on Kalinfea was dead, so they didn't bother to look for survivors. This was wrong a handful of people did survive; Kristina's family was one of them. Her parents sent her and her three brothers to Earth. When they arrived, Kristina and her three brothers were almost immediately adopted. They picked up the name Reeds, which is what Kristina goes by now. Kristina was very young when she arrived on Earth, and while she always knew she was adopted she didn't know her origin. When she was eleven, she was wondering around the forest behind her house and witnessed a couple stealing her oldest brother away in a black hole. After that she discovered her past. She decided to run away from her adoptive family and brothers and went to live in a boarding school till she was about 14 at which point she came back just to be sent away again to Alfea.  
>Hobbies: Kristina enjoys studying the stars and watching them at night. She also enjoys daydreaming, which she sometimes does in the worst situations. She also likes gymnastics and marshal arts, she has been taking it since she was three and is very good at both. She likes to listen to her music, loud.<br>Dislikes: She can't stand bullies. She is also believes that you shouldn't fight unless absolutely necessary, something she doesn't exactly go by herself. She also can't stand people who are show offs or jerks. She doesn't like overly cheerful people but she gives them a chance to show that their not bad. She can't stand her parents or brothers.  
>Hair: She has brown curly hair with light brown highlights. Her curly hair is medium length being a little longer in the back. She usually wears it up in a ponytail.<br>Body type: She is small for her age, only about 5.0, she is thin.  
>Skin tone: She has a fair skin tone with a small tan from being outside so often<br>Eyes: Kristina has large, wide, almond shaped, dark blue eyes. Her eyes are so dark that they often appear black  
>Everyday Outfit: Kristina wears a black jean folded mini skirt and a black belt with a silver star in the center of it. She is also wearing a thin purple hoodie. She wears a black tight leather jacket and purple knee high socks under black all star knee high converses that show a little bit of the socks. Kristina also has a delicate silver chain that has a purple pearl attached. Her hair is in a ponytail and she has long black painted nails. Most of the time she has her purple headphones in.<br>How they could get their charmix: By facing her brothers and having a 'heart to heart' talk with them.  
>Pajamas: She wears black athletic shorts and a purple short sleeve t-shirt to bed. Her hair is up and she also still wears her purple pearl necklace.<br>Swimwear: She is wearing black shorts with a purple bikini top that has black stars on it. She is wearing silver gladiator sandals and on her right wrist is a stack of silver and black bracelets. She is still wearing her purple pearl necklace and her hair is up.  
>Weekend Outfit: She is wearing dark blue skinny jeans with her purple knee high converses. She has on a short sleeve purple shirt. She has silver and black bracelets stacked on her right wrist. She has on a silver belt. Her hair is down. Her shirt has silver and black stars on it. She is wearing a single laced glove that shows her fingers. She still wears her purple pearl necklace and leather jacket.<br>Winx Outfit/ Attacks:  
>Winx Outfit – She wears a purple one piece dress that falls just above her knees. It has raged edges. The sleeves are long enough to cover almost her entire hands. It has a sheer sparkly black see through cloth over it. The chest has a detail design the lead from the waist to a silver gem at the top of the dress. She is also wearing purple knee high sparkly boots. Her hair is down and longer than usual and has a black and purple star crown in it. Her wings are the small ones Winx has at first.<br>Shooting Star – This attack allows her to attack her opponents accurately with out missing, but it does little damage. This is her most frequently used attack in Winx Form.  
>Midnight Dream – It causing her opponents to fall asleep for a short amount of time and have nightmares. Her most powerful attack in Winx Form but not very accurate. She has to focus hard to get it to hit her target, and she has a hard time focusing.<br>Star Deflector – A Purple shield that has blue gems around the edges and a black star in the middle of it. It is a strong shield and easily deflects attacks from opponents.  
>Charmix pouch accessory: A white cloud puff bag and a silver and purple star gem on her chest.<br>Enchantix/ Attacks:  
>Enchantix Outfit – She is wearing a light purple mid thigh dress. It is a halter top and has no sleeves. She is wearing silver gloves shaped like stars to they show her fingers. The dress has silver thread from the waist to the bust. It makes a beautiful pattern. The bottom part of the dress is ruffled slightly. She is wearing the same shoes that Winx wear in Enchantix. Her's are silver and have a purple star at the top of them. Her hair is partly pulled back and has silver stars in her hair. Her wings are larger with the edges being purple and the middle being silver. Her wings have glowing gems on it.<br>Shining Star – This attack blinds her opponents for a short amount of time just long enough for her and her friends to get away. This attack is mostly accurate. It is mostly used when ever she wants to flee from battle.  
>Dream Vision – It confuses its victim by making them not sure what is reality. The get confused. It's a little bit like living in a Day Dream but occasionally waking up then falling back into it. The effects only last for a short amount of time.<br>Inner Dream – Brings out any power left in you. She only uses it on herself because of the after affects. It will complete drain you until the point of it almost being fatal.  
>Fairy dust container: A purple star container that hangs from her wings. When she uses it, it comes out silver in a star and cloud pattern<br>Believix/ Attacks:  
>Believix Outfit – She is wearing a light purple mini skirt with a white under skirt. She also has a sliver star belt. She is wearing a white tank top with lace under a light long sleeve purple v-neck. She also has star shaped see through purple gloves that don't cover her fingers. She has on silver knee high boots. Her hair is longer with purple stars in it. Her hair is half way up.<br>Dream of the People – Makes people see the world how it should be and how they really want it to be  
>Darkest Dream – Reveals its victims deepest, darkest, nightmares or fears. It isn't very accurate but a very useful attack<br>Star Nightmare – By far Kristina's best most accurate attack. It combines her two powers and causes the persons nightmare come to reality only to them. Stars create a barrier so he can't escape it. It drains Kristina and her opponent powers by a lot.  
><em> Pixie: Alison<br>Power: Alison is the pixie of friendship, something she has a hard time with  
>Personality: Alison is bright and bubbly. She is always fun to be around and has many friends. She loves all creatures.<br>Outfit: Alison wears a bright pink dress thats a little above knee length and white knee high boots with a white vest over the dress.  
>Hair: She as long blonde hair, that she always wears up in a ponytail with a white headband.<br>Eyes: She has bright, sparkingly blue eyes. _  
>Other: Kristina is a vegetarian. She is strongly believes that you shouldn't eat anything that was once alive.<br>Family:  
>Oldest Brother – Crowned Prince Caleb Dara, he and Kristina were at one point extremely close. He is extremely understanding when younger Kristina often came to him for advice about how hard it was for her to make friends. They drifted apart when Caleb disappeared when she was eleven.<br>Older Brother – Prince William Dara, he is very quiet, like his mother, but at the same time he is very protective of his family.  
><span>Twin Brother – Prince Logan Dara, He is Kristina twin; he is short tempered and easily angered. He and Kristina get into arguments so much that it often annoys everyone around them. They don't talk much and Logan goes to Red Fountain. He and William often stop by to check up on Kristina.<span>

Name: Sou Haizea

Planet: Lycia

Power Source: Wind

Personality: She is an easy going person with the people that she has become friends with. When she meets a person for the first time she is very shy around the person because of what happened to her. She is a commoner from her planet and did not have many friends there. She has been known to beat a person even a friend when they bad mouth her. Some people think that she has a split personality because of her attacking of her friends.

History: Her mother left the family when she was young and she witnessed her father's murder and has been scared to see people that she cares about being hurt in front of her.

Likes: She likes to read books while she sits in a tree.

Dislikes: Seeing her friends being hurt, feeling like she can't protect anyone.

Hair: Shoulder length red hair

Eye: green eyes with swirls in them

Body type: she is about 5'1" and is thin

Skin tone: pale skin tone

Everyday outfit #1: She wears a pink shirt with a heart in the middle and a red skirt over black pants. She also wears a pair of brown boots.

Everyday outfit #2: a light pink dress and green heels.

Swimwear: a green one-piece with pink ruffles.

PJ's: a green nightgown with yellow laces. She also wears yellow socks. Her slippers are pink.

Swimwear: a green one-piece with pink ruffles.

Winx outfit: A sparkling green one shoulder tank top that goes over her left shoulder and a matching skirt, a translucent green fabric that connects the two parts, and knee length green boots. She has pale green wings.

Winx Attacks/defenses:

Wind burst-A massive gust of wind blows from her left hand to send her enemies flying away.

Solid wind (Shield)-She extends her hands in front of her and a translucent blue shield forms in the shape of a star in between her hands.

How they could get their charmix- Admitting how hard it is for her to make new friends.

Charmix Pouch and accessory:

Pouch: A white cloud.

Accessory: A silver heart with a green gem in the middle.

Charmix Attacks/defenses:

Wind Shot- Rapid burst of wind are shot from her left hand.

Enchantix Outfit: Light green tank top with blue straps, a Light green and pale blue mini skirt and translucent blue gloves that reach her shoulders. Her wings have grown to be large butterfly shaped blue wings with light green outlines. Her hair has grown a few inches and she is wearing a turquoise tiara. One her feet are a pair of light green strappy barefoot sandals with blue hearts on the side. Her fairy dust bottle is a green heart.

Enchantix Attacks/defenses

Freezing wind blast- The wind that she shoots out is cold enough to create ice, can be used to attack or create bridges for people.

Wind Dragon- The wind around her condenses into a large white dragon that will attack her enemies.

Believix- A light green tank top with only the right strap holding it up, though a thin pale blue strap is seen on her left. A blue strip of cloth that attaches to a light green chocker around her neck connects to her bosom area. She is wearing a light green skirt with blue frills underneath and an azure bow around her waist. She wears below the knee green platform boots with silver laces and white heels. Her wings are larger then her Enchantix wings with pale green inside of pale blue outlines, there are white swirls throughout the wings insides. On her hands is a pair of fingerless and light blue gloves. Her eye shadow is a light pink that blends in with her skin like all other levels of fairy forms.

Other: It is hard for her to make friends after witnessing her father's murder, she feels sad when she sees another person with their mother because of the feeling of abandonment from when her mother left her when she was young. She has very limited healing abilities. The types of class that she enjoys the most if Potionology and learning to listen to the Voice of Nature. The books that she likes to read are about nature and looking at books with pictures of scenery in them. She still has no idea what she wants to do after she graduates from Alfea.

MINE

Full Name-Andrew

Planet-earth (Regens)

Power-Mayhem(Everything)

Personality-He is very sweet and kind. He cares for his friends to the point of taking a bullet for them. When friends get hurt and he is there he blames himself.(he feels like he is suppose to protect them at all cost He is easily upset to the point of crying and easily angered  
>andrew is a nice person. when he makes a friend he feels their life is more important than his so he does anything he can to make sure they are safe unfortunatly he is easily angered and gets easily upset depending on what kind of day it is.<p>

History-When he was first born his parents had to kill him because his grandparents didn't want twins. His older sister stayed at his home and he was abandoned. When he was 12 he turned up at his home. An island called Regens. His sister was currently ruling and his parents were dead. Killed by enemy soilders. He never knew them. He decided since he was at his home and hated his adopted parents for not telling him he decided to stay in Regens. Since he is younger he is just called a prince. He found an old crush and current wife there Alex.

Hobbies: Horseback riding. Trying new things.

Dislikes: his past and being bullied

Hair(color how do they wear it)- red and down

Body type(thin fat average)-thin

Skin tone-pale

Outfit(do one or two pj's and swim wear don't count can do them)-white shirt and pants black tennis shoes. Cowboy boots, jeans, and shirt.

How they could get their charmix-apologizing

Winx outfit-Blue short skirt top and boots. Rose bud on his chest above top. White wings. Can manipulate other outfits to strengthen his different types of attacks

Charmix pouch accessory-crown on chest

Enchantix-Yellow wings with orange edges. green jeweled sandles and blue dress.

Fairy dust container- small heart

Believix-wings with hearts and yellow edges, pair of tennis shoes blue top and skirt

_Pixie-Pandora_

_Power-war_

_Personality-she is a strange pixie. Most expect her to be all aggressive and she can be when she is angry but she is usually very sweet and caring_

_Outfit-usually armor and a helmet sometimes without a helmet_

_Another is a small black dress that goes to her knees and a tiara in her hair_

_Hair-black but it is usually covered_

Other-secretly has a locket with his parents, sister, Alex, and him. No one not even his sister or Alex know about it.

Full Name-Alex

Planet-earth (Regens)

Power-I want to keep that a secret right now

Personality-very caring. When one of her friends is upset she tries to cheer them up. And if a problem comes into her life she becomes determined to solve it. She can be stubborn at times.

History-She doesn't have much of a past. She was at first a normal person until she wounded up in Reegens. There she found a friend from fifth grade. When she found Andrew he was still madly in love with her. One day Alex was busy having fun on the country side with her dog Hunny roping cattle when she was attacked by a strange man. She managed to avoid the attacks until Andrew came. He took over and risked his life to keep her safe. Andrew lost the battle and earth was believed to have lost the belief in fairies. Since Andrew had risked his life to protect Alex she then fell in love with him. They dated for about three months and got married at 13. They have been married for 13 years and have never fought. Alex began to go through a lot after the marriage.

Hobbies-drawing her friends, roping cattle, farming, tending to farm animals and listening to country music with her husband

Dislikes: seeing her husband upset.

Hair- brown

Body type-about 5' 4" about average weight

Skin tone-tan

Outfit-cyan t-shirt. She wears a short blue skirt and grey tennis shoes. Sometimes a green dress and blue high heels. Hair is split in two and swirled on the sides. Sometimes just let down.

How they could get their charmix- quits being so stubborn.

Winx outfit-Blue short skirt top and boots. Rose bud on his chest above top. White wings. Can manipulate other outfits to strengthen his different types of attacks

Charmix pouch accessory-a dew drop bag and flower shaped pin on right side of chest

Enchantix-green wings with blue edges. Purple sandles that go up to claves. Hair is in a pony tail. Light pink usually transparent

Fairy dust container- I can't think of that it will come to me.

Believix-wings with hearts and yellow edges, pair of tennis shoes blue top and skirt

_Pixie-diana_

_Power-this a secret too_

_Personality-very sweet but very unsocial she usually just talks with Alex or talks only when spoken too. May join in on a conversation but very rarely_

_Outfit-light purple and white dress. Sometimes blue and white skirt and yellow tank top. Transparent high heels or light nearly transparent high heels_

_Hair-long blond hair_

Other-

Thanks for your time and remember never be unreachable

Hunny out


	3. progress continue

**Here is what characters I like so far please note that even though they are on here that doesn't mean they will stay if I have the amount I need and someone creates one that is better than yours you may risk not having your character be one of the main. I need 3 fairies. I need 3 more because three will make a huge twist in the story. I need 3 specialists and I still want some witches incase I want to throw a couple in I can have them locked away. Family can be sent to.**

OTHER'S

Full Name: Her full birth name is Roxanna Isleen Dara. Her full name that her adoptive parents gave her is Kristina Ann Reeds, even after she discovered her home planet and met her parents, she continued to use her adoptive name as a symbol of her loyalty too them and not her birth parents.  
>Planet: Kristina's home planet is the planet Kalinfea. It was located in the Star Realm. When she was three years old her planet was violently sucked into a black hole. It then reappeared in the Quinter Realm. While most people died in the black hole, Kristina's family survived. A few other families survived the black hole, mostly by pure luck. Kalinfea slowly began to get back on its feet rebuilding the planet.<p>

Power: Kristina has the power of Stars and Dreams.  
>Personality: Kristina is very bold and rash. She does things without thinking. Kristina is a loner at times, she doesn't always like being around other people. She doesn't take sides during fights, but if she does, instead of helping she makes it worst adding to the conflict. She is very sarcastic, often making rude remarks to people she doesn't like or things she doesn't like. Kristina stands up for herself, she has never and probably will never be bullied. She is very brave and while she often has a bad attitude, she is also very caring at times for her friends, though she never shows it. Kristina is not a judgment person.<br>History: She was born of the planet of Kalinfea. Her planet was located in the Star Realm. When she was three the planet was sucked into a black hole and ended up in a deserted Realm called the Quinter Realm. Many people thought that everyone on Kalinfea was dead, so they didn't bother to look for survivors. This was wrong a handful of people did survive; Kristina's family was one of them. Her parents sent her and her three brothers to Earth. When they arrived, Kristina and her three brothers were almost immediately adopted. They picked up the name Reeds, which is what Kristina goes by now. Kristina was very young when she arrived on Earth, and while she always knew she was adopted she didn't know her origin. When she was eleven, she was wondering around the forest behind her house and witnessed a couple stealing her oldest brother away in a black hole. After that she discovered her past. She decided to run away from her adoptive family and brothers and went to live in a boarding school till she was about 14 at which point she came back just to be sent away again to Alfea.  
>Hobbies: Kristina enjoys studying the stars and watching them at night. She also enjoys daydreaming, which she sometimes does in the worst situations. She also likes gymnastics and marshal arts, she has been taking it since she was three and is very good at both. She likes to listen to her music, loud.<br>Dislikes: She can't stand bullies. She is also believes that you shouldn't fight unless absolutely necessary, something she doesn't exactly go by herself. She also can't stand people who are show offs or jerks. She doesn't like overly cheerful people but she gives them a chance to show that their not bad. She can't stand her parents or brothers.  
>Hair: She has brown curly hair with light brown highlights. Her curly hair is medium length being a little longer in the back. She usually wears it up in a ponytail.<br>Body type: She is small for her age, only about 5.0, she is thin.  
>Skin tone: She has a fair skin tone with a small tan from being outside so often<br>Eyes: Kristina has large, wide, almond shaped, dark blue eyes. Her eyes are so dark that they often appear black  
>Everyday Outfit: Kristina wears a black jean folded mini skirt and a black belt with a silver star in the center of it. She is also wearing a thin purple hoodie. She wears a black tight leather jacket and purple knee high socks under black all star knee high converses that show a little bit of the socks. Kristina also has a delicate silver chain that has a purple pearl attached. Her hair is in a ponytail and she has long black painted nails. Most of the time she has her purple headphones in.<br>How they could get their charmix: By facing her brothers and having a 'heart to heart' talk with them.  
>Pajamas: She wears black athletic shorts and a purple short sleeve t-shirt to bed. Her hair is up and she also still wears her purple pearl necklace.<br>Swimwear: She is wearing black shorts with a purple bikini top that has black stars on it. She is wearing silver gladiator sandals and on her right wrist is a stack of silver and black bracelets. She is still wearing her purple pearl necklace and her hair is up.  
>Weekend Outfit: She is wearing dark blue skinny jeans with her purple knee high converses. She has on a short sleeve purple shirt. She has silver and black bracelets stacked on her right wrist. She has on a silver belt. Her hair is down. Her shirt has silver and black stars on it. She is wearing a single laced glove that shows her fingers. She still wears her purple pearl necklace and leather jacket.<br>Winx Outfit/ Attacks:  
>Winx Outfit – She wears a purple one piece dress that falls just above her knees. It has raged edges. The sleeves are long enough to cover almost her entire hands. It has a sheer sparkly black see through cloth over it. The chest has a detail design the lead from the waist to a silver gem at the top of the dress. She is also wearing purple knee high sparkly boots. Her hair is down and longer than usual and has a black and purple star crown in it. Her wings are the small ones Winx has at first.<br>Shooting Star – This attack allows her to attack her opponents accurately with out missing, but it does little damage. This is her most frequently used attack in Winx Form.  
>Midnight Dream – It causing her opponents to fall asleep for a short amount of time and have nightmares. Her most powerful attack in Winx Form but not very accurate. She has to focus hard to get it to hit her target, and she has a hard time focusing.<br>Star Deflector – A Purple shield that has blue gems around the edges and a black star in the middle of it. It is a strong shield and easily deflects attacks from opponents.  
>Charmix pouch accessory: A white cloud puff bag and a silver and purple star gem on her chest.<br>Enchantix/ Attacks:  
>Enchantix Outfit – She is wearing a light purple mid thigh dress. It is a halter top and has no sleeves. She is wearing silver gloves shaped like stars to they show her fingers. The dress has silver thread from the waist to the bust. It makes a beautiful pattern. The bottom part of the dress is ruffled slightly. She is wearing the same shoes that Winx wear in Enchantix. Her's are silver and have a purple star at the top of them. Her hair is partly pulled back and has silver stars in her hair. Her wings are larger with the edges being purple and the middle being silver. Her wings have glowing gems on it.<br>Shining Star – This attack blinds her opponents for a short amount of time just long enough for her and her friends to get away. This attack is mostly accurate. It is mostly used when ever she wants to flee from battle.  
>Dream Vision – It confuses its victim by making them not sure what is reality. The get confused. It's a little bit like living in a Day Dream but occasionally waking up then falling back into it. The effects only last for a short amount of time.<br>Inner Dream – Brings out any power left in you. She only uses it on herself because of the after affects. It will complete drain you until the point of it almost being fatal.  
>Fairy dust container: A purple star container that hangs from her wings. When she uses it, it comes out silver in a star and cloud pattern<br>Believix/ Attacks:  
>Believix Outfit – She is wearing a light purple mini skirt with a white under skirt. She also has a sliver star belt. She is wearing a white tank top with lace under a light long sleeve purple v-neck. She also has star shaped see through purple gloves that don't cover her fingers. She has on silver knee high boots. Her hair is longer with purple stars in it. Her hair is half way up.<br>Dream of the People – Makes people see the world how it should be and how they really want it to be  
>Darkest Dream – Reveals its victims deepest, darkest, nightmares or fears. It isn't very accurate but a very useful attack<br>Star Nightmare – By far Kristina's best most accurate attack. It combines her two powers and causes the persons nightmare come to reality only to them. Stars create a barrier so he can't escape it. It drains Kristina and her opponent powers by a lot.  
><em> Pixie: Alison<br>Power: Alison is the pixie of friendship, something she has a hard time with  
>Personality: Alison is bright and bubbly. She is always fun to be around and has many friends. She loves all creatures.<br>Outfit: Alison wears a bright pink dress thats a little above knee length and white knee high boots with a white vest over the dress.  
>Hair: She as long blonde hair, that she always wears up in a ponytail with a white headband.<br>Eyes: She has bright, sparkingly blue eyes. _  
>Other: Kristina is a vegetarian. She is strongly believes that you shouldn't eat anything that was once alive.<br>Family:  
>Oldest Brother – Crowned Prince Caleb Dara, he and Kristina were at one point extremely close. He is extremely understanding when younger Kristina often came to him for advice about how hard it was for her to make friends. They drifted apart when Caleb disappeared when she was eleven.<br>Older Brother – Prince William Dara, he is very quiet, like his mother, but at the same time he is very protective of his family.  
><span>Twin Brother – Prince Logan Dara, He is Kristina twin; he is short tempered and easily angered. He and Kristina get into arguments so much that it often annoys everyone around them. They don't talk much and Logan goes to Red Fountain. He and William often stop by to check up on Kristina.<span>

Name: Sou Haizea

Planet: Lycia

Power Source: Wind

Personality: She is an easy going person with the people that she has become friends with. When she meets a person for the first time she is very shy around the person because of what happened to her. She is a commoner from her planet and did not have many friends there. She has been known to beat a person even a friend when they bad mouth her. Some people think that she has a split personality because of her attacking of her friends.

History: Her mother left the family when she was young and she witnessed her father's murder and has been scared to see people that she cares about being hurt in front of her.

Likes: She likes to read books while she sits in a tree.

Dislikes: Seeing her friends being hurt, feeling like she can't protect anyone.

Hair: Shoulder length red hair

Eye: green eyes with swirls in them

Body type: she is about 5'1" and is thin

Skin tone: pale skin tone

Everyday outfit #1: She wears a pink shirt with a heart in the middle and a red skirt over black pants. She also wears a pair of brown boots.

Everyday outfit #2: a light pink dress and green heels.

Swimwear: a green one-piece with pink ruffles.

PJ's: a green nightgown with yellow laces. She also wears yellow socks. Her slippers are pink.

Swimwear: a green one-piece with pink ruffles.

Winx outfit: A sparkling green one shoulder tank top that goes over her left shoulder and a matching skirt, a translucent green fabric that connects the two parts, and knee length green boots. She has pale green wings.

Winx Attacks/defenses:

Wind burst-A massive gust of wind blows from her left hand to send her enemies flying away.

Solid wind (Shield)-She extends her hands in front of her and a translucent blue shield forms in the shape of a star in between her hands.

How they could get their charmix- Admitting how hard it is for her to make new friends.

Charmix Pouch and accessory:

Pouch: A white cloud.

Accessory: A silver heart with a green gem in the middle.

Charmix Attacks/defenses:

Wind Shot- Rapid burst of wind are shot from her left hand.

Enchantix Outfit: Light green tank top with blue straps, a Light green and pale blue mini skirt and translucent blue gloves that reach her shoulders. Her wings have grown to be large butterfly shaped blue wings with light green outlines. Her hair has grown a few inches and she is wearing a turquoise tiara. One her feet are a pair of light green strappy barefoot sandals with blue hearts on the side. Her fairy dust bottle is a green heart.

Enchantix Attacks/defenses

Freezing wind blast- The wind that she shoots out is cold enough to create ice, can be used to attack or create bridges for people.

Wind Dragon- The wind around her condenses into a large white dragon that will attack her enemies.

Believix- A light green tank top with only the right strap holding it up, though a thin pale blue strap is seen on her left. A blue strip of cloth that attaches to a light green chocker around her neck connects to her bosom area. She is wearing a light green skirt with blue frills underneath and an azure bow around her waist. She wears below the knee green platform boots with silver laces and white heels. Her wings are larger then her Enchantix wings with pale green inside of pale blue outlines, there are white swirls throughout the wings insides. On her hands is a pair of fingerless and light blue gloves. Her eye shadow is a light pink that blends in with her skin like all other levels of fairy forms.

Other: It is hard for her to make friends after witnessing her father's murder, she feels sad when she sees another person with their mother because of the feeling of abandonment from when her mother left her when she was young. She has very limited healing abilities. The types of class that she enjoys the most if Potionology and learning to listen to the Voice of Nature. The books that she likes to read are about nature and looking at books with pictures of scenery in them. She still has no idea what she wants to do after she graduates from Alfea.

Name: Shinn Asuka

Planet: Jyahana

Color of Gem clasp: Red

Personality: He is impulsive, stubborn, hot tempered, and sometimes arrogant even to his superior officers. Has also shown to act own his feelings, this sometimes put him in odds with his superior

Likes: Training so he can make sure nothing happens to his friends like what happened to his family.

Dislikes: Felling like he can't do anything to protect the people he cares for, and seeing people being hurt or misused/mistreated.

Hair: short black

Skin tone: pale

Body: 5 foot 5 inches, 135 pounds.  
>Everyday outfit #1: Black jacket over a white tee shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes.<p>

Everyday outfit #2: A red shirt, black pants, red shoes, silver watch.

PJ's: Red shorts and a white tank-top.

Swimwear: Red & White Swim-shorts.

Weapon: Red Phantoblade in the shape of a Claymore

Problem: Can lose his temper quite quickly.

Full Name-Lanie

Planet-She lives on earth but is the princess of Aqua

Power-water, she is a fairy, but if a drop of water touches her she would turn into a mermaid.

Personality-She is very kind and sweet, but can be very hard core. She is always ready for anything, and loves adventures. She is very easy to get along with and loves to make friends.

History-Lanie grew up on the planet Earth. She knew she had speaical powers, but she was told not to tell anyone by her parents. She was a huge out cast on that planet. Her best friend plus her parents are the ones who know, even though her best friend is a mortal. Lanie's grandfather isn't the best guy to be around. He had been to jail 5 times in his life, and got away with murder. Lanie hates talking to people about him, or to even see him. He's too bad for Lanie to even want to see him.

Hobbies: She HATES to read. Can't pick up a book. She loves sports, mostly swimming and volley ball, and she can't stand foot ball. She loves to play with animals, and to sleep in really late.

Dislikes: Her grandfather, even though she loves him, she just hates that fact that he is a criminal.

Hair- Red long hair, either curl, or up in a messy bun... sometimes very rarely it would be straightened.

Body type-thin

Skin tone-pale

Outfit-Everyday outfit out be a blue aeropostale polo, with jeans.

Pj's-Gray sweats and a superman t-shirt. Swimwear would be a white bikkni with neon colored poka dots

How they could get their charmix-the creator will get back to me on that

Winx outfit-A cyan blue and white skirt, a cyan blue halter top. blue boots that match her outfit.

Charmix pouch accessory- rain drop on chest and white water lily bag

Enchantix-Aqua and cyan ruffley strapless dress, that goes down to a little above her knees.

Fairy dust container- A raindrop

Believix- hair is knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while aquq eyeshadow is on her eyelids. A aqua midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is green on top with peach-colored sleeves and aqua on the bottom. wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in aqua with a pale aqua interior, heart heart shapes and small aqua heart gems decorating the wings. gloves are fingerless and light aqua in color. skirt is poofy and like a tutu, colored aqua with a dark green heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are aqua on top and pink on the bottom. a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored green with a aqua heel and toe on each foot and very light aqua heels and green socks.

_Pixie-Ariana  
>Power-song<em>

_Personality- She is sweet kind and loves music._

_Outfit-A light purple dress and light blue flip flops_

_Hair- Curly blonde hair that goes down to her mid back._

MINE

Full Name-Andrew

Planet-earth (Regens)

Power-Mayhem(Everything)

Personality-He is very sweet and kind. He cares for his friends to the point of taking a bullet for them. When friends get hurt and he is there he blames himself.(he feels like he is suppose to protect them at all cost He is easily upset to the point of crying and easily angered  
>andrew is a nice person. when he makes a friend he feels their life is more important than his so he does anything he can to make sure they are safe unfortunatly he is easily angered and gets easily upset depending on what kind of day it is.<p>

History-When he was first born his parents had to kill him because his grandparents didn't want twins. His older sister stayed at his home and he was abandoned. When he was 12 he turned up at his home. An island called Regens. His sister was currently ruling and his parents were dead. Killed by enemy soilders. He never knew them. He decided since he was at his home and hated his adopted parents for not telling him he decided to stay in Regens. Since he is younger he is just called a prince. He found an old crush and current wife there Alex.

Hobbies: Horseback riding. Trying new things.

Dislikes: his past and being bullied

Hair(color how do they wear it)- red and down

Body type(thin fat average)-thin

Skin tone-pale

Outfit(do one or two pj's and swim wear don't count can do them)-white shirt and pants black tennis shoes. Cowboy boots, jeans, and shirt.

How they could get their charmix-apologizing

Winx outfit-Blue short skirt top and boots. Rose bud on his chest above top. White wings. Can manipulate other outfits to strengthen his different types of attacks

Charmix pouch accessory-crown on chest

Enchantix-Yellow wings with orange edges. green jeweled sandles and blue dress.

Fairy dust container- small heart

Believix-wings with hearts and yellow edges, pair of tennis shoes blue top and skirt

_Pixie-Pandora_

_Power-war_

_Personality-she is a strange pixie. Most expect her to be all aggressive and she can be when she is angry but she is usually very sweet and caring_

_Outfit-usually armor and a helmet sometimes without a helmet_

_Another is a small black dress that goes to her knees and a tiara in her hair_

_Hair-black but it is usually covered_

Other-secretly has a locket with his parents, sister, Alex, and him. No one not even his sister nor Alex know about it. Has a list of rules he follows by in life.

Full Name-Alex

Planet-earth (Regens)

Power-I want to keep that a secret right now

Personality-very caring. When one of her friends is upset she tries to cheer them up. And if a problem comes into her life she becomes determined to solve it. She can be stubborn at times.

History-She doesn't have much of a past. She was at first a normal person until she wounded up in Reegens. There she found a friend from fifth grade. When she found Andrew he was still madly in love with her. One day Alex was busy having fun on the country side with her dog Hunny roping cattle when she was attacked by a strange man. She managed to avoid the attacks until Andrew came. He took over and risked his life to keep her safe. Andrew lost the battle and earth was believed to have lost the belief in fairies. Since Andrew had risked his life to protect Alex she then fell in love with him. They dated for about three months and got married at 13. They have been married for 13 years and have never fought. Alex began to go through a lot after the marriage.

Hobbies-drawing her friends, roping cattle, farming, tending to farm animals and listening to country music with her husband

Dislikes: seeing her husband upset.

Hair- brown

Body type-about 5' 4" about average weight

Skin tone-tan

Outfit-cyan t-shirt. She wears a short blue skirt and grey tennis shoes. Sometimes a green dress and blue high heels. Hair is split in two and swirled on the sides. Sometimes just let down.

How they could get their charmix- quits being so stubborn.

Winx outfit-Blue short skirt top and boots. Rose bud on his chest above top. White wings. Can manipulate other outfits to strengthen his different types of attacks

Charmix pouch accessory-a dew drop bag and flower shaped pin on right side of chest

Enchantix-green wings with blue edges. Purple sandles that go up to claves. Hair is in a pony tail. Light pink usually transparent

Fairy dust container- a small perfume/cologne like bottle

Believix-wings with hearts and yellow edges, pair of tennis shoes blue top and skirt

_Pixie-diana_

_Power-this a secret too_

_Personality-very sweet but very unsocial she usually just talks with Alex or talks only when spoken too. May join in on a conversation but very rarely_

_Outfit-light purple and white dress. Sometimes blue and white skirt and yellow tank top. Transparent high heels or light nearly transparent high heels_

_Hair-long blond hair_

Other-

During each chapter I will try to introduce a rule of Andrew's during each chapter till they are all introduced. Right now I can think of 5 or 6 one will not be a huge importance though.

Thanks for your time and remember never be unreachable

Hunny out


	4. current winners

Here are my current fairy winners by role.

The Blitz-

1. Andrew (Me)

2. Alex(Me)

3. Roxanna Isleen Dara/Kristina Ann Reeds(RainFlowers)

4. Sou Haizea(roxy fan 4 ever)

5. Lanie(Natty.B)

6. Kayla Summer Rider(Silverwolforever)

Fairies; who will take a huge twist to the story. NO I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHAT IT IS!-

1. Alisa Zane(xxRockNationLuver316xx)

2. Crysta(MeatyNinja)

3. Selena Lune(Faded Book-Look Within)

Specialist-

1. Shinn Asuka(roxy fan 4 ever)

2. Missing

3. Missing

4. Missing

_Anyone who didn't make it with their character try again with a specialist/witch you might make it I have 3 specialist areas I will ask people on now too so the chances of you win may decrease and no witches have been announced because I'm saving them for when I feel like I need them. I will try to update every day to every three days may depend on the chapter._

_During each chapter I will try to introduce a rule of Andrew's during each chapter till they are all introduced. Right now I can think of 5 or 6 one will not be a huge importance though._

_**Spoiler alert.**_

**i havent decided but the ending will likely be sad but part two will be happy hopefully for most or a few of you**

_Thanks for your time and remember never be unreachable_

Hunny out


	5. the new fairies

Kristina lied on her bed. She looked at her suitcase then at her watch. It read three o'clock "Mother you better hurry," she murmured to herself. There was a knock at the door. Her mother walked in.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"I've been ready for an hour," Kristina growled. Kristina and her mother didn't really get along. When she was three her planet got sucked into a black hole sending her planet from the Star dimension to the Quinter realm. Most people died but her family was one of the few survivors. After that happened she and her three brothers to earth where they were adopted and picked up the name of Reeds. She lived there for eight years until she was eleven. That's when she found her brother being taken by a couple into a black hole. The couple were her real parents taking their family back. She followed them and wounded up in Kalinfea. She learned about her past and became a princess. Since that day her family and she didn't really see eye to eye.

Her mother opened a portal. "I'm taking you to the gates of Alfea so don't think you get rid of me just yet," she said.

Kristina stepped through the portal. It led to the entrance to Alfea. When she arrived her mother followed instantly. "Can I go now?" she asked her mother.

"Hold on," she said. Her mother kissed her on the cheek. "Now you can go".

Kristina wiped the kiss off her cheek and walked to the gates where a lady stood letting kids come in. When it was Kristina's turn the lady said "Name?"

"Kristina Ann Reeds of Kalinfea," she responded.

"Reeds, Reeds, nope not on the list," the lady said.

Kristina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Roxanna Isleen Dara," she said.

"Aw Miss Dara room 59 go ahead and enter," she said.

In the background she could hear her mother yell bye. Kristina just flipped her off. When she arrived at the door she could hear the chatter of the other students that had been here last year. Kristina just walked around them heading to her room.

When she found her name she could hear some noise from inside. She entered to find a person lying on the bed throwing a racket ball to the wall and catching it back without even moving. Next to him was an animal that looked like a dog.

The person was short, pale and thin. They had long silky read hair just off the back of their head. They were wearing a white t-shirt and pants. They had black tennis shoes.

"Hello," Kristina said.

The person stopped throwing the ball and looked over. The animal looked up got up and went to the next room. "Greetings," they said.

"I'm Kristina, what are you doing here?" Kristina asked.

"I'm here to learn. You don't know how many strings my wife had to pull to get us in this school," the young fairy said.

"You're lesbian?" Kristina asked.

"No I'm straight!" the fairy said angrily.

"But you just…" Kristina began.

"Hey Andrew," a voice came from the other room. "Do you know my IPod is?"

A young lady no older than sixteen entered the room. She had brown hair. She had a decent tan and was about as tall as the person lying on the bed but she had average weight. Her hair was let down. She was wearing a cyan t-shirt, blue shirt that went down to her knees and grey tennis shoes.

"Top zipper of the red suitcase," Andrew said.

"Your name is Andrew," Kristina said shockingly.

"Yeah that ok?" Andrew said.

"And you're a fairy," Kristina said. "Whoa this is defiantly going to be a weird year".

The young lady walked back into the room with an earphone in one ear. She instantly noticed Kristina. "Hello I'm Alex, your Kristina right?" Alex said bowing.

"Yes," Kristina said.

There was a knock at the door. Andrew got up and went to get it. When he opened it he was surprised. Standing in the doorway was a girl long straight dark brown hair. It had silver streaks in it with side bangs. She was very thin, tan and about average height. She was wearing Black boots that went up to her knees. Laces wrapped around the boots. For pants she had navy jeggins. She also had on a purple and red flannel shirt and a grey hoodie. She didn't have on much jewelry just a gray wolf necklace. At her side was a full grown wolf.

When she recognized Andrew she too was shocked. "H… hi how have you been Andrew?" the girl stuttered.

"Fine," was his response. "Had my ups and downs but I'm married and have a sister".

"You're married congrats". The girl said happily.

"Thanks here let me introduce you to our current apartment sharers," Andrew said.

"Everyone," Andrew said. "This is Kayla Summer Rider an old classmate of mine back in fourth grade". Everyone said hello. "Kayla this is my wife Alex and Kristina". Alex bowed and Kayla and Kristina waved hello.

Andrew began to walk back towards the bed when Kristina and Kayla noticed that Andrew had a small knife and a sword on his belt. They began to open their mouth when Andrew said "Because of my rule number three. Never go anywhere without a knife and my sword is because that is the weapon I chose when I joined the Reegan Army. It was either that or a bow and arrow".

The girls stared at each other in shock then stuttered in unison "I… I don't want to know".

A voice came from the doorway. "Hey is no one going to greet us," it said. There were two girls standing there.

"Fine," Kristina introduced the four fairies in the room to the two in the door way.

The two in the doorway introduced themselves. "High I'm Sou Haizea," the first one said. She was about 5' 1", pale and thin. Her hair was red that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a pink shirt with a in the middle and a red skirt over black pants. She also had on a pair of brown boots.

The second introduced herself as Lanie. She was very thin, average height and pale. Her hair was long curled red hair. She was wearing a blue Aeropostal polo and blue jeans. Her shoes were baby blue.

Andrew hopped on the bed and said "Well now that we've introduced ourselves guess y'all should unpack. It won't be long till we have to go to the auditorium.

"Guess so," Sou said. Kristina and Lanie took their suit case and plopped it on a bed next to Andrew while Kayla and Sou took their things to the room that Alex came out of.

When they were done the group began to walk towards the auditorium. There were so many halls that it felt like forever till they got to the Auditorium. Inside the headmistress was talking about how if you follow the rules the year will be great but if you break them you will be disciplined. They just took the front row seats. Even though the teachers were watching all the eyes fell on the six fairies that entered mostly Andrew. Andrew did his best to ignore them but with millions of eyes peering down at him he just couldn't. The headmistress continued to go on about the rules. After the assembly the six fairies gathered outside its door.

"So what do you want to do now its five 'o clock," Lanie asked.

"Wanna go out for pizza?" Kayla asked.

"Sure," Alex said.

"I'll meet you outside I have something to do just real quick," Andrew said.

The truth was Andrew had something to do. He needed to make sure that there room was still intact. He was almost there when a young fairy stopped him. She was about 5' 3" and about 113 pounds. Her skin tone was very pale. She wore a blue sleeveless dress with a white skirt. The dress went over both shoulders and under it she wore a white blouse that was shoulder less. She also wore white shoes.

"You're a freak," she said. "You'll never fit in".

Andrew just looked shocked and said "Excuse me".

"Guys aren't supposed to be fairies. They are supposed to be specialist," she said.

Andrew could tell she didn't like him. "Look," he said. "I don't want any trouble".

"Well I do," she said pushing Andrew against the wall. "No one will like you these four years. Your time here will be absolute hell. And I will make sure of it this year".

"So you're saying no one likes me." Andrew questioned.

"Exactly," the fairy said glaring at him. Andrew got an upset look on his face. Seeming satisfied the fairy turned around and left. Andrew just looked up and turned around heading towards the exit.

Outside Alex looked at her watch. It read five-fifteen. "Where is he?" she asked worried. "I'm starting to worry".

"Relax Alex," Lanie said. "He will be out here; He just probably got lost".

"Probably," she said looking down at the ground. "But you don't know him like I do he is easily prone to getting bullied and if that happens he will either get really upset or he will get really pissed which will just lead to a fight. No one wants to pick a fight with him". She looked up at the door then at her friends. "I… I'm going to go look for him".

When Alex started towards Andrew came towards them. "There you are," Kayla said. "What did you need to do?"

"Uh, I needed to make sure the room was still intact and it is," Andrew said upset.

"What's wrong?" Kristina asked.

"Nothing," Andrew lied.

The bus appeared. "Ok," Sou said. They climbed aboard and when they reached Magix they walked to a pizza shop. Inside they ordered a large pineapple pizza.

Outside Alex said "So let's get to know each other. Why don't we tell each other our name, something about yourself and if you want your power. I'll start. My name is Alex I've been Andrew's wife for three years". She grabbed Andrew's right hand. "I like to draw my friends, listen to country music with him and I liked to work on my uncle's farm and my power is the sun".

"I guess I go," Kayla said. "My name is Kayla Summer Rider. As most of you know I was an old classmate of Andrew. My home planet is Azearath but I went to Earth after my parents sent me there because they had to protect me and the last gray wolf of my planet from the witches that captured them all. I like running horseback riding, skateboarding and playing with animals and my power is wolves".

"Then you're going to love Hunny she is a very active dog," Alex said.

"Cool," Kayla said. "Lanie your turn".

"Ok," Lanie said. "My name is Lanie. Um… my power is water. If a drop of water hits me I turn into a mermaid. I lived on Earth but I'm the princess of Aqua. I hate to read but I love sports except football, to play with animals and to sleep in late on the weekends sometimes I do on a school day".

"My turn?" Sou asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok. My name is Sou Haizea. I'm from the planet Lycia. My power is wind. I like to read books while sitting in a tree. I hate to see my friends get hurt and feeling like I can't protect anyone".

"Well," Alex interrupted. "You better get used to it. Andrew has the tendency to get hurt for his friends too. And if I know Andrew he'll last probably a month or two tops before getting hurt to protect at least one of us if y'all become his friend which knowing him isn't likely struggles to make them".

"Are you serious?" Sou asked. "He will likely get beat up in a couple months?" Alex nodded. "Well this may be a long year for me".

"Oh and he may start hating himself after a fight if one of us do get hurt," Alex warned.

"Ok now where was I?" Sou asked "Oh and if I am bad mouthed I have been known to beat people even friends".

She stopped when the pizza arrived. Everyone pulled out their wallets. "Relax gals I got this," Alex said. She pulled out a pile of coins and everyone looked shocked. Alex handed the waiter a medium sized one and put the rest in her pocket.

"Where do you get that kind of money?" Kristina asked.

"I'm the wife of the man who is the younger twin brother of the queen of Reegens. How else?" Alex said giving a small chuckle.

"Wow," Kristina said shocked. "Now where were we on getting to know each other?"

"Your turn," Andrew said depressingly looking down at his piece of pizza.

"Oh right," Kristina said. "Um my name is Kristina Ann Reeds. My true name is Roxanna Isleen Dara but I don't go by that I go by my adopted name Kristina".

"Why is that?" Alex asked. Kristina explained her whole life since she was three. "Oh".

"Yeah," Kristina said. "Now my power is the power of stars and dreams. I like studying the stars at night, daydreaming gymnastics and martial arts, and listening to my music, loud".

"Ok Andrew your turn," Lanie said. Andrew didn't move just continued to stare at his pizza. "Andrew".

He looked up. Everyone but Alex gasped. Andrew looked different in the eyes. His right was brown and his left was green. "Andrew is busy right now," Andrew said. His voice was different as well.

"Andrew what is wrong?" Sou asked.

"I am not Andrew," Andrew said. "I have taken control for now".

"Yubem," Alex said sighing and rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well since Andrew is in a trance I decided to meet Andrew's classmates and introduce him," Yubem said.

"Who are you?" Kayla asked.

"I am one of Andrew's spiritual guardians," Yubem responded. "I am the one that lives inside Andrew sometimes taking over in emergencies like if I learn of a threat".

"What do you mean one of?" Kristina questioned.

"You will eventually figure Andrew out," Alex said. "Andrew has two spiritual guardians. A physical and a spiritual. You're meeting Yubem his spiritual. There is also Shamin his physical who you may meet if he would show himself. He isn't invisible he just hides".

Yubem nodded. "Shamin and I have our own capabilities. As you can tell I can take over his body. I can't take it over and transform he will just take back over and I can't take over while he is transformed or knocked out. He must be awake, nice and in his human form but while he is transformed I can guide him. Shamin unlike me can fight. I can't. He can't take over his body. He can fight by using his own special powers".

"What about Andrew?" Lanie asked "Who is he?"

"Andrew is a prince from Reegens," Yubem said. He likes horseback riding. We don't exactly know what his power is. His primary is space and time but he also has the power of every fairy. Including what you guys call the dragon's fire".

"That power," Kayla said "Where have I heard of it before? Yubem?"

She didn't respond. "She's gone Andrew now has control," Alex said.

The five fairies just dropped the conversation and began a simple chit chat but Andrew just stared at his pizza. When the pizza box was empty Andrew still hadn't touched his pizza. So to get Andrew to speak Kristina asked "Hey Andrew, what is Earth like these days?"

Andrew shot his head up like a bullet wide eyed. "Oh you shouldn't have done that," Alex said.

Andrew tried to hold back tears while saying "I…I can't talk about it". Andrew stood up and ran off.

"What?" Kristina asked "What did I say? Did I do something wrong"

"No your fine," Alex said. "It just".

"Just what?" Kayla asked

"He doesn't like to talk about his past," Alex said looking at the ground. "He blames himself for the way Earth is. I better go talk to him". Alex got up from the table.

"You don't have to do this yourself," Lanie said standing up from the table.

The two fairies started to walk the way Andrew ran. They didn't have to look very hard to find him. "Andrew?" Alex asked

"What do you want?" Andrew asked. "You here to hurt my feelings more?"

"No I want you to stop getting upset with yourself over Earth," Alex said sitting down next to him. "It wasn't your fault. You tried your best but the Fates had different plans. You can't control what happens you just have to accept it and move on. Earth will eventually begin believing in fairies again but until then we just got to hope that the Fates will change it".

Andrew just burst into tears. Alex got up and dragged Lanie behind the building. "I don't understand he usually calms down after that".

"Here let me try something," Lanie said. She walked over and sat down next to Andrew. "You know sometimes I wonder what I will do after I graduate". Andrew stopped crying and looked up. Lanie was looking at the sky. It was starting to get dark. "Considering I'm the princess of Aqua I don't think I will have many options. Maybe I'll just get married and rule my kingdom. What do you do since your sister rules".

Andrew smiled. He seemed happier "I'm an old solider of the army but now I'm just the person who makes alliances and declares war I…," Andrew started but he was interrupted by a big explosion.

Sou and the others ran over. "We got a problem," she said gasping for air.

"What problem?" Andrew asked. There was another explosion.

"Aw look a group of fairies" came a voice. Everyone looked in the sky; floating there were tree witches.

"Oh," Andrew said

**Here is my first chapter I know it isn't very entertaining but it'll get better just wait and see. My next chapter may come out in 4 or 5 days I will try to get it in at 0900 hours Saturday January 28, 2012 mountain time. But can't guarantee with school**

**Hunny out**


	6. retorno de las brujas

**This chapter is just to introduce the winx outfits.**

"What problem?" asked Andrew

There was a huge explosion. "Aw look a group of fairies," came a voice.

Everyone looked up. Floating there were three witches. The one on the left had purple poofy hair. Her clothes consisted of maroon shorts, top, gloves, shoes and heels. The one on the right had long blond hair. Her clothes consisted of a purple top, gloves and pants. The one in the middle had on a black top, pants and gloves. Her hair was a light blue pony tail.

"Hey sister would you like to do the honor this time?" asked the left one.

"Certainly," said the one in the middle. The witch targeted Andrew and shot icicles at him.

Andrew managed to dodge it by doing a couple back flips. "You want a fight?" asked Andrew. "Then fine. Andrew magic winx".

A black light engulfed Andrew. When it disappeared he was wearing different clothes. He wore a blue short skirt, top and boots. There was a rose bud on his chest above the top top. His wings were white wings. He had blue fingerless gloves. "Tempest," Andrew yelled. A burst of wind released from his hands forcing the witches to fly backwards. They never even had time to recover before he casted another spell.

"Dragon Rush". Andrew flew quickly in front of the blond. He struck her with nine strikes before slamming her down onto the ground with his foot and appearing where he activated the spell.

"Hey don't hog them all I want to fight some," Kristina said. "Kristina magic winx". A dark light engulfed Kristina then disappeared. She wore a purple one piece dress that fell just above her knees. It had raged edges. The sleeves were long enough to cover almost her entire hands. It had a sheer sparkly black see through cloth over it. The chest had a detail design the lead from the waist to a silver gem at the top of the dress. She also wore purple knee high sparkly boots. Her hair was down and longer than usual; it had a black and purple star crown in it. Her wings were small white ones.

Andrew stared at her for about five seconds then blinked. "Shooting star," Kristina yelled. A star shot from her hand and struck the one that seemed to be the leader. When it hit she only seemed stunned.

"Now I'm mad," the blue haired said. She shot some ice at Kristina.

Andrew appeared right in front of Kristina. He crossed his arms like an X "Aegis," he yelled. A small circular barrier appeared and blocked the ice. When it disappeared no one had been touched.

"My turn," Sou said. "Sou magic winx". A white light engulfed her and disappeared. Sou stood there wearing a sparkling green one shoulder tank top that went over her left shoulder and a matching skirt, a translucent green fabric connected the two parts, and she had knee length green boots. She had pale green wings.

Again Andrew stared for five seconds at her and blinked. "Wind burst," she yelled. It was much like Tempest except was stronger.

"Alright now I'm pissed," the blond said. She threw a black ball straight at Andrew. He didn't have time to react it smacked him square in the face and he fell.

"Andrew," Alex said running over. When he didn't respond quickly Alex freaked. "Alex magic Winx. A yellow light engulfed her. When it disappeared she wore a yellow top and skirt. She had on light orange boots and gloves.

"I'm alright," Andrew said. When he noticed her he did the exact same thing as with Kristina and Sou.

Alex still flew up into the air. "Heliopoli!" she yelled. A yellow ball appeared in her hand. When she threw it, it split into three hitting the three witches.

"Hey," Kristina said. "My turn. Midnight dream!" She threw a purple ball but it went completely above the witches' heads. "Shoot that always misses".

"Ha," the blue witch said. "I'll show you a real spell". She opened her mouth showing a bit of blue. Andrew instantly recognized something and charged to Kristina. When the witch shot Kristina was shoved out of the way. Smoke engulfed Andrew and when it disappeared he encased in ice.

Alex got really angry. She began a chant.

Helios carrier of the sun

Send me your power

You may have lost your son

But I will make a dangerous shower

In her hands a huge yellow sphere began to take shape. When she thought it was big enough she took it in one hand and threw it into the air. It split into many more and charged straight for the witches. Each one got hit several times.

Alex flew straight down towards him. When she was a couple feet away she yelled "Solar Flare!" A huge solar flare was sent from her hand melting the ice but Andrew fell straight into the arms of Alex.

The witches got up and back into the air. "You fairies are all the same," the purple said angrily floating down next to the couple. "You always think about each other". A spark appeared in her hand but before she could strike a howl came from the distance. "What?"

A wolf jumped straight on to each of the witches. Over to the side everyone saw Kayla. She wore black knee high boots, sparkling white shorts with a black outline, sparkling sleeveless white top with a black outline. She also wore black sleeveless gloves with a wolf's shadow on the black glove on her right hand. Her hair was in a messy bun and had sparkling silver wings.

"You're out numbered and have barely any strength," Kayla said. "You should just give up".

"No," the blond said. "We Trix never give up. Not until we have the ultimate power".

"Fine guess it's my turn," Lanie said. "Lanie magic winx". A blue light engulfed her and disappeared. She wore a cyan blue and white skirt, a cyan blue halter top. She had blue boots that matched her outfit. Her hair was straightened and a blue headband in it. Wings were rain drop shaped.

"Water ball!" She said. Water surrounded the witches then began to travel in a circle. When it was at a high speed the water exploded and the witches were gone.

The fairies all gathered around Andrew when he began to stir. "Ugh what happened?" he asked.

"You got encased in a block of ice," Kristina said. "Andrew I'm so sorry I should have focused better".

"Here let me teach you all, my first rule," Andrew said. "Never apologize; it's a sign of weakness".

"Ok," Lanie said. Andrew started to stare at her and Kayla but stopped after five seconds.

"What did those witches want?" Andrew asked.

"An ultimate power," Kayla said. "What is that?"

"Come on you guys let's go back to Alfea we will worry about it tomorrow," Alex said. So the six fairies hopped onto a shuttle and went back to the school.

**Looks like I'm ahead of schedule I'll try to have it on by 2100 hours 1/30 Mountain Time.**

**Hunny out**


	7. what power?

Andrew got up from his bed and walked over to the window. He looked up at the sky. "What is this ultimate power?" he thought. "What exactly is my power? Who am I? Why am I a fairy and my sister isn't? So many questions"

"Mom, Dad I wish you were still alive perhaps you could help me," he said. Andrew reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket. He opened it. Inside was a picture of him and Alex. Looking at it made him begin to think more about what the fairy and witches said.

"You awake too?" Lanie asked.

Andrew quickly closed the locket and stuck it back in his shirt. "What you got there?" she asked

"Nothing," Andrew lied.

"Come on if we are going to be room mates we have to not lie to each other," Lanie said.

"Fine," Andrew said. "But you can't tell anyone not even Alex". He took the locket off.

"What is wrong with Alex knowing about this?" Lanie asked.

"You're only the third being to know about it," Andrew said. "The others are me and Yubem this was my mother's I… I just can't let many people know about this".

"Ah," Lanie said. Andrew looked at the ground. Lanie sat up on her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andrew lied again. Lanie glared at him. "It's just a couple of things have been bugging me".

Lanie patted her bed. "Come, sit, tell me about it," she said. Andrew walked over and sat on the bed. His back faced her.

Lanie grabbed a brush from the dresser by her bed. "Mind if I?" she asked

"Go ahead," Andrew responded.

Lanie began to brush Andrew's hair. "So what's bugging you?" she asked.

"It's just on my way to the room I ran into another fairy," he responded. "She said some pretty mean things".

"And so you're really hurt by it," Lanie said.

"Yeah yesterday was a sad day," he said. "Not a day I'll pick a fight".

Lanie set the brush down and began to play with his hair. "You don't need to worry things will get better. I promise.

Andrew was shocked by what she said. "The fairy I ran into said that no one will like me this year," Andrew said. "No one but Alex".

"And do you really believe that?" Lanie asked.

Andrew put his head in his hands and began to cry. "Yes," he responded.

Lanie continued to play with his hair. "Don't worry Andrew I'm your friend and I'm pretty sure everyone else is," Lanie said.

Andrew stopped crying. "Really?"

"Really".

"Ok," Andrew said.

"So what else is bothering you?" she asked

Andrew told her and they began to talk about what the witches said. By the time the sun came up Andrew was feeling better. And he got his hair braided.

After class the fairies gathered in their room and began to figure out about the ultimate power. "Hey listen to this you guys," Kayla said. she read a paragraph from the book she was reading. "It says that there is a power that over powers the dragon's fire. But it doesn't say what it is".

"Here let me see that," Alex requested. Alex read the entire book. "Yes it does but it is in riddle, it is incomplete and it is written in Greek. Alex read the riddle.

Thus you speak

You can see but you cannot feel

Thine is much like a car of earth

Fueled by anger and hate

It is inside one,

the one that was seeked

Living in one that you would not expect

Growing in power.

Soon the puppet

May no longer be a Muppet

It is one thing but

It is not just one thing

Thus you speak

Can turn the one they seek

Against…

"Ok," Kayla said. "So let's figure it out one line at a time. The 'thus you speak' is probably the ultimate power".

"True," Kristina said. "But what about this 'You can see but you cannot feel' mean?"

"I don't know," Alex said. "I'm usually good at riddles but this one puzzles me".

"And the fact that it is incomplete makes this more difficult," Sou said.

"Andrew what do you think?" Lanie said. He didn't respond. "Andrew?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about the fight against the witches," Andrew said.

"What is bugging you now?" Lanie said "We have already talked about it".

"Nothing is bugging me I was just thinking; we made a pretty good team out there," Andrew said.

"Yeah so?" Kayla asked

"Well it's just. Oh how do I put this? Hm, I was thinking maybe do what the Winx did and uh form a group?" Andrew said.

"That's a great idea," everyone said.

"But what do we call ourselves?" Sou asked.

"How about Winx II?" Kristina asked jokingly

"I was thinking something more original," Andrew said. "How about the Blitz?"

"I like it," Sou said shrugging her shoulders.

"Same," everyone else followed.

**They have formed a group now but now they have two problems this riddle and the Trix can you figure the riddle out? If so I would like you to tell me to see what y'all think and I know a rule didn't come in but right now I can't fit one in I'll try to get one in soon. I know it isn't that entertaining this is my very first story so try to cut me some slack but I'm really ahead of schedule I'll try to make it have more action but a major part is missing because I don't have 4 specialist I like**

Vaughn(Faded book look within)

Asuka(Roxy fan 4 ever)

Hunny out


	8. the ball

"I can't believe we lost to a group of fairies," Stormy said. "I feel like a disgrace".

"Hey at least you didn't get your hair messed up," Darcy said fixing her hair. "That water blast completely messed mine up".

"Oh quit complaining you too," Ice said. We have learned from our mistakes. Now we know there powers and how to counter them".

"True," Darcy said. "But what about that one fairy? The first one we attacked. There something about her that is strange".

"Yeah," Stormy said. "There is no way she could use two completely different spells".

"I would have guessed wind when she first attacked," Darcy said "But that shield cannot, no way in the whole Magic Dimension can that be powered by wind".

"Yeah so she could have two powers," Ice said. "Like that star girl; she controls dreams and stars".

"But think about it," Stormy said. "Two fairies can't have the same power plus she was surrounded by a dark light there is no way darkness has anything to do with wind it just isn't natural.

"Yeah plus when she hit me with that one spell I felt a strong amount of dark energy flowing through her," Darcy said. "Perhaps she could be turned. She would make a powerful ally in our fight for the ultimate power".

"Ok we will see," Ice said.

Three weeks have now passed by and the Blitz are getting ready for the Red fountain, Alfea dance.

"So girls how do I look?" Andrew asked coming out of the bathroom. He wasn't dressed normally. He was wearing a pair of cowboy boots, a pair of jeans, a button down shirt, and a cowboy hat.

"Great," Sou said. "But you do realize that this is a dance not a cowboy festival". She too was dressed differently. She wore a light pink dress and green heels.

"I know," Andrew said shrugging "But don't forget I'm supposed to sing tonight and I'm supposed to dress like the genre I'm doing".

"So you're doing cowboy music?" asked Lanie. She wore a baby blue dress that went down to her mid thighs with a bunch of other skirts underneath each was a darker shade of blue and was slightly longer than the one on top. She also had white high heels.

"Cowboy isn't a genre," Andrew said. "But I think I know what you mean".

"What does she mean because I'm lost," Kristina asked. She wore a black dress that had stars for buttons. She also wore a belt that had a cloud for a buckle. She had purple pumps for shoes. Around her neck was her purple necklace.

"I believe she means country," Andrew said.

"Is there a difference?" Kayla asked. She wore a green dress, gold bracelets and a pair of grey mules.

"Don't worry you will see," Andrew said knocking on Alex's door. "Hey you ready dear? No reply". He opened the door. "Woah". Alex wore a pink dress and slingbacks. Her hands were on her forehead looking at the book that contained the riddle. "Alex, you ok?"

She looked up."Yeah it's just this riddle," she responded.

He took the book from her and chuckled. "You are obsessed with it," Andrew said he walked to the other room over to his bed and stuck the book underneath. When he stuck it underneath everyone could hear a small yelp. Everyone ignored it. "We will worry about it tomorrow. But until 1930 hours it's you me and the dance floor".

"Fine". Alex stood up and dusted herself off. The six fairies headed to the auditorium. Inside they could hear some music playing and saw a bunch of fairies leaning against the wall, at the concession stand or dance with a specialist.

A group of specialist walked over to them. There were four in all. "Hello Kristina," one said. he was dirty blond with bangs on his side. In his hair were red highlights. His eyes were light blue and he was pretty tan. He wore a red robe with a cape that connected to his robe by a red button.

"Greetings Jayden," Kristina said. "Guys this is Jayden Midnight. We have known each other since we were kids".

"We were great friends back then," Jayden said.

"Oh please," Kristina said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "You wanted to be more than friends".

"Which reminds me," Jayden said. "May I have this dance?" He offered her his hand.

"Of course," she said. She took his hand. The couple headed to the dance floor.

"Aw how cute," Sou said. "A young couple made of two old friends".

"Quite the coincidence if you ask me," Kayla said.

Andrew whispered to everyone. "Rule number two no such thing as a coincidence". He gave a small chuckle.

The other specialist just stood there until one spoke up. "Hi I'm Elias Baron," he said. The specialist was very tan and looked like a well built. His eyes were red which got Andrew's attention. His hair was light brown which was dyed red. He wore the same thing as all the other specialist except his button colors were bright green. He turned to Alex. "May I have this dance".

Andrew wasn't happy with this he began to get frustrated before Alex said "I'm married". Andrew calmed down. Andrew grabbed Alex's hand and took her to the dance floor.

The specialist turned to Lanie. "How about you? May I have this dance?" He offered her his hand. Lanie blushed and took it.

There were two fairies left and two specialists left. One was about 5' 5" and 135 pounds. He had short black hair and his eyes were about as red as the button on his robe. His name was Shinn Asuka. The other was about 6' and 150 pounds. He had brown hair and hazelnut eyes. His buttons were purple. His name was Leander Vaughn.

Leander offered Kayla his hand and Shinn offered Sou his. They took the specialist's hands. Inside the auditorium the fairies and specialist dance to the music of a group of specialist. When the clock struck seven twenty-five Andrew and Alex stopped dancing and Andrew kissed Alex. "I'll be back," he said.

Andrew walked to the back of the stage. There he was greeted by a familiar voice. "So you found someone to go to the dance with," the fairy said. "Lucky".

"Aw did someone not get a date?" Andrew said taunting "Don't worry you can still listen to me sing".

From the stage he could hear Mrs. Faregonda introduce him. When the curtain rose he was standing in front of a band. He had a headset with a microphone on it. "Song number 114," Andrew said. The band started to strum away. Andrew began to sing.

Honey bee

Blake Shelton

Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us  
>And you know I ain't good at this stuff<br>These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest  
>This might come out a little crazy<br>A little sideways, yeah maybe  
>I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best<p>

If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You'll be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You'll be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shade tree<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<p>

Yeah, that came out a little country  
>But every word was right on the money<br>And I got you smilin' honey right back at me  
>Now hold on 'cause I ain't done<br>There's more where that came from  
>Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously<p>

If you'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You'll be my Little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You'll be my sugar, baby  
>I'll be your sweet iced tea<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<p>

Your kiss just said it all  
>I'm glad we had this talk<br>Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms  
>I coulda said "I love you"<br>Coulda wrote you a line or two  
>Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart<p>

If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You'll be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You'll be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shade tree<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<p>

You'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You'll be my Little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You'll be my sugar, baby  
>I'll be your sweet iced tea<br>You'll be my honeysuckle  
>And I'll be your honey bee<p>

I'll be your honey bee

When each song finished the band continued onto the next song. Andrew finally finished and Alex ran back stage. When she was in arms distance Andrew lifted her up and spun in a circle. When he set her down her arms were around his neck and his were around her. She leaned back so she could get a good look at his eyes. Andrew's hands were touching Alex's shoulder blades and hers were touching his neck.

"That was amazing Andrew," Alex said.

They let go of each other. "I wrote most of those songs for you," he said. He touched her nose and she blushed. Behind her he could see their friends.

"Alright you two you're on in five," Mrs. Faregonda said. Andrew smiled.

Alex looked shocked then grabbed a mic. "I can't believe you signed us up for this," she said.

"Just be glad it's you," Andrew said. They stood behind the curtain. When it rose the band started to strum. Alex and Andrew began to sing.

_Key:Andrew_

**Key:Alex**

_**Key:both**_

Remind me

Carrie underwood and brad paisley.

_We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<br>Now we keep saying that we're OK  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_  
><strong>Remind me, remind me<strong>  
><em>So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<em>  
><strong>Remind me, remind me<br>**  
><strong>Remember the airport dropping me off<br>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

_**But that meant we had one more night**_

**Do you remember how it used to be  
>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<strong>

_Remind me, baby, remind me  
><em>

**Oh, so on fire so in love  
>That look in your eyes that I miss so much<br>**_Remind me, baby, remind me  
><em>  
><em>[Brad]<em> I wanna feel that way  
><em>[Carrie]<em> Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
><strong>Oh, if you still love me<br>Don't just assume I know  
><strong>  
><strong>Baby, remind me, remind me<br>**  
><strong> Do you remember the way it felt?<strong>  
><em>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<em>  
><strong>Remind me<strong>  
><em> Yeah, remind me<em>

**All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me, oh, baby, remind me  
><strong>

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>All those mornings I was late for work<br>Remind me  
><em>  
><em><strong> Oh, baby, remind me<strong>__  
><em>  
><strong> Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me<strong>

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_  
><strong>Oh, yeah, remind me<strong>  
><em>Baby, remind me<em>

The couple had just finished the first song when a beast crashed through the wall. It looked like a bull and a person. Every single person began to freak. The only people that were calm were the Blitz.

"Alex you and the rest of the blitz lead the fairies out of the auditorium," Andrew ordered.

"What about you," Sou screamed.

"Me? Andrew said. "I'm going to take care of this beast. If I'm not out in thirty come and help". A sword appeared in his hands.

"Alright," Kristina said. She and the others led the students out of the auditorium out into the court yard.

"Alright you beast!" Andrew said "It's you and me". The giant beast roared. Andrew jumped off the stage ready to strike but the beast was much larger and much quicker than Andrew was. He swung his arm knocking Andrew across the room. Him on one end; sword on the other.

"Fine you want to play that way? Magic winx." A dark light engulfed Andrew. It disappeared showing him dressed like Kristina. "Sweet. Shooting star!" Andrew said. the attack hit the beast but didn't seem to do anything. Andrew began to focus. "Midnight Dream".

The attack hit but the beast still was unharmed. Andrew flew around the beast. He began to chant.

Helios carrier of the sun

Send me your power

You may have lost your son

But I will make a dangerous shower

He did the exact same as Alex did. Unlike her he started to gasp for air and the beast was still unharmed. The battle raged on for about twenty-five minutes; Andrew throwing attack after attack. No matter what he did the beast didn't get hurt. Eventually the beast caught up to him grabbing him. "I don't understand I have studied every beast on earth everyone of them would be dead by now," Andrew said to himself. Andrew screamed.

Somewhere else…

"Excellent there is no way he can survive this beast. Eventually terrible things will happen to this fairy," a mysterious voice said. "Soon I will have everything I need".

**Andrew is in trouble. What terrible things will happen to him. Will he be able to stop this terrible beast. Who is this mysterious man.**


	9. the solution

Andrew screamed. "Ahh. This is it for me". His body began to glow in the beast's hand. Andrew screamed again even louder.

Outside Alex could hear Andrew's screams. "Blitz," she ordered. "Andrew needs our help".

"Mrs. Faregonda," Kristina said. "We need you to keep an eye on everyone". The headmistress nodded and the girls ran into the auditorium. Inside Andrew's body was glowing dark purple with black smoke flowing into his heart.

"Put my husband down," Alex ordered. The giant beast charged straight at the Blitz. Each one dodged it leaping to the side. Alex looked at the beast's hands. They no longer held her husband.

She looked over towards the stage. Andrew lied there but there were two others. One was looked like Andrew except he had fairy wings. The other Alex recognized.

It was a female dæmon. Her right eye was brown and the left was green. On her forehead was a vertical eye in the middle. She had daemon wings that were pointed at the top and had a claw at the very top tip of each wing. Her skin was pink but the left arm was black. She had sharp claws on her hand. A spike was on her hip, elbow and two were on her shoulder. Her hair was white on the right side and light purple on the left. Her left leg was completely black while the other was mostly showing her skin.

"Alright now you've done it!" Alex yelled. "Blitz magic Winx".

The fairies all transformed and gathered around the monster. "Heliopoli, Shooting star, Wolf howl, Water blast, Wind burst," the Blitz yelled. They shot an attack at the giant beast one at a time. The beast only seemed stunned.

"Oh bull sh**," Kristina yelled. "He should have at least fallen".

"I don't under…" Alex started.

She was interrupted by a noise. "Shaaaaaaaaaamin," it said. A green ball flew at the giant beast and exploded on impact. The beast stumbled backwards and fell. Kristina and Lanie would have been crushed if they didn't move out of the way.

A creature not nine inches tall landed in front of the Blitz. It looked like a mix between a white rat and a hedge hog. On top it had green fur and pink flowers for ears.

"Shamin," Alex yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Shamin asked "I'm helping Andrew. We need to get a horn off".

"On it," Kayla said. "Wolf tail". A sword appeared in her hand. The blade was a wolf's tail. Where fur was there were spikes.

The creature began to get up. "Better hurry," Shamin said. "He's getting up".

The creature got up and Kayla flew towards the beast's head. When she was a few feet from his head the beast began swatting her away like a fly. "I can't get close to him.

Underneath the beast, Andrew's sword was there. Alex instantly noticed it. "I got an idea," she said. Alex dove for the sword and drove it straight into the beast. "At least a sword hurts the beast". The beast roared and started to try to grab the sword.

"Kayla now," Shamin ordered.

Kayla charged at the beast cutting the left horn off. The beast roared and Kayla grabbed the horn. "Now drive it into his heart," Shamin ordered again. She drove the horn into the beasts back going into the beast's heart. He roared again and fell onto his back. The horn was sticking out the beast's chest.

When everyone but Alex gathered around the giant beast he began to fade into dust. He was eventually gone. "Finally," Kristina said. "Everything's okay".

"Not quite," Alex said. Everyone turned to face her. She was sitting on her knees with her right hand on Andrew's hand.

"Andrew is seriously injured," the dæmon said.

"Yubem is right," Shamin said. "Even if he gets better he can't have two physical guardians. He needs either a physical and a spiritual or just a physical".

"Your Yubem?" Kalya asked. Yubem nodded. "Sweet".

"What will happen if he has two physical?" Sou asked

Alex sighed and got up. "He will eventually die killing Yubem".

"Yes I must reconnect with Andrew's heart and soul," Yubem said. "He probably has three days tops".

"Well?" Lanie asked. "What are you waiting for?"

"The conditions aren't right," Yubem said. "I need to wait till the moon has fully risen then once the moon has shown itself completely I have ten minutes to connect to his heart and soul".

"Too bad for you, you won't get to connect to it," came a voice. Everyone turned. It was the fairy that looked like Andrew the only difference was his eyes and clothes. He dressed exactly like Andrew when he first transformed but his clothes were black and grey. His eyes were weird. The colored part of his left was half brown half green but his entire right was yellow.

"Why won't we?" asked Kristina. The fairy shot a star at her but Kristina managed to dodge. "Are you insane?"

"No I'm just making sure you fail," he said. "I am the fairy of mayhem. I control every power. I am part witch part fairy and part specialist. I am somebody you don't want to piss off". He shot another attack at Sou.

She dodged. "Andrew is the fairy of mayhem," Sou said shocked. The fairy didn't respond he just shot another attack. She dodged again.

"Looks like we have to fight," Kristina said. "Shooting star". The attack hit. "Looks like you don't know how to block".

"Block this," the fairy said. "Ragnerök" He shot a yellow sphere at the Blitz.

"Hit the dirt," Alex ordered. The group of fairies landed on their bellies. The attack missed but when it hit the auditorium floor it began to grow big. Eventually it exploded.

"Ha you missed," Kayla said. She looked out the glass door behind the evil fairy. The moon was up.

"Yubem now!" she yelled.

"Oh no you don't". The evil fairy charged straight towards Andrew.

Yubem leaped at Andrew and placed her hand on his heart. "Spirit of my friend. Open up to me, for I command thee. To let us be one". She disappeared. The evil fairy did the exact same thing.

Alex ran to Andrew and placed her hand on his head again. She sighed. "He's fine now," she said. "He just needs to rest now".

Lanie walked outside. "Everything is ok," she said to the crowd. Everybody cheered but stopped when Alex came outside carrying Andrew. A fairy began to laugh then all the other fairies joined in.

The Blitz ignored them and carried Andrew to his room where they placed him on his bed.

"Alex I know this isn't the time but I think I know who the Trix are after," Kayla said. "I think I solved most of the riddle". She reached under the bed and pulled the book out. She read the lines one at a time. "Thus you speak we already solved but you can see but can't feel; you can see mayhem but not feel it. Thine is much like a car of earth is just a pointless line but anger and hate create mayhem. It is inside Andrew who is the fairy of mayhem. Andrew was the one who was seeked. Hopefully the Trix don't realize it. Andrew is a fairy you wouldn't expect plus mayhem is a bad thing but he is a nice person so he wouldn't be expected to be the fairy of mayhem. Apparently the anger and hate in him is becoming stronger since that evil fairy now lives in him".

Andrew made a strange noise and rolled over to the left. Alex rubbed his head. "Poor Andrew," she said. "Continue".

"That's all I can figure out," Kayla said.


	10. the gift

Andrew tossed and turned in his sleep. "No, no, no, no," he would say in his sleep.

Inside he was dreaming. He was in a room. On his wrists were chains that were connected to the wall. A person was standing in front of him. He was covered in red armor. His eyes were blood red. Instead of fingers he had sharp claws. His cape was sort of torn. Andrew couldn't see his face. "Let me go," Andrew demanded. He pulled against the chains.

"Oh please with way your treated I would be your closest friend," he chuckled.

"Not true," Andrew yelled. "Besides Alex my closest friend is either Lanie or Kristina".

The man chuckled again and held up a small ball. It showed a picture of his friends. "I'm glad Andrew's finally gone," Andrew saw Sou say.

"Us too," Alex said nodding.

Andrew was shocked. "With everything we've been through," Andrew said. "How can they just toss me aside like some toy they have out grown?"

The dream faded and a new one appeared for thirty seconds. All of the Blitz were transformed and Andrew was attacking them.

Andrew awoke with a fright. He was gasping for air. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around. It was too dark to see. He looked to the left of him and then the right.

"Magic winx," he yelled.

He lifted his hand a small ball appeared in it providing a little bit of light. He was in his room. To his left was Lanie and his right was Kristina. They slept soundly on their bed. Andrew sighed and checked his clock. 0000 hours.

"Midnight," Andrew said. "If that dream is truly going to happen then I'd be better off just leaving Alfea. Andrew grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He began writing a letter. When he finished it read

**Dear Blitz,**

**I am leaving Alfea. Please don't bother trying to find me. It is for the best. Don't worry you all are still my friends and Alex, I love you. Goodbye.**

** Sincerely,**

** Andrew**

He folded it up and placed it on his bed. Next to his bed Shamin was laying asleep. Andrew picked him up. Andrew went to the window. Looking back he whispered "Goodbye". Andrew crawled out the window and hopped off the ledge. Not looking back he left the Alfea grounds.

We change to a different person.

When Kristina awoke she looked at the clock then at Andrew's bed. She screamed. Everyone responded instantly. "What's wrong?" Sou asked.

Kristina pointed to the bed. Everyone looked at the bed. Everyone but Kayla looked back. "I'm still confused," Sou said. He probably went for a walk".

"He didn't go for a walk," Kayla said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked. Kayla handed her the letter. Alex read it over three times. "I… I can't believe he did this. How could he just leave like this. He couldn't have done this. I… don't believe it". Alex sat on Andrew's bed and started to cry.

"It's okay," Kayla said. "We will find him".

"We need to tell Mrs. Faregonda about this," Lanie said.

Alex nodded. The Blitz got up, got dressed and went to the headmistress' office. There they explained what happened. "Hm seems like your husband is trying to protect someone here," she said.

"I don't care," Alex said in a furious, upset voice. "I want my husband to be here. He has done so much for me now it's my turn. I love him enough to be in danger just to be with him. I want him by my side no matter what the consequences".

"Still he seems not to want you," Faregonda said. "And you need to respect his wishes".

"This is useless," Alex said. "I made an oath to stand by him through better or worse and I'm going to get my husband back whether you are going to help or not". Alex stormed out of the office. She was followed by the Blitz. "What do you want?" she asked.

Sou ran in front of her. Alex stopped. "We are going to help you find Andrew," Sou said. "He is our friend too".

"He has been like a new brother to me," Kristina said. "A brother I get along with".

"Really?" Alex asked. Everyone nodded. "Thanks".

"Here," Kayla said. "Let me see if I can get us some help". She took a phone out of her pocket and pressed a button. "Hey dear can we get your help. My friends and I are trying to find Andrew, He's gone missing. Long red hair, Pale skin". She sighed. "He is the fairy I told you about at the dance. You don't have to like him but thanks".

"Well?" Lanie asked

"Oh yeah they'll help even though they don't like him".

"Who?" Alex asked

"You will see".

The fairies went out to the Alfea court yard. Outside they saw a group of boys next to a ship. "Jayden!" Kristina yelled. She ran to her boyfriend and flung herself into his arms. The other girls did the same.

"So you want us to help you to find that guy fairy?" Elias asked

"Yes please," Lanie said rubbing her head on Elias' chest.

"Fine," Shinn said stroking Sou's hair. "We may not like him but we'll help".

"Magic Winx," Alex said. The fairies transformed and took to the skies. The specialist ran right below them to Magix.

"This may be kinda difficult," Alex said. "It's a good thing you asked the specialist to help Kayla".

"We may need to fly at a slower speed so the specialist can walk and search," Kayla said. Everyone nodded. So the specialist arranged themselves into two rows and fairies into one row.

They traveled about two miles till the crowd died down. They traveled another mile when they got attacked. A yellow ball flew at the fairies. They managed to dodge it. "Woah," Lanie said. "That was a fairy attack".

A lightning bolt flew to Kristina. "Star deflector," she said. A Purple shield appeared in front of her. It had blue gems around the edges and a black star in the middle of it. "That was a witch attack. What is going on?"

Andrew walked to where they could see him. He was dressed like he was at the auditorium. He wore his first transformation clothes except they were black and gray. The rose bud on his chest was black and looked dried up. The colored part of his left eye was half brown half green. His entire right was yellow.

We change again.

Andrew was walking along the streets of Magix stroking Shamin when he awoke. He blinked his eyes and stood up. When he stretched he realized he was in Magix. "Morning Andrew," he said. "What are we in Magix?"

"Don't worry about it," Andrew said. Andrew just sat behind a building continuing to stroke Shamin. Shamin began crawling up Andrew and sat on his shoulder.

Eventually three people walked up. One was thin and tan. She wore a black sleeveless hoodie with a red long-sleeved shirt under it, the sleeves were pushed up to her elbows. Under that she wore white baggy jeans with a black and silver belt, and black Converses. Her hair was straight midnight blue colored hair that went to her hips. She had bangs on both sides of her grey eyes. Her name was Alisa Zane. Her power was thunder and lightning.

Another was average weight and average height. Her figure was much curved. She had peachy skin and chocolate brown hair that had ringlet and went down to her waist. She wore a dark red top with a yellow smiley face, dark denim shorts that reached her mid-thighs and black boots that reached her knees. Her name was Crysta and her power was the forest.

The final had large baby blue eyes, full lips and pale skin. She was about 5'5" and had a curvy body. She wore a light denim tube mini-dress with light pink ruffles under the skirt and matching button down the front, a hot pink and black belt that rest on her hips, sparkly sheer arm warmers, and light blue wedges. Her name was Selena Luna and her power was moon and fortunes.

Andrew greeted them. "Greetings I am Andrew," he said.

They all greeted back. "I've seen you around Alfea," Crysta said "But I don't know what power you are nor what you look like when you transform".

"I don't know what my power is but I can show you what I look like," Andrew said. "Magic winx". When Andrew transformed he was no longer in control.

Alisa checked her watch. "We need to go". The three girls got up and ran off.

Andrew too got up and walked off. When he got to an open space he found the Blitz flying in the sky and the specialist walking under them. Andrew chuckled. "Heliopolis".

Andrew launched an attack at the Blitz. "Woah," Lanie said. "That was a fairy attack".

"Bolt," Andrew said.

A lightning bolt flew at Kristina. "Star deflector," she yelled. The bolt was blocked.

Andrew growled and walked up on the Blitz. "Andrew!" Alex yelled. She flew towards her husband.

"Bolt," Andrew said.

Alex was struck by a lightning bolt and went sailing backwards. Sou got scared and slowly approached Andrew. "Andrew we aren't going to hurt you," she said. She stuck her hands in the air continuing towards the fairy.

"See," Sou said placing her hands behind her back. "We don't want any trouble".

Sou stared Andrew in the eyes; who was just a few inches away. "Andrew you ran off. The note you left made us worry sick". Andrew just looked Sou in the eyes.

"Shooting star," Andrew whispered under his breath.

Sou was struck by an attack and flew backwards. "Alright now you've done it," Shinn said. A small red sword appeared from the hilt he was holding.

Charging at Andrew; Andrew only waited. When he was a few feet away Andrew said "Erosion". A bunch of rock chunks lifted from the ground Causing Shinn to stumble backwards. He just continued to charge.

"Tumble," Andrew said and the rocks came right on top of Shinn.

"Water casing" Lanie said. Water came from the ground surrounding Andrew to the neck. Eventually it froze. Andrew couldn't move.

"Now that you can't move let's try this again," Kayla said. "We don't want to hurt you. We are your friends". Andrew just glared at her. "We want you back. You should realize that no matter what happens we will always be your friends".

Alex got up and walked up to Andrew. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Andrew please comes back to Alfea," she said. Andrew was starting to get annoyed and spat on her. Alex didn't move she just said "Andrew I love you and you shouldn't do something so reckless". Andrew became wide eyed.

"Please come back," Alex cried.

Beginning to struggle Andrew murmured something. "What was that?" Alex asked.

He opened his mouth but before he could speak Andrew's eyes changed back to his original ones. His clothes turned blue and the rose became red. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Andrew!" all the Blitz yelled. They gave him a big hug.

"Uh why am I incased in ice?" Andrew asked when everyone was done hugging him.

"Oops," Lanie said. She snapped her fingers and the ice melted.

"By the way," Sou said "Why'd you run off like that?"

"I did it to protect you," Andrew said. "I dreamed…"

"Andrew you need to learn that it is just a dream," Alex said "Don't worry about it ok. But you shouldn't do something so reckless. You just woke up from a major incident".

"Ok," he said. The fairies returned to Alfea.

"Well if you ask me the dark form Andrew is a major gift because it grants powers neither witches nor fairy can access," Kristina said.

"Yeah as long as he can learn to control it," Kayla said.

"According to my calculations if we spend thirty minutes every day practicing, he should be able to control it by Halloween," Shamin said.

"H… how did you," Sou asked.

"I am like a machine except I am a living creature," Shamin said. "I have a photographic memory and the ability to monitor any system or if I need it specified organ of Andrew's with my right eye, the ability to do any mathematical equation in my head in a matter of minutes and many more".

Everyone but Andrew who was chuckling to himself and Alex who wasn't paying attention just stroking Andrew's braided hair were shocked.

"What?" Shamin asked. "All physical forms of a spiritual guardian are like".

"He isn't lying," Yubem said. "He truly can. But one thing you should know is if he gets too angry he will lose control whether he is transformed or not. Bye". Andrew regained control.

"Well that was an awkward moment," Andrew said.

**I am now accepting chapter recommendations. if you have an idea for a chapter you can pm it to me**

**Hunny out**


	11. what

"That fairy's power is growing really quickly," Stormy said angrily.

"Stormy is right and if she gets to enchantix there is no telling how powerful he will be," Darcy said. "He already refuses to join us. We need to force that power from him. I have learned that she is the one that has the ultimate power".

"There is only one way to get the power and as long as he is with the rest of those fairy wannabes he is not going to be able to be accessed," Ice said. "They will protect him at all cost. But if we try something different. It might work but it is slim.

The Trix began to ponder.

* * *

><p>Three months have passed by since we've last seen the Blitz.<p>

"Andrew would you like to be first to complete the test?" asked professor Palladium.

"Fine," Andrew said. He walked into a simulation.

"Alright Andrew what difficulty would you like?" asked the professor.

"Give me as hard as I can, I want to test something".

"Oh my," the professor said "Well if you insist. Setting difficulty to ten".

The room changed. Andrew was in a forest. There was almost no light and the only living things were plants.

"Is this some kind of joke; do the plants at least become giant beasts?" Andrew asked. The only response was a deep growl. From behind a giant bear was sneaking up. When it was about to strike Andrew turned around and drove his sword into the beast.

"Dinner anyone?" he joked holding the giant bear. Andrew chuckled and tossed the bear aside. He began walking again. The same growl came again but it was louder. Soon Andrew was surrounded by several packs of wolves.

"`Bout time I get a challenge," he said "Magic Winx". Andrew transformed.

"Oh my god he looks just like me," Lanie said.

"Yeah but it was a bad choice many moves require a source," Sou said worried.

"Andrew doesn't need a source," Alex said confident in her husband.

Andrew faced the biggest wolf assuming that was the alpha. "Hazy," he yelled. The forest instantly got misty and difficult to see. "Dragon Rush," Andrew rapidly struck the wolf with close combat strikes and reappeared in the middle.

"Poor wolf,"Kristina said.

"Hell of a way to die,"Alex said chuckling

"I can't look," Kayla said running out the door.

The big wolf was down but another just replaced it. "There are just too many. Time to test out an attack," Andrew said. His eyes and clothes changed to his dark clothes.

"Do you think he controlled it?" Alex asked now worried

"Nidhogg," Andrew yelled.

"Yep," Sou said. A brown spark flew into the sky but nothing happened. He growled and began to chant

Helios carrier of the sun

Send me your power

You may have lost your son

But I will make a dangerous shower

When the solar spell struck the wolves but they were just replaced. In the background he could hear Palladium say "Andrew something is wrong I can't shut it down you need to defeat the rest of the wolves to get out". Suddenly a giant dragon with reindeer antlers appeared in the sky. At the sight of the giant beast all the surviving wolves ran off shutting the simulator down.

Andrew entered the room asking "Where's Kayla?"

"Out in the hallway," Lanie said pointing to the door behind her.

"Thanks to Andrew the test will be postponed till the simulator is fixed," the professor said. "Have a good weekend".

The Blitz exited the simulator to the courtyard where they caught up with Kayla. "What are yawl's plans this weekend?" Alex asked.

"I don't' know about you but Jayden asked me to go out tonight. So I got to get ready. Later". Kristina ran straight to their room.

"Crysta invited me to her parents place for a weekend party and the rest of you are invited".

"Oo I'm not sure you know I don't like going to a person's house when I don't them well," Alex said worried. "Besides, my parents called. I'm meeting them and my grandparents tomorrow. I haven't seen any of them in three years".

"You sure about that? When they find out about you being a fairy they will freak," Andrew said. "Not to mention when they find out you ran away to get married to me they won't be very happy. After all they never liked me".

"If they loved me they would respect my decision". She kissed him goodbye and ran towards the shuttle.

Andrew turned towards Kayla and the others. "What about you?" he asked

"My parents want to meet Elisa," Lanie said. "They want to make sure he is royalty material".

"Can't Kayla and I are going to go watch the specialist train in the arena," Sou said. "Wish we could".

"Ok," he said. "Looks like I'm going alone".

The fairies waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Andrew went directly to Magix where he found Selena. They started towards her parent's house. She eventually started a conversation and said "Heard you had the freshman test pushed back till the simulator is fixed".

"You could say that but I can't guarantee that it was my fault," he said. "After all it only began to short circuit shortly after I invoked the sun meteor spell".

"You do realize that is a very dangerous spell for a freshman. Especially one who's body supports two living creatures".

Andrew was shocked. "How does she know about Yubem?" he thought. "I never told anyone about that. The reason the others know her is because they met her".

"You mean Yubem?" he asked. She nodded. "How do you know about her?"

"I saw her fuse with you at the ball".

"Oh Alex told me about that". When they arrived at her parent's house Andrew caught up with Crysta and Alisa.

Grabbing a sandwich they took a seat near the door. "Quite the amount of people," Andrew thought. Around the room he could see a bunch of specialist talking with other fairies. The three girls hung out there for about thirty minutes before they greeted the other guests but Andrew hung out there for about two hours occasionally getting up for a drink.

At about five forty-five he noticed Crysta and her two friends leaving. "Where you going?" he asked.

"We are going to get more soda," Crysta said.

Andrew looked at the table. "There is at least two gallons left," he said. But they were gone. "Hm". He shrugged his shoulders.

He left thirty minutes later not seeing them the rest of the day. When he went about thirty yards he was attacked. A witch he had never seen before attacked him.

"Magic…" Andrew started but he was interrupted by his screams. "No, the Blitz, they're in trouble. Look I can't deal with you my friends are in trouble". In his eye Andrew could see the Blitz fighting on Aqua against a giant sea monster with the specialist.

"Does it look like I care?" the witch asked aggressively. After the vision faded Andrew never could get a good look at her. She threw attack after attack. When Andrew thought he was finished the witch was hit by a bunch of icicles. That was all Andrew saw before he passed out.

When Andrew awoke he was in a cave. Andrew tried to get up but a hand was placed on him forcing him to lie back down. Three witches looked at him. It was Ice, Darcy and Stormy but Andrew didn't recognize them.

"Where am I?" he asked. "And who are you?"

"You're in a safe spot," Darcy said. The Trix introduced themselves.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked by a witch," Stormy said. She smiled "But you are safe now.

"Thanks but I should be getting back to Alfea". He tried to get back up.

Ice placed her hand on his chest. "No, you don't have the strength to get up. The witch used an energy drain spell on you".

"I'm fine". He got up but when he stood up he grabbed his side and started to fall. The Trix had to catch him.

"Ok you are too weak. You need to rest we will send a note to Alfea," Stormy said.

"Fine". Andrew laid back down and went to sleep. When he awoke again he asked "What day and time is it?"

"Monday three forty-five".

"I've been asleep for almost 4800 hours". Andrew sat up.

"No it's been almost forty-eight hours since you went to sleep and Alfea received our letter," Darcy said.

There was a bright light and when it faded the Blitz stood in its place. "Alright Trix hand Andrew over," Alex ordered.

"Why should we?" Stormy said. "It has been forty-eight hours since we sent that letter. Apparently you don't care for Andrew".

"Are you insane we just received this," Sou said angrily. "Come on Andrew".

"No," Ice said to Andrew. She leaned down and offered him her hand. "Come with us we can give you a better life". Andrew looked at her.

"Andrew please. Don't," Kristina pleaded. "They attacked us the first day of school and they are trying to steal your power. They are evil".

"Is that true?"

Ice shook her head. "No and if we are evil why would we have saved you from the witch".

"You got a point".

"Andrew she is toying with your mind," Alex cried.

He looked at Alex who shook her head and mouthed "Please don't" then at Ice who nodded her head.

"Andrew," Kayla said calmly "Think of your friends. Think of Shamin and Alex".

He looked at her then back at the Trix. He slowly began to reach for Ice's hand. "Andrew please don't," Alex said. She sounded upset but seemed to be begging him at the same time.

Again he looked at her then the Trix. He continued slowly towards Ice's hand.

**Please do a regular review and if you want say something like "Andrew go for it or Andrew don't". Something that shows whose side you're on.**

**I'm curious what people think of his current actions. And I'm still accepting chapter ideas.**

**if you are wondering why Andrew says 4800 hours is because he says military time he was a solider if you forgot.  
><strong>

**Hunny out**


	12. traitor

"I don't understand," Alex said "Why wouldn't they accept my decision of marrying Andrew? Aw who cares they can burn in Hell". She was walking down a street in her home town.

A big crash came from a couple streets over with a sudden tremor from under Alex. "What was that?" she thought. "I should probably check that out".

"Magic Winx!"

Alex transformed and flew straight towards where the crash came. A green beast was destroying cars and buildings. It had long arms with fins at the end and a long tail. Around its waist were dog heads. Its feet were like little dinosaur feet. When it took a step a small tremor shook the ground. "Greetings fairy," it said. Its voice was really deep.

"What are you?"

"I am the transformation of a nymph". Alex stared at the beast in the eyes. "I am the relative of the Scylla".

"Well then meet my Heliopolis". Alex launched an attack. Before it even hit a portal opened dispatching the beast to another realm. "Oh no you don't". Alex followed it which led to a planet almost completely covered in water. The only bit of land was a large island. Deciding the beast likely went there Alex flew straight towards it.

Alex de transformed and said "Man everyone here looks like the people on Earth".

"Alex," a voice came from a market stall. Lanie and Elisa were there holding an apple.

"Lanie where are we?"

Lanie laughed. "Aqua of course, where else?"

"I don't know," Alex said.

"Well welcome my dad says almost all the other Blitz are here. The only one not here is Andrew. Let me show you around".

Lanie and Elisa showed Alex around. When they arrived to the palace all the Blitz and specialist were hanging out on the grand staircase. "Alex," Kristina said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm pursuing a beast that attacked my home city. What about y'all?"

Sou shook her head. "We don't know?" she said. "Everyone but Lanie and Elisa were minding their own business with their boyfriend when we all appeared here at the same time".

"Wow this defiantly can't be a coincidence," Alex said. "Someone wants us here for a reason but I don't know why".

The sirens went off and a guard came in. "Princess we need to get you to a safe place a giant sea creature is heading this way," he said.

"No, you and the specialist get the citizens to the shelter. They come first. The Blitz and I will take care of the beast. Magic Winx".

The Blitz transformed and flew towards the sirens. There Lanie checked a device and said "We need to head north. The beast is heading towards the northern part of the city".

Following Lanie's orders they flew north until they found a giant green sea monster. "You!" Alex yelled.

"Yes and with all of you here I can complete my mission in one stop" the green beast. "I lured you here from earth so I could take you five out at once". The giant beast spun in a circle hitting the Blitz with his long tail.

The Blitz being hit landed in the ocean. The entire Blitz were only stunned except Lanie and Alex. Lanie had her feet replaced with a tail. She had become a mermaid. Alex was slowly floating down to the bottom.

"Alex," Lanie said. She dove into the ocean and grabbed Alex. She swam to the top enabling Alex to get a breath.

"Thanks I'm fine". She flew up into the air. "Sun meteor". Alex launched her attack and causing the beasts head to quickly duck under the sea. It raised his head out of the water and tried to hit Alex but missed. "That isn't going to work twice" she sassed.

"Wolf tail". Kayla took her sword and cut the beasts tail off. It screamed, hissed and launched its head at her. "Wolf head". A shield appeared in front of her. It was shaped like a wolf's head. The beast's head hit the shield causing it to be in more pain.

Lanie swam several times in a circle around the beast figuring out a weak spot. She noticed a small hole in the beast's side. She signaled Kayla over and showed it. Kayla threw her sword and it went straight through the beast. It screamed again. This time it didn't recover it just changed into sparkling dust and disappeared. The blitz sighed and said "Thank god that is over".

They headed back to the palace and announced to the guards and specialist to bring the citizens back everything was safe. The Blitz and specialist went straight back to their school after all the citizens were returned. There they noticed that Andrew had not returned from Magix and it was eight o'clock.

"Probably a late party," Alex said shrugging her shoulders. "Might even go on till midnight".

The Blitz just headed down to Magix, got some dinner and returned to their dorm where Shamin said "I'm starting to worry. Andrew has never been out this late".

"Relax," Kristina said "Andrew will be alright and if not we will know". The Blitz went to bed. When they got up Andrew still wasn't back. They began to worry. To search for him again they went to Magix and asked people if they saw him. It continued till Monday.

Right after class Mrs. Faregonda walked up to them and gave them a letter. "I found a fairy stashing it in their backpack trying to keep it a secret. It read

**Dear Blitz,**

** If you want your friend Andrew back come to these coordinates. Expect resistance from us.**

** Sincerely,**

** The Trix**

Underneath the signature a bunch of coordinates were scribbled in.

"Oh my," Sou said worried.

"The Trix have Andrew," Kayla said

"We need to get Andrew back," Alex said. "Who knows what they are doing to him".

"Magix Winx".

The Blitz transformed and opened a portal. They stepped through it and sitting there was Andrew. "Alright Trix hand him over," Alex ordered.

"Why should we?" Stormy said. "It has been forty-eight hours since we sent that letter. Apparently you don't care for Andrew".

"Are you insane we just received this," Sou said angrily. "Come on Andrew".

"No," Ice said to Andrew. She leaned down and offered him her hand. "Come with us we can give you a better life". Andrew looked at her.

"Andrew please. Don't," Kristina pleaded. "They attacked us the first day of school and they are trying to steal your power. They are evil".

"Is that true?"

Ice shook her head. "No and if we are evil why would we have saved you from the witch".

"You got a point".

"Andrew she is toying with you," Alex cried.

He looked at Alex who shook her head and mouthed "Please don't" then at Ice who nodded her head.

"Andrew," Kayla said calmly "Think of your friends. Think of Shamin and Alex".

He looked at her then back at the Trix. He slowly began to reach for Ice's hand. "Andrew please don't," Alex said. She sounded upset but seemed to be begging him at the same time.

Again he looked at her then the Trix. He continued slowly towards Ice's hand. Ice smiled when he grabbed her hand. The three witches and Andrew vanished in thin air. The Blitz were all surprised. "Alex I…" Lanie started but she wasn't there. The Blitz looked outside the cave and all around it but she was nowhere to be seen.

Opening a portal the Blitz headed back to their dorm. Inside they could hear crying and music playing. It came from Alex's room. The Blitz opened the door and found Alex sobbing on her bed. A CD player was playing a song.

**Over you**

**Miranda Lambert**

**Weather man said it's gonna snow, **

**By now I should be used to the cold. **

**Mid-February shouldn't be so scary.**

**It was only December,**

**I still remember the presents,the tree, you and me.  
>But you went away,<strong>

**How dare you?**

**I miss you.**

**They say I'll be okay,**

**But I'm not going to ever get over you.  
>Living alone, here in this place,<strong>

**I think of you and I'm not afraid.**

**Your favorite records make me feel better,**

**Cause you sing along with every song.**

**I know you didn't mean to give them to me.  
>But you went away,<strong>

**How dare you?**

**I miss you.**

**They say I'll be okay,**

**But I'm not going to ever get over you.  
>It really sinks in, you know,<strong>

**When I see it in stone  
>'Cause you went away<strong>

**How dare you?**

**I miss you.**

**They say I'll be okay,**

**But I'm not going to ever get over you.**

Lanie sighed, walked over and turned it off. She sat on the bed. "Turn that back on and leave me alone," Alex ordered.

"Alex I know it hurts losing the one you married to a group of witches," she said "But listening to that kind of song won't make it any better".

"Leave me alone".

"Alex," Kristina said. "I know it hurts. The rest of us are hurting too. We want Andrew back more than anything but he chose to not believe us".

"You don't know what it is like to actually lose your spouse".

"You right," Kayla said. "We don't but it was his decision and he chose the Trix".

"He likely will come back but right now we just might need to get over him".

"Get over him," Alex yelled. "Get over him? I'm never going to get over him". The Blitz just looked at her. "Shamin".

"Yes?" Shamin asked.

Alex calmed down a little. "As Andrew's physical spiritual can you pin point his location?"

"Yes".

"Thank you".

"I said I could not I would. A guardian has to respect the other one's decision. We are not allowed to help other people change their mind".

"Please".

"Fine. Ok got his coordinates. I can lead you there".

"Why do you need his coordinates?" asked Sou

"I'm going to go see Andrew and see why he went with them".

"I'm coming with you," Lanie said.

"Me too," everyone else said.

"Thanks girls but this is something I need to do alone".

"You aren't going to convince us to stay here," Kayla said.

"Thanks".

**Every chapter I will remind you until I am done taking chapter ideas. **


	13. bloody murder

"Welcome to our home," Stormy said.

"Thanks," Andrew said. "Uh nice place you got here I guess".

"Thanks," Darcy said. "There is one thing we need to do real quickly".

"What?"

"This," Ice said. She lifted her leg. Andrew crossed his arms but her heels cut his left arm wide open.

Andrew screamed and grasped his wound. "What do you want from me why are you doing this? I thought we were friends".

The witches didn't respond they just took turns picking him up and slamming part of his body on the wall or floor or cutting part of his body. He never got the chance to fight back. He eventually kicked the witches getting himself free landing on his knees but when Andrew stood up he could feel a warm thick liquid running down his face. Below him were large thick puddles of blood.

Feeling his face his left eye was burst open pouring blood. He also had many other cuts on his face. He began to stumble in random directions. "Ha stupid fairy".

Andrew began to get angry. "I'm not going to take this like some little kid who doesn't know about abuse. I am going to fight back. Magic," he started but before he could finished he passed out.

"We are here," Shamin said. "A couple yards from here and we will find Andrew".

"Good now I can find out why he left me," Alex said.

"But one problem," Kristina said. "There is no light we can't see a thing".

"Are you forgetting I'm the fairy of the sun? I can create light for us". Alex lifted her hand a small yellow light illuminated the entire area. They were in a dark cave. Gray rats scurried across the floor. Black spiders danced on their webs as they tied their prey in their silk.

"Ewww," Sou said. "This place is disgusting can we leave?"

"Not without Andrew," Kayla said. "Suck it up".

Sou growled. "Come on guys focus on what is important," Lanie said. "There has to be some reason Andrew left the Blitz. Especially when he formed the group".

They walked about forty yards till Alex smelled something. "Do y'all smell that?" she asked.

Everyone smelled the air. "Smells like blood".

They ran till they found a corner. Around it the witches were looking down at Andrew. A huge puddle of blood was around them. "Ha poor fairy. Now we are able to take your power just like we did with Bloom," Ice said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Alex said. She looked at everyone.

Kayla Lanie nodded. "Blitz magic winx," she whispered.

The Blitz flew around the corner with Alex in the lead. "Solar flare," she said. She ran straight to Andrew and put two fingers to his neck. "Alright Trix you have officially crossed the line".

"Strike of the sun". A small sun appeared in her hands. She threw it and the witches were slammed against the wall.

"Oh you think you are all bad ass because you have the sun power?" Stormy asked. "Well you would be mistaken for we are more powerful than when we faced you the last time". Stormy sent a strong attack at the fairy but something stopped it. From beside them Selena and her friends were standing there. Alisa was casting a spell blocking the witch's attack.

"Looks like we are just in time," Crysta said.

"Thanks look can you just get Andrew to Alfea quickly?" Kristina asked. "This is personal".

"Of course," Selena said. She ran over, picked Andrew up and ran towards the exit.

Darcy appeared in front of them. "Oh no you don't," she said. She began to power an attack when she was hit by a burst of wind. Sou had attacked her. When Darcy realized it she charged at her to attack her but Lanie appeared in front of her to block her attack.

A heated battle went on for hours. Everything seemed loss when the Trix had the Blitz running low on energy and they had them backed into a bookshelf. "Girls we have bought Selena and her friends enough time to get Andrew to safety we should get to safety ourselves," Kayla said.

"I'm on it," Alex said. "Sunny". A bright light was shown. It was so bright the witches had to run out of the room.

"Strong attack," Lanie said. "Wish I had something that strong".

"Not that powerful it just shows a bright light. We should get out of here. The attack wears off quickly".

"Hold on," Kayla said. "I noticed something that I want" she walked over to the other side of the room and looked at the shelves occasionally removing a book from it. She finally picked up the one she wanted. It was a thick book that occasionally glowed yellow. "Here it is. Ok I'm ready".

The Blitz opened a portal and entered it just as the witches ran into the room. At Alfea the girls were safe. They went to the infirmary to see Andrew. He was badly broken. He had needles that dispensed blood in him. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. He had stitches where his eye burst open. A couple bandages covered his arms and legs. Inside the nurse said "He doesn't look so good. I'm afraid he might be out for a couple days. He lost a lot of blood but he should be fine".

"Thank you," they said.

The Blitz left the infirmary. Outside in hallway they noticed Selena and her friends. She said "That book where did you get that?"

"It was with the Trix," Kayla said "Why?"

"That belongs to my planet's library but it was stolen a couple weeks ago. It has the future of everyone and what they need to do to change it. I should return it". Selena reached back.

Kayla pulled it away from her. "Can I please borrow it for the year? I really am eager to read it".

Selena thought for a minute. "Ok but I want it back by May. Ok?"

"Thanks". Kayla ran straight outside and climbed a tree that her wolf was laying under. She was shocked when she opened to a random page.

**My next chapter is in. I am still accepting requests for witches and chapters or events my goal is twenty one to thirty one chapters in this story (Including the five that nothing happened so technically sixteen to twenty six chapters) what do you guys think will happen to Andrew and what is Kayla shocked about. Hope you guys are not too emotional or grossed out over the severe beating Andrew got. If so I would apologize but rule number one so we will pretend I did because I am. I also am accepting attacks. Please tell me the name the type of power (ex. Sun, time) wether it is winx, charmix, enchantix, believix and what it does I need some attacks for the blitz. it doesnt have to be just for your character it can be for any i  
><strong>


	14. Are we friends?

Three weeks had passed since the Blitz had taken Andrew away from the Trix. Mid-terms were coming up along with the end of the semester. Snow danced in the moonlight as the sun was setting. Outside fairies, the witches of cloud tower and specialist were throwing snowballs, making snowmen and snow angels. Some were playing with a bunch of dogs. There were more than just Hunny and Kayla's wolf. There were many others. All the parents had brought their kids dogs to enjoy the snow.

A group was building giant walls around Alfea preventing anyone from entering or leaving. Another was building an igloo. It was the first time many of the freshman had seen the fairies and witches play together. They normally hated each other.

Andrew lied motionless on the bed in the infirmary. Alex sat there next to him. Tubes still pumped blood into his body but now also all the requirements he needed like food and water. he was now on life support. She stroked his hair which was how he had always left it since the second day of school, in braids. "Andrew I am so sorry I should have been there sooner".

The Blitz walked in. They all seemed happy till they saw Alex. "Alex the nurse said he'd be ok you should come out and play in the snow with us".

Alex shook her head. "I know but it has been three weeks since we saved him from the Trix and he is now on life support since the nurse's estimation of how much blood he lost and how long it would be till he fully recovered were way off. It has taken a lot more blood and time," she said. "But I just wish one of us besides Andrew had healing powers. Shamin can heal but he is only allowed to do it on Andrew on certain occasions".

"I have healing powers," Sou said.

Alex got angry. Her rage over powered her thoughts. She stood up and faced Sou. "Why didn't you tell me you bitch," she yelled. "Andrew could probably be better by now".

Sou lifted her leg, kicked Alex to the floor and yelled "I told you in August but my healing powers are only limited. I'm not like Andrew who can do every healing spell…"

Alex calmed down and interrupted. "Forgive me I… I just am upset at the Trix. This is the longest Andrew has ever been on life support. He's been on it before in Reegens but not like this".

Sou calmed down as well. "It's ok. I might be able to heal him but if it doesn't work he will likely die. Are you willing to take that risk?" Everyone nodded. Sou walked over and placed her hand on Andrew's chest. It slightly glowed but faded quickly. "I'm afraid I can't do it his injuries are too strong".

"I had a feeling his day would come soon," Kayla said.

"What do you mean?" everyone asked Kayla motioned them towards her and whispered something to them. They all gasped. Alex's face turned whiter than the snow.

"I can't believe that is going to happen to him," Alex said. "He was given the ability to avoid that when he was given the Reegen form of the Purple Heart". She started to cry but stopped when Andrew's eyes twitched.

His eyes opened. The room was spinning but he saw the Blitz out of the corner of his eyes. he wasn't happy so he growled. "How dare you kidnap me? I was enjoying having people who respect me".

"We respect…" Kristina started but was interrupted by Sou.

"Wait. Do you even remember what happened?" she asked.

"Of course," he responded." They beat me into the point of me having blood pouring like a waterfall but of course I would have been fine".

"You call being beaten to a coma respect and are you sure you would have been fine" Sou yelled. Her voice was full of anger. It also had a strong sense of confusion in it. "We are the ones who respect you".

Andrew sneered. Facing the Blitz he removed the needles and tubes from his body. When he stood up he stumbled a bit but recovered quickly. "Look," he said. His voice too was full of anger but lacked the confusion.

Sou got scared she was getting backed into a wall by a friend of hers.

"That was an initiation. It was so I could live there and go to Alfea at the same time and yes I'm sure. Plus I don't know who you are thinking you can trick me into believing you care for me but let me tell you this. The only one who I believe truly cares for me is Alex. You four don't truly care for me or else you would have gotten me from the Trix sooner or at least respect my decision to go with the witches".

Andrew's eyes were grey and were slowly becoming black. Sou wondered why because if he was evil they wouldn't be that color. "Andrew," she said "We told you the day we came we is the day we received the letter. We are only trying to protect you".

He growled and sneered again. He was almost about to hit her but stopped when Kristina and Kayla grabbed his arm. He released himself from their grasp and disappeared.

"Not again," Alex said upset.

"Look I will keep an eye on him every day after school," Kristina said. "I will make sure he is safe and i will report to you every once in a while". And with that she was gone.

* * *

><p>At the witches place Andrew was welcomed kindly. "Welcome," Stormy said. She handed him a glass of hot chocolate. "Glad you are back".<p>

"Thanks. Did I pass the initiation?"

"What initiation?" Darcy asked

"Where you beat the living hell out of me," he said

The Trix looked at each other than got in a huddle. They began to whisper. When they were done they turned back to Andrew. "Sure you are now part of the Trix but I guess now it would be called the Quax," Ice said.

Everyone laughed. Unfortunately they were oblivious that there was a spy outside the door. Kristina was watching them. She continued watching the entire time. She watched while they ate dinner, while they practiced attacking even while the Trix taught Andrew about being a witch. Every once in a while she would think to herself "Man he looks happy but they are just playing him like a fiddle".

Eventually the three witches went to bed. Andrew curled up next to a fire and went to sleep. Kristina walked over and sat next to him. She began stroking his hair but stopped thought about it then began again. "Poor Andrew," she thought "He doesn't realize he is just a toy to them. He is unaware of the power he has. I wish he would realize what was going on".

Andrew groaned and snuggled closer to Kristina. "Alex," he mumbled in his sleep. "I wish you would come with me".

Kristina checked her watch. It read 10:30. She knew she needed to get back home so she pats Andrew's head, got up and teleported. At home she went straight to bed.

The next day was Monday so she got up, got dressed and went with her friends to go get some breakfast. Everything seemed normal except one thing. There was Andrew sitting alone. Normally he would be at the door waiting for everyone else but this time he was already eating. The Blitz walked over and sat next to him. Instead of greeting them he got up and went to an empty table.

"Man Andrew truly doesn't like us," Kayla said.

"I don't think that is Andrew," Sou said. "Next time you get the chance look at his eyes. They should be somewhere between grey and black".

"Probably black but I'm not hundred percent sure," Kristina said. "Last night they were pretty black when I watched him but that may be because it was night time".

"Girls," Alex said in an upset tone. "Can we please just drip it? It hurts too much". And with that they dropped the conversation. Right after breakfast they went to their classes and around lunch they tried to look at Andrew's eyes. They were blacker than the night. Kristina and Sou were right. After class the Blitz went to their room to study for mid-term. Well everyone stayed there but Kristina.

She took her books to the cave where the Quax lived and studied there except she also watched Andrew. They did the same things as yesterday. The Trix taught Andrew, the four of them practiced fighting and they had dinner. When each Andrew and the witches went to bed she walked over and began to rub her friend's head again.

At about eleven o' clock the witches' door creaked and Kristina ran straight around the corner. The witches came out and looked at Andrew.

"This fairy can be so stupid sometimes," Darcy said. "He gets great grades but he thinks that when we beat him it was an initiation. What an idiot". She kicked him in the head.

"Aw just be glad he doesn't realize that we are just using him to get a massive army. Alfea will fall and we will have our revenge".

Kristina gasped and stepped back. A rat squeaked. The witches heard it and asked "Who is there?"

Worried she teleported to her room, flipped on the lights and said "Girls get up I need to tell you something quickly".

And that they did. The girls got up and asked "What is wrong?" Kristina told them what happened at the cave. "Oh my," they all gasped. They all started to worry and went to bed because it was pass curfew. None of them could sleep.

The next morning was pretty much the same except at lunch the Blitz walked up to Andrew and Kayla asked "Andrew, are we your friends?"

"I don't know? Am I yours'?"

"Yes," Kristina said annoyed yet upset at the same time. "You are one of our closest friends".

"Well than why didn't you come get me Friday because believe me leaving you guys was pretty hard on me. But I am also at the same time wishing Alex would come with me".

"I'm not joining those witches," she said. "They are using you and I want you to realize that".

"Why do y'all say that? It isn't true".

"It is. They are using you to form an army".

"I can't believe you. I want to but I can't. They mended…"

"We mended your wounds. Selena and her friends carried you back to Alfea. You were out cold for three weeks," Lanie said.

"When I woke up this morning I was by a fire".

"That was because you were here yesterday".

"No I wasn't".

Kayla laughed. "Yeah you were. You avoided us the entire day," she chuckled

"No I didn't".

Kayla began getting angry. "Are you playing with us?"

"Wait," Lanie and Kristina both said. Kristina walked closer to Andrew, looked him up and down for a short period of time and backed up. Lanie did the same thing.

When Lanie was done she asked him "Will you come to the nurse's office with me?"

**I'm still accepting chapter requests attacks and witches. (Attacks don't have to be for your fairy even if your fairy isn't one it does need to be for one of the Blitz.) I realize it took so long school got in the way. Why does Lanie want Andrew to go to the office? Please tell me even though I already know why. yes i know i used drip it. poll on profile  
><strong>

**Hunny out**


	15. the truth

The nurse was quite sweet. She sat Andrew down on her chair and examined everything from his reflexes all the way to his temperature. While she was examining him she asked "How are finals coming along?"

"Great," everyone said.

"Good".

When she finished checking him out she said "Ok so what seems to be the problem because I can't find anything wrong with him".

"It is his eyes," Lanie said. "Yesterday his eyes were black but now they are their normal color of blue".

"Hm," the nurse said. She took a flashlight from her drawer and examined Andrew's eyes. His left started out fine but when she removed the flash light his eyes turned black again.

"Piss off," he said. Andrew shoved the nurse back from him. Before he could say anything else his eyes changed back. Everyone was shocked.

"What?" he asked. "Are you only examining one eye?"

"I think we already realize the problem your evil fairy is evolving".

"Aw".

The bell rang for the next class. At the end of the day everything was the same the Blitz went to their dorm and Andrew went back to the cave. There Ice asked "Andrew will you get us an army of animals along with the dark army so we can destroy Alfea".

"Aw hell no. Are you insane? I don't even know what the dark army is. And even if I did I would never let you destroy Alfea".

"You realize that if you don't then we will just take your power from you".

Andrew got in a fighting position. "Oh just try".

"Fine".

Ice kicked Andrew onto a table and when he landed on it he got tied to it. A magical cylinder like item appeared in front of the ceiling.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit," Stormy said calmly

"It is going to hurt like hell," Darcy said.

A laser appeared in front of the cylinder and shot its beam Andrew. He began to struggle trying to get free but he was just too tied down. "Don't struggle or you will become unconscious quicker".

Andrew continued to struggle. Eventually he said "The Blitz were right. You were toying with me. I thought we were friends".

"Of course do you honestly expect us, the Trix to allow some fairy to be friends with us? Or even join. We hate fairies. Once you gave us the army we would have killed you anyways".

Like usual Kristina was around the corner and Andrew noticed her. When she heard this she freaked but knew what to do. "Magic Winx," she whispered. When she was transformed she launched an attack at the witches. It hit them sending them flying against the wall.

"This is no time to fight," she thought. "I' have to get Andrew out of here". She ran over took Andrew's knife and cut the rope binding him.

She started with the left. When she was starting to cut the rope he mouthed the words, "Thank you" and passed out. In his head he could still see what was going on. Kristina finished the left and started on the right. The right was much weaker than the left so she cut through it quickly.

When Andrew was free Kristina picked him up bridal style and teleported. Everything that moment on was black. When Andrew awoke he was in a room that seemed vacantly familiar but he didn't know where. Of course it was his room in Reegens but it didn't completely look like his room. Some of the furniture was rearranged. Plus Andrew's most trusted saddle wasn't there along with a bunch of pictures. Was he truly in his room? "Oh few it was all just a dream," he said. "I'm not an evil fairy".

The door opened and Andrew closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. A bunch of voices were talking. "I sure hope Andrew is ok in a few days an important holiday is coming up soon," one said.

"I know right," another would say.

There were several voices but Andrew only found a few familiar and one he could pick out one. "I love you my sweet," it said. It was Alex. Another one he could sort of pick out but he wasn't sure if it was her. He thought it was his sister Luxa. All the other familiar voices he couldn't pick out.

**Who are these familiar voices and where is he. I know it is short but I wanted this chapter to be quick but a heart pounder. I still accept everything.**


	16. snow ball fight

"I love you my sweet," the voice said. It was Alex. She kissed him on the head and left. The room got quiet. Andrew sat up. The room was only being illuminated by the sunlight outside.

"That can't be right," he thought "Reegens doesn't get sunlight. It is built inside the crust. Hm I need answers".

He got up and left room. To the right were stairs. Down stairs Andrew could see people. They were the Blitz. "Now I'm officially confused". Andrew walked down the stairs. When he got down stairs he asked "What happened? Where am I?"

The only was everyone screaming "Andrew!" and everyone hugging him.

"Yes, yes you all are happy to see me but is the group hug necessary?"

"Whoops," everyone but Alex said. They stepped back.

She was snug against his chest. Her eyes were closed. She made a loving sigh and rubbed her head against his chest.

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes but smiled and patted her head at the same time. "So again. Where am I and what happened?"

"You're on Kalinfea silly," Kristina said.

"Ok so we are on your home planet," Andrew said. "But again what happened?"

"You better sit down this may be a little hard," Lanie said. She patted a couch and took the one across from it. So did the entire Blitz but Alex and Andrew took a seat on the couch Lanie patted. Alex laid her head on his lap.

"Andrew this may be a little tough to handle but the Trix betrayed you. We are afraid you have been knocked out for only a couple of days".

"Three thank you very much," Kristina yelled angrily.

"I don't believe it. I thought it was only a dream. They are really trying to steal my power and destroy Alfea. I thought I could trust them but noooo, they had to get revenge". Andrew started to sob. "I can't believe I left my own wife and true friends just to be used. Alex I… I… I'm so upset that I can't even come up with words".

"Are you sorry?" Kayla asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not going to apologize. I'm not weak but I am hating myself right now".

Lanie got up, walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well don't," she said. "Alex apparently doesn't care. She is lying snug asleep in your lap making up for lost time. She still loved you".

He looked up, wiped his tears leaned down and kissed his wife who had snuggled closer to him. The Blitz could hear him whisper "I still loved you. I always have and always will".

There was a knock at the door. "That must be the specialist back with the tree. They went out to get a tree," Sou said. "We can't have Christmas without the tree".

At the door weren't just the specialist but also a young man and woman and two guards. The specialists were allowed to enter but the other four were stopped.

"State your name and business," Sou sassed.

"King and queen of Kalinfea," the male said "We demand to see our daughter".

Sou looked behind her. The Blitz and specialist were begining to decorate the tree. A couple like Lanie were transformed decorating the very top where no one could reach on foot. Kristina was looking at the king and queen. She wasn't happy. "Kiss my ass father," Kristina said. Her voice was full of hate and anger with and towards her parents. "So you and mom can just piss off. You know I told you over the summer, once I was on Alfea grounds until the end of the school year only I was allowed to begin contact between us so leave".

"There you go," Sou said. "The answer is no, so why don't you just run along and sit on your throne all day".

The king began to get angry he ordered his guards to apprehend Sou but were blown back by a gust of wind Sou sent towards them. "Don't touch me".

"You want something done right you have to do it yourself," the king said. He barged straight in and demanded "Kristina you are to come home right now. Be friends with this boy I cannot allow. He is too dangerous". He pointed towards Andrew who was on his back underneath the tree doing something.

"Go home father. He is my friend and I am not a little girl anymore; you can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with".

The king growled and stormed out shoving Sou. Her back and head slammed against the wall causing just a small bit of pain but she quickly recovered. Andrew gave a quick yell and griped his heart. everyone noticed but assumed a cramp. "Wow your father is mean. What father doesn't approve their children's friends just because he has an evil fairy living in him?" Sou asked "Such prejudice".

"I don't care," Kristina said.

Andrew crawled out from underneath the tree. He was covered in sap. "Damn it not again. Why does this always happen?" Andrew asked. He started to remove the sap from his hands then rubbed his chest again. "Every year I lose a shirt made from spider silk to sap. How the…" Everyone was staring. They seemed to want to ask a question. "Anyways the reason I yelled was Sou got hurt which led to my heart hurting. Don't know why it happens but it started hurting when you guys got hurt fighting a beast on Aqua as well. It is like I can tell when my friends get hurt".

Everyone was still staring but blinked when Alex stirred. "Well we will add that to the list of reasons we hate you," Leander said. "You are weird". Everyone ignored his remark except the specialist who just nodded.

When the tree was finished they woke her up and sat on the couches. The fire was on and so was the radio. Around three o' clock Kristina got up and went to the bathroom where they could hear her talking and Andrew went outside and climbed a ladder to the roof. Inside everything went dead but picked up in a matter of minutes.

When he came back in he shut the radio off and connected a computer of his to the stereo. Eventually the music started again this time it was an internet radio. "Better," he said. They just continued listening to the music this time with no commercials till they all went to bed.

The next day was pretty normal for the Christmas season. The Blitz and specialist all went their separate ways to buy presents. Andrew had bought all the girls a new Reegen dress made from the silk of the spiders and the guys a weapon from the armory.

When he got home no one was home but he didn't worry. It was a good thing to because right after he wrapped the presents stuck them under the tree everyone else came in and did the exact same thing. They checked the time. It read 12:30 so the Blitz headed out to lunch. Kristina showed them her favorite place to eat. It was a little restaurant that served sandwiches.

There the Blitz got their sandwiches and headed out. They saw many little kids running around playing in the snow and parents running around buying gifts for their family. Lanie was the first done with her sandwich and had just finished when the snow on the ground began to shake. Eventually it stopped and it all began to move towards one spot. Up the street the snow built and built until it all became a giant snowman with legs. It roared and walked down the street destroying everything. When it reached the Blitz he grabbed Andrew who instantly reacted by biting a huge chunk of snow out of it.

It roared again and dropped Andrew instantly, who had just swallowed the snow. "Magic Winx solar," he said. Andrew transformed into clothes looking like Alex's. The rest of Blitz transformed as well and struck the beast with a spell. Everyone hurt him except Lanie. When her spell hit he just got bigger.

"What? my attack didn't do anything?" she qquestioned. "I guess I can't help everyone".

The Blitz nodded and surrounded the beast. "Solar flare". When the sun attack hit the beast it melted whatever the spell touched.

Alex smiled at her accomplishment but frowned when the beast roared. It opened its mouth and icicles flew from it. Andrew pushed her out of the way and yelled "Aegis". Almost all the icicles had been blocked but a couple managed to elude the shield and cut his hip and skirt along with a leg. When he looked at it he growled. "Sun beam". He shot a beam at the stomach but when it almost hit the beast opened a hole in itself making the beam miss.

Everyone growled. "Shooting star," Kristina said. Blocking the attack, the giant snow man put its hand it front of the attack but instead the attack still hit and melted a small hole in the hand but it wasn't much.

The beast roared again. "Aw does this thing ever quit making noises?" Kayla asked covering her ears. He swung but missed her for she cut his hand off.

"I'm sick and tired of this," Lanie said "Alex wish you guys would just finish him. I dont like sitting out in fights".

"Wish i knew what spell would work well. My sunny attack only blinds him".

"I got it," Andrew said. "Sun meteor". When the many mini suns hit the giant snowman it became nothing but a puddle of water. All the snow was gone. They detransformed. Andrew quickly transformed back for when he put weight on his cut leg he screamed. he couldnt walk.

"I think I've had enough of the snow," Sou said. "Can we go home?"

"Sure".

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Even if you guys said no we have to i have a cut hip and as you can tell a cut leg as well," he said.

Behind them on one of the surviving buildings the Trix were watching. "Damn it so close," Ice said.

"I told you we should have made a giant beast made of darkness," Darcy said. "They wouldn't have won".

"Oh shut up," Stormy said angrily. "They still would have won thanks to the sun fairy. A living creature with lightning powers would work better".

In a cave far away…

"Damn it," a voice said. "Those Trix can't do anything right. How am I suppose to get a giant army from the strongest fairy. His serve me after all who wouldn't serve the person who helped make his mother and gave him his power".

Six girl voices came. They all laughed. "It is ok," one said. She walked over to behind the chair. Remaining in the shadows she stuck her arms out and began massaging the man's shoulder. "Thanks girls. I love having you around".

"Remember," five male voices came. "They are our girl friends".

**Who is these men and girls? What does he mean created his mother and gave him his power? Still accepting witches powers for any power because Andrew can control any power after all. (Requirements-name what is the power (wind fire etc) what is does (ex. sends two balls of wind from hand that create tornadoes) and class (winx charmix enchantix etc) also accepting chapter or event recommendations. Poll is still on wall.**


	17. the fox necklace

**I realize this is boring but a bunch of people sent me pms asking what a physical guardian is so I explained it in this chapter and added a little drama I think... not sure if it is**

A couple days had passed and it was Christmas day and the Blitz were in the room opening presents and hugging each other saying thank you and telling their boy friends "I love you".

Andrew was in the kitchen yelling at some cooks who Kristina had ordered to come from the palace. "Clang," went a spoon.

"This is disgusting," Andrew said. "The sauces are over cooked; you take the turkey out and plate it cold and you put the pasta in before the water was ready. Plus you mixed blood with the stuffing. Are you trying to get us sick? I have a reputation in Reegens and I'm not letting someone who can't even cook ruin it so just get out. Just get the f**k out before I get too pissy". The cooks left and Andrew walked into the living room. "Stupid cooks can't even make a simple turkey". His eyes flashed yellow and half green half brown when he sat down. Everyone greeted him but noticed his eyes and his anger.

"Control your anger sweetie," Alex said.

"And cheer up," Lanie said. "It's Christmas here". Lanie searched under the tree and found a present from underneath it. "Here". She handed him a present that was wrapped in white wrapping paper covered in pictures of dogs.

When he unwrapped it a small black fox jumped out. "Andrew," it thought. "I've missed you so". The fox was quite small. It was just a little taller than Shamin about two feet and had black fur. Its ears were black and pointed. Its paws were red and so wasthe tip of the fur which was shaped like a flame on its head. Around his neck was a big ring of fur that was all bushed together.

"I've missed you too Zara".

"Uh can you explain why we all heard that fox's thoughts?" Kristina asked.

Andrew didn't respond. He just laughed nonstop while Zara licked his face. "Andrew!" Sou yelled.

Andrew said something but the others didn't understand. "Huh?"

"Tele..." he started but started laughing again.

"What is tele?" asked Kristina.

"Telepathy," Lanie and Alex both said.

"Zara is slowly becoming a guardian but he hasn't found the one he wants. So right now he is just our pet but Shamin's student. He communicates through thoughts because he can't physically speak like Shamin can," Alex explained to everyone.

"Let me guess," Kayla said. "He wants to be Andrew's".

Zara stopped licking him and ran up stairs where everyone heard a yelp. "Of course he crashes into Shamin. And yes he wants to be mine but unless the scientist figure out a way to enable two physical he is suppose to be Alex's when he turns ten," Andrew said. "Thanks Lanie".

Lanie shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Don't just thank me, thank the rest of them we all noticed you missed someone so everyone went to Reegens the other day and asked your sister who you likely missed and she said she would bring him here last night. The only reason I knew about him was because I met him last night".

"Thanks girls, thanks you guys". Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

Alex walked up and pulled a small box out of her shirt pocket. "This is my present. Hope you like it," she said.

When he opened it Andrew was shocked. Inside was a small purple flame shaped jewel no one recognized. Attached to it was a chain. When he pulled it out everyone noticed it wasn't just a jewel it was a necklace. Andrew was speechless.

"Well go on," the girls said. "Try it on".

And that is what he did. He put it on over his head. It dangled just below his chest. "It's lovely," he said. "I love it". The young couple hugged. "I'm not sure if the dress was enough compared to this so I hope this is enough". Andrew kissed her. When she realized what was happening she just kissed him back. The others began kissing their boyfriends. Soon it was a full kissing fest.

What the others didn't realize was that Zara had just changed Andrew's emotions. In his head he was thinking of his mother. Andrew just continued pretending to be happy the rest of the day to keep everyone from worrying. At ten they all said goodnight and headed to their rooms. The specialist headed to their apartment. Inside his room Andrew began to cry.

Outside the room Shamin was teaching Zara but they both couldn't concentrate with him crying and Shamin saw in his right eye that Andrew's heart was slowly growing with the darkness. His dark side was taking over but Andrew's heart was fighting back. If Andrew got too sad he would be taken over.

"I can't concentrate with Andrew crying," Zara thought.

"What is even worse is the sadder he gets the darker his heart becomes". They knew that was bad.

The two creatures ran into Lanie and Alex's room. Jumping onto Lanie's bed they woke them both up. "Lanie, Alex Andrew needs your help," they both said.

"What is wrong?"Lanie asked

"Andrew is crying and his dark side is taking over," Shamin said jumping on her bed. "So come on".

Lanie and Alex were both up in a flash running to his room. Inside Andrew was sobbing. His pillow was drenched. "Andrew you okay?" his wife asked. She sat down on one side of the bed and began stroking his hair. Lanie sat on the other end.

"Can I please be left alone?" he asked

"No what is wrong?" Lanie asked. She grabbed one of his braids and began twirling it around her finger.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Andrew said. "Just let me lie here and cry my eyes out".

"No," Alex said "Tell me what is wrong so I can help you feel better".

"You want to help me feel better? Give life back to my creators".

"You know I can't do that. Even if I could I wouldn't because you know it is forbidden," Alex said.

"I'm confused who you guys are talking about".

"Andrew is talking about his parents remember he was abandoned as an infant and apparently he still hasn't gotten over it".

He shook his head. "That is true but it isn't just that," he said. "I am also upset about the death of my parents".

"Don't you have memories of them?" Lanie asked

He shook his head. "No I don't. I never met them and seeing Zara at this time makes me think of her. I'm glad to see him but when he came out I just started thinking of her".

"It's ok," Lanie said. "We are your family now. So don't worry about it".

He sat up. "I know but I still can't stop thinking about her".

At that time Zara ran in, jumped on to the bed and thought "How is everything?"

"Oh Zara". Andrew grabbed the little fox.

"You're choking me," Zara thought. Andrew let him go in fear. "I take it everything isn't going well".

Everyone shook their head. "Andrew let try getting a little rest and we will see how we're doing in the morning".

He nodded and lied down. Closing his eyes Andrew went to sleep with Shamin who had just entered the room at his feet and Zara at his head.

Alex kissed him goodnight and the two girls left. Inside Lanie asked "Alex can you tell me about the physical form of a spiritual guardian?"

They both sat on their bed. "Sure what do you want to know?"

"Well what exactly is it?"

"The physical form is kind of like a bonded pixie. There are a few differences though. Becoming someone's guardian or getting a guardian takes time. You have to become friends over time. It isn't just friendship at first sight. Shamin and Andrew took the shortest time only a few months".

"What else is different?"

"Well usually they have the ability to fight and they are usually in the form of the animals there isn't any record of a physical guardian shaped like anything else. You both also have to agree to the animal becoming your guardian".

"Now what does it do?"

"Their job is to protect you and keep your spirit safe. When you get one you are putting your spirit in the hands of someone else. There is a certain chain when someone is killed if the physical is killed everyone else dies in the link because the person looses their spirit causing them to die. The spiritual dies later on as well. When it is the person who is killed just the spiritual is killed if you have one. You can live without one. The physical continues to live because it still carries the spirit so then the person is still safe. They are just another spirit in your body aiding in anything they feel like aiding you in. Why do you ask? Do you want one?"

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure". And with that the two girls finished the conversation and went to sleep.

"Hm that necklace; where have I seen it before?" A man asked. He was watching Andrew sleep. The necklace was at his bed side. "It does something I just can't remember what".

A girl with long red hair stepped up. Her eyes were golden cat pupils and a man with blond hair was standing beside her with his hand around her waist. "I don't know but what bugs me is how he gets upset over someone he didn't even meet," the girl said.

"Many people due. But I am one of the two creators of his mother. The Trix better hurry and get that power before it is too late".

The girl giggled. "Soon you will rule all of the magic dimension," she said.

** Why does this man keep appearing and who is he? Who is this red head and blond next to him watching Andrew? And why is this necklace familiar and what does it do. I still accept everything and now if you want your fairy to have a physical guardian just pm me. You can create your own or I will make one I have a bunch of ideas for guardians.**


	18. new semester

It was now January. The Blitz and specialist have returned to Alfea for a new semester. Everyone but Andrew wanted to go out to Magix to celebrate the new year. "Do you all want to go to Magix?" asked Kayla

"Sure," everyone but Andrew said. They shrugged their shoulders when they said it.

"Can't," Andrew went. "Have to get Zara's paperwork from Reegens and get it to... Where is he?"

Zara's head and front paws popped out of Alex's shirt. His head was in front of her neck. "Can I come?" he thought.

"What are you doing in there?" Alex asked

"I'm cold".

Alex shook her head and Sou pried the fox out of her shirt. "You can come and I'm pretty sure hang out in Alex's shirt but you have to be on her back," Sou said.

Alex nodded and stuck her right arm out to Sou. The fox climbed it and got in the back of Alex's shirt.

"Well you better get to work," Leander said.

Andrew shook his head and said "You specialist are just in a hurry to get rid of me. Fine". He turned around and ran towards his room; Shamin clutching onto his shirt for dear life. About halfway there Sou began walking towards him.

"Sou didn't I see you head the other way".

"No I don't think so".

"I know you headed towards Magix with everyone else," Shamin said climbing onto Andrew's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Andrew demanded.

"Andrew I'm your friend Sou," Sou said.

"If you headed towards Magix then how are you right in front of me?"

At that time a voice came from behind. He turned around to see Sou heading towards him. "Thank god you stopped".

"Ok but now I'm seeing double".

Sou scratched her head. "What do you mean?" she asked

Andrew stepped aside. "This," he said.

"Woah," the second Sou said. She was surprised. "What is this? Do I really look like that? Never mind what is this trickery?"

The first Sou chuckled. It was quite creepy. She jumped and did a front flip. She disappeared and in her place was a little bird like creature. It was a little blue ball that had cloud like wings. "Greetings," it said. "My name is Blusa".

"Déjà vu," Andrew said. The real Sou was confused. "This same thing happened when Alex and I first met Zara. He looked just like Alex".

"Ah," Sou said. She turned to the bird. "Greetings Blusa my name is Sou and this Andrew. We are pleased to meet you".

"Thank you," Blusa said. The little bird flew over to Sou and perched itself on her shoulder.

"Aw she likes me". She scratched below Blusa's chin.

"Well now that we have finished this greeting," Andrew said. "What did you need?"

"What did I want to ask you? Oh yeah do you want us to pick you up anything from Magix".

"I guess just some dinner".

Sou just said "Ok" and left with her new little pet.

When they were out of sight Andrew headed back to the room. Inside a printer was going. On it was a small stack of papers. When it finished the top one said "Personnel file".

He took it across campus to a big door. Andrew knocked and a voice said "Come in".

"Aw Andrew I just sent Griselda to fetch you," Mrs. Faregonda said. "What can do for you?"

"I talked to Mrs. Griselda over break about someone named Zara. I'm pretty sure you were told".

"Aw yes the little fox's personnel file. Is that it?"

"Yes it is". Andrew handed the headmistress the stack of papers.

"Is this it? There is only like twenty papers". Andrew nodded. "This is nothing compared to the file I was sent about Shamin".

"How old do you think he is?"

"Sixteen".

Andrew laughed and Shamin hopped onto the table. "I'm 102," Shamin said. "I waited eighty-six years till I became a spiritual guardian. Zara is only about seven".

"Oh my bad well thanks for the file".

"Good bye," Andrew said. Shamin hoped onto his shoulder and they left. Out in the hallway there were students running around trying to find some classrooms and/or their dorms. Andrew walked back to his room. The hallway of his dorm was clear.

Almost about to open the door Andrew started hearing a familiar voice. Spinning around quickly causing Shamin fly off, he sent an attack in the directions of the voice. Shamin did the same thing. The voice screamed.

Around the corner the girl he met on the first day walked up to him and grabbed them both by the necks. Andrew was slammed against the wall and Shamin was thrown across the hall. "Please don't," Andrew begged grabbing her wrist.

The girl thought for a moment then said "Nah". She threw a punch at Andrew's stomach. The wind got knocked out of him. She threw another punch at his face.

"Magic wi…" he started but was stopped by another punch to the stomach. "Damn girl," he thought. The girl continued to throw punches at his stomach and face.

When everything started to become blurry Andrew heard the fairy say "You don't mess with Milena". He passed out when she punched him once more in the stomach. Everything was dark.

When Andrew awoke he was on his bed. Sou and Kayla were next to him. "Ugh my stomach," he said when he sat up.

They turned around. "Andrew you're up," Kayla said. "How do you feel?"

"What part of "ugh my stomach" do you not understand?"

"Don't worry Kristina is getting some painkillers," Sou said chuckling. She handed him a container.

"What is this?" he asked grabbing and examining it.

"Dinner," they both said.

He looked at the container then tossed it on his bed. Rubbing is eyes he said "I'm not that hungry".

Blusa flew back onto Sou's shoulder. "So you're not going to eat that?"

Kayla glared at her. "He just got the crap beat out of him. It isn't suprising he won't eat when his stomach hurts. So don't start that besides you just ate". She turned to Andrew. "What's wrong, you know besides your stomach?"

"Nothing," he said. Sou and Kayla both raised an eyebrow. "Nothing," he said again.

"OK," Kayla said. "Geez how long does it take for one person to get painkillers?" She checked her watch.

At that time the door burst open and Alex, Kristina, and Lanie all charged in. Alex jumped on to Andrew. "Andrew you're ok".

"I won't be if you don't get off my gut," he said.

"Oops". She got off of him.

"Andrew, guess what?" Zara thought

"Now, now Zara I think Andrew has had enough excitement for one day. we will save it for tomorrow," Lanie said. " You should probably get some sleep".

He nodded. So Kristina handed him a pain killer. Andrew took it and went to sleep. Inside he dreamed he and a girl were in a cave like room. He watched both of them face a man standing in the middle of the room laughing. "You stupid fairies, he said. "There is no way you can win. I have the most famous team on my side. Their leader is the second most powerful fairy".

"Girls please stop this," the girl said. She had long pink hair. She wore a sparkling green top and short shorts. Her wings were purple and green. They were also close to a heart. On her right arm was a fingerless glove and on her left was some sort of sleeve. "It is me your old friend".

"Fr…" a voice started but stopped when she and five other girls screamed. The man was sending negative energy towards the voices

"I have had enough of this," Andrew said. He flew into the darkness. He too began screaming.

Eventually the man stopped. "Stupid fairy".

Andrew landed right in front of the girl with pink hair. "Please ah…y. Save those girls," he said. His body occasionally flashed his dark form.

"What about you?" she asked

"It is too ah... it's too late for me," he said. "My dark form is ah… it's taking over. Take the girls to Alfea. There you will find a group of five girls. Their group name is the Blitz. They should be able to help the girls and please tell the one named Alex I'm not ah… dead. I'm just gone".

"I'm helping you…" she started but Andrew interrupted.

"No!" he yelled "Take the girls and get to Alfea. Now!"

The girl looked shocked and then ran into the shadows. The man walked up and looked down at the weak fairy. He just laughed.

* * *

><p>Andrew lied peacefully in his bed. "We should all probably go to bed too," Lanie said. Everyone agreed so they all said their good nights and went to bed. Lanie lied in her bed staring at the ceiling.<p>

"I hope he's ok," she thought. Eventually Andrew started tossing and turning. He occasionally made a noise that sounded like he was having a bad dream.

Lanie looked over and saw that he no longer wore his normal clothes. Instead he was transformed into his dark clothes. She got up and when she was standing she noticed Kristina was getting up.

"You can't sleep either?" she asked

Kristina shook her head. "No," she said. They both walked over to Andrew and Kristina pressed her hand to his forehead when he stopped tossing. "Eow," she said. "He's burning up".

Lanie tried to put her's on it but he began tossing again. So Kristina held him down while Lanie put her hand to him. It retreated before it fully touched him. "You're right," she said. "We should probably get Mrs. Faregonda".

Kristina nodded and both of them ran out the room. They ran all over the campus searching for the headmistress. When the found her she was sound asleep in her room. Lanie banged on the door. The girls waited for a couple minutes but eventually Faregonda opened the door.

"What is it girls?" she asked. The two girls rambled on but the she didn't understand. "Woah, woah, woah girls slow down. Lanie you first what is going on?"

"It's Andrew. Something is wrong".

Kristina nodded. "Yes he is transformed into his dark clothes while he is sound asleep and he is burning up".

"Ok. I'll take a look".

The three fairies ran to the dorm and when they arrived they heard someone yell "I won't join you," and a big bang. Inside Andrew was sitting up mumbling "I won't turn evil. I won't hurt my friends," over and over again. Everyone was starting to gather around.

"Excuse me girls," Faregonda said getting by the group of girls. She put her hand to his forehead as Lanie and Kristina had done.

"Girls, he is fine. Just a little warm but I don't know why he is in his Winx outfit," she said. And with that Faregonda left without a word.

Andrew was still mumbling. "Andrew, what is wrong?" Kayla asked

He didn't respond. He just grabbed his hair and removed the braids in it. Alex sat next to him. "Andrew will you please talk," she said rubbing his back. He didn't respond again. He just detransformed and placed his face in his hands and started crying. "Andrew?"

Everyone sat down on the floor. "Andrew I ask again. What is wrong?" Kayla asked.

"I'm scared. I just had a terrible nightmare. Someone is in trouble. Six someone's have become evil and to save them I have to absorb all the negative energy in them".

"It's ok," Kayla said rubbing his leg. "It was just a dream".

"I don't understand why this happens to just Andrew," Kristina said. "Weird things are only happening to him".

"Let's not worry about it," Lanie said

A little creature crawled out from under Lanie's sheets. It looked like a weird mammal. It was light brown. Its tail was bushy with a creamy tip. For a collar it had one like Zara but was also cream colored. Its eyes were mostly vertical brown eyes. It also had big ears. Its paw pads were pink. "Who are you guys talking to?" it said. Its voice was high and squeaky.

"Eve meet Andrew" Lanie said.

"Hi there," she said. Andrew only waved and began crying again. "Aw does someone need some love?" Eve crawled on its four legs to Andrew and rubbed it's head on him.

He smiled and began to pet him. "Thank you," he said. "You are so sweet. Hey Lanie". Andrew pointed to his hair.

"Sure I'd like to play with your hair". Lanie grabbed a brush from her drawer, sat behind him and began doing his hair. "Andrew we met Eve in Magix. She specializes in helping people when they are down. She is really attracted to me like Blusa is to Sou. By the way, where is that little ball of cotton?"

"I'm right here," Blusa said flying through the air. Zara was quickly behind him. Everyone laughed when Blusa crashed into the wall.

* * *

><p>"Ha those fairies are so stupid aren't they uh Bluma is it?" the mysterious man asked. He was watching the Blitz talk.<p>

"They are stupid," the girl said. "They don't realize that we are sending signals about our existence left and right and they don't realize it. You are close it isn't Bluma though," the girl said

"What do you think uh Skylar?"

"Don't call me that even though it is close but i don't know".

**You guys know already what I'm accepting no sense in me constantly repeating myself and if you guys still want a guardian for your fairy I would be happy to make one for you or you can create one and pm it to me remember physicals are guardians.**


	19. the voices of nature

"So what is our next class?" Alex asked.

"We are supposed to meet Palladium outside for an outside activity," Sou said.

"Ugh I hope it wasn't as bad as are last one," Kayla said. "I can't stand poison ivy".

"That was your fault for not looking where you were going," Kristina said.

"Now now let's all calm ourselves," Andrew said. "Let's not start a fight besides we are supposed to be listening to the voices of nature".

"Oh boy," Sou said. She said nothing else before she ran straight outside.

"Hey wait up," everyone said running after here.

Outside Palladium was giving instructions. "You are supposed to make it to the other end of the swamp as fast as you can; only using what you find in the forest and your wits".

"Aw great," Kayla said. "We are going back to the swamp. "Wonderful, mud, snakes and poison ivy".

"Well guess you have to watch where you are going," Kristina joked.

Palladium led all his students to the starting line. "And… go". A gun blank went off. Everyone took off running but the Blitz stayed behind and walked.

"So what do you think the trees are saying?" Alex asked. She walked up and placed her hand on a tree.

"I bet they are saying nothing because they can't talk," Andrew said.

Looking at the tree Alex said "Actually they are saying that Kayla needs to watch where she is going".

"Wait wah?" She looked down. Poison ivy was at her feet. "Thanks. Hey Andrew I've been holding something in for quite some time that i need to tell you".

"No you don't need to tell me anything because I don't want to know what you saw about me in that book you got from Selena".

Kayla was shocked. "How did he know that?" she thought. "Hey Andrew. How did you know I was going to say something about the book".

"I've been taught to perceive things before people say anything".

"Ah".

Kristina had stopped moving a while back and was falling behind but she eventually yelled "Hey you guys come over here". Kristina motioned them her way. She was looking at the ground. Lying there was a small creature unconscious. A paper airplane was next to it. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Sou said.

"It looks like a little fairy but I've never seen a fairy like this," Andrew said

"Perhaps we should get it to Palladium," Alex said. "Maybe he can tell us what it is".

"Yes," Sou and Kristina said together. Kristina picked up the little creature.

"Poor little thing," Alex said. "Come on let's go". The Blitz began walking again.

About halfway there Andrew saw something out of the corner of his eye. A giant black sphere heading towards Kristina. "Kristina look out," he said. In order to save his friend he leaped towards her pushing her out of the way. The ball wasn't quite what he expecting. Instead of hurting him it engulfed him. When the black light died from around him the others were no longer around him.

In fact, he was no longer in the swamp. He was by the lake in the forest. He had been teleported there. The Trix were in front of him. "Ha I knew that plan would work," Ice said. "We have got you right where we want you; away from the others".

"Oh yeah, fine magic Winx nature".

Andrew transformed. He wore pink fingerless gloves. On his neck was a green necklace and a flower bud was on his chest. He had on a sparkly pink dress that was darker on the top then the bottom. He also had on pink boots.

"Not quite what I expected but note to self try to avoid nature".

"Ha you expect to beat us with roots and vines?" Stormy asked. She threw an attack and he dodged it.

"Actually I expect to win with the trees as well. Golden Pollen". The ground grew vines that wrapped around the witches. "Ha I bet you remember that spell. I learned that from a biography on Flora".

"Yeah I remember this spell," Darcy said. "And I learned how to counter it". The vines began growing black. Steadily growing black they eventually died.

"Oh boy now you've done it".

"Ha try using spells that we haven't faced before," Ice said. "Because remember we have faced the Winx before".

"Fine, Walking Trees". He shot a green sphere at the ground. A bunch of trees rose up from the ground and sent their roots towards the witches. "Let's see you break free of that".

"Thanks for making these able to attack," Ice said. "You made things worse on yourself".

"What do you mean? I have complete control of these things".

The trees let go of the witches and started walking on their roots towards Andrew. "You were saying?"

Avoiding the roots flying at him, he flew over the lake. "I've got to figure out an attack that will stop them," he thought. "Let's try another familiar spell".

"Flower Twister," he said. Sending a twister of flowers at the witches he was launched back a couple feet. "Stupid recoil. Well at least the witches were hit".

"Erg, you really are becoming a pain feel an ice blast," She sent a blue blast from here hands. It engulfed him in a tower of ice. "Ha they are right. You are weak".

Andrew began to get angry. "Solar flare". The ice melted and the fire struck the witches and the walking trees which burned to cinders and ash. "Take that back!" He launched an attack that missed the witches and hit a long branch.

"Ha perhaps you need to check your accuracy as well," Darcy said. "Try this spell out why don't you". The witches together sent a big stream spell at him.

Andrew just stood there. The spells died down but he was standing there. "What how?" the witches all asked.

"I believe you remember the spell Aegis? Yes? Ok good. Now how do you girls like the last spell now?" He snapped his fingers and the branch he hit swung around and hit the witches in the back.

"Well, well guess someone is playing rough," Stormy said. "Well guess what. So can I". The sky got dark and cloudy. "Perfect timing".

"Impossible we were promised clear skies".

"Well guess it is time to play dirty".

"Guess so," Andrew said. "Heliopoli". The witches and Andrew both sent their most powerful spells at each other. The only one who didn't get hit was Andrew. He just rapidly dodged the witches' spells. Just then lightning bolts rapidly danced around them. "This is impossible unless… you, you are doing this. You made it dark and the lightning".

"Took you long enough to figure it out now dance you little hoodlum fairy, dance". He tried to dodge the lightning bolts but they were just too fast. Eventually he got struck by a bunch of them in the back. He crashed into the ground but managed to stand quite dazed.

"Ha, ha, ha, you silly fairy. You think you can beat the three of us with lightning dancing around you. You can barely stand. Plus you have almost no energy".

Gasping for air he managed to say "I may have limited energy left erg… but I can still finish this with one spell before I collapse. Again". He held up his right hand. "Teleporta," he said.

Out of thin air the Trix just disappeared in surprise and with that Andrew detransformed and fell. He awoke with a fright as if it was a dream but he wasn't in his room he was in a room that the walls, ceiling and floor were the inside of trees. Getting up he collapsed on the floor griping his back in pain. "Oh damn my back hurts and lying on wood doesn't help".

He heard someone come in but he couldn't see who it was because his eyes were shut too tight. "Oh you poor thing," it said.

The voice sounded like a women's but it was unfamiliar to him. Being the only voice in the room, Andrew assumed that it was its owner that picked him up and set him on the bed. Something was pressed to his lips.

"Drink!" the voice ordered. Doing as the voice commanded he put some in mouth but spit in on the women. "Ah Artemis, maiden goddess of the hunt! Why did you do that?"

The only answer was "Ow. Ow, ow, ow".

"Huh?"

"It's disgusting. What is that?"

"Of course it is gross. What did you expect? Milk? It is medicine I made to help with the pain in your back. So drink!"

He did as ordered but had to choke it down. When it was in his stomach the pain in his back died down to where he could lay down and open his eyes. As he guessed a women was staring up at him.

She was quite gorgeous. She had long blond hair and baby blue eyes. Her skin looked like she hadn't seen any sunlight. She wore a green dress and blue high heels. She didn't have on any make up or jewelry. She smiled when he looked her in the eyes which made Andrew blush.

She walked over to a counter that held pictures and a bow and arrow above it. Andrew sat up and looked at her. "Where am I and who are you?" he asked

"My home," she said. "I found you unconscious with lightning bolt sparks flowing around your body. My name is Alantia".

"You live in a log cabin?"

The Alantia laughed. "No, I'm against cutting down trees".

"Then how are the walls made of real wood?"

She rolled her eyes. "Where does a tree nymph live?"

"A tree. So". She glared at him. "You're a dryad? The tree nymph". The lady nodded. He looked her up and down.

"Wouldn't you be with Lady Artemis?"

"Long story but to shorten it, she said she would have offered me a chance to join but I was dating a hunter when I met her. I'm still immortal though".

"That his bow right up there?"

"Yeah I got it when he died. He died in a car crash".

"Oh". He looked down and felt his chest. He could feel his locket but not his necklace. "Hey did you find a necklace when you found me?"

Alantia walked over and opened a drawer. "This?" she asked

He grabbed it instantly. "Yes, thank god you found it". Sticking it back on it began to become a darker shade.

To change the subject the Alantia said "I know you are enemies with the Trix. So are all the dryad in these trees. They are trying to destroy our homes".

"How did you know?"

"Some things I can just tell. Tell me, where are you from?"

"Alfea".

"Isn't that a school for fairies?"

"Please just don't start," Andrew said sounding upset "About me being a fairy. Ok? I'm the fairy of mayhem an evil kind. Plus I am a boy. Just please don't start. I have enough problems".

She sat down and told him to sit next to her. He did just that. "So tell me what is bothering you".

"I'm just thinking of how much pain I'm causing my friends. I try not to betray them or go missing because they tend to freak out a little when that happens. My wife especially".

She stuck her hand up his shirt and began stroking his back. Her hand was so soft and smooth but as if her touch was magical he began to get drowsy. "It is ok. I will try to get one of our messengers to send a message to Alfea. Not by paper. They will tell the headmistress the message to her face. You should probably get some sleep though. Can I get your name?"

"An…" Andrew started but yawned.

"Huh? An isn't a name can you try saying your name again?" No answer came. Andrew's head just began descending towards her lap as he began to fall asleep. "Can you?"

"Andr…" he started but stopped when he fell asleep.

Alantia began stroking his head and smiled. Getting up she repositioned him to where he was lying on the bed. "Andr? What could that make up? Andre or Andrew"

She walked outside and told a messenger what to do.

**you all know what im accepting. moves, witches, fairies**, **and if you are the creator of one of the blitz members just tell if you wether or not want me to make a guardian for them or you can make them.**


	20. who am i

Alantia sat patiently by Andrew waiting. She stroked his head. There was a knock and she went to go check it out. Five girls were standing at the door. "Are you Alantia?" one asked. She nodded. "Can I see my husband?"

"Oh you must be his friends please, please come in". She let the girls in.

Alex introduced everyone. "How long has he been asleep?"

"What time is it?" Alantia asked

Kristina checked her watch. "Five forty-five," she said.

"So that would be uh and about an hour".

"Ah thanks," Alex said. She patted Andrew on the head. He woke up blinking his eyes. "Time to wake up sweetie. Again Alantia thanks for everything".

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Sou. She pointed to Andrew who was on the floor gripping his back. Kayla got down on her knees and lifted his shirt. "His back is swollen to a certain point that I already know what happened. He was struck rapidly by lightning. Only Stormy could have done this kind of injury".

"Here step aside". Alantia walked up and rubbed something on his back that healed all the swollen parts. "Better now try to avoid the Trix for a week or so just so you can regain your strength.

He nodded. "Come on let's go home," Lanie said.

* * *

><p>"Ha, ha, ha so Andrew survived the rapid lightning's eh well too bad for him we will quickly try again," Ice said.<p>

"Want me to tell you know who to try to get it?" Stormy asked

"No if we don't have his power by May then we will but for now we won't ok," Ice said for now let's try a different plan".

"I have an idea. What if we get him so depressed that he is a fairy, he just gives it to us willingly?" Darcy asked

"No I got it this will have to work and if not I will flip".

* * *

><p>At Alfea Andrew asked "Hey girls did you ever find out what that creature was and what was wrong with it?"<p>

"No," Lanie said. She shook her head. "It woke up when you disappeared and headed off to Alfea on its plane".

"Ah, so how was the activity?"

"Fun ," Sou said.

"Worryful," Kayla said.

Andrew laughed. "Are you crazy it was fun until about halfway through it," Sou said.

"Yeah and that is why I said worryful. When he disappeared I began to worry. Probably not as much Alex over there".

"What about me?" she asked. "I heard my name".

Kristina chuckled and said "Nothing, don't worry about it".

"Ok I'll just go back to what I'm doing". As she said she went back to looking at the book in front of her.

"What you looking at? The book Selena loaned us?" Lanie asked.

"Actually no," Eve said. She was walking on Alex's back. "She's studying for Potionology".

"Yeah we are building doing a group experiment in the next class".

"First off Eve will you get the hell off of her? That looks so creepy for you to be doing that. Second Alex we got Sou over here who if Potionology was a language it would be a second language to her. So get over here and join us. We are enjoying a simple conversation".

Alex looked at the book then at her friends. "Nah I realize that we have Sou but seriously do you honestly expect me to remember it. No I won't so I'll finish this chapter and then come join you".

"How about this?" Kayla asked "You can read for ten minutes before I come over there and just take that book from you".

"Fine".

"So Andrew, tell us; how did you and Alex meet? I mean literally you too have been quite a mystery".

"All I can say to this is don't ask, don't tell and no Kristina and Kayla not the kind you are thinking of. Let's just say I'm not allowed to tell because of my military rights and terms".

"Fine but hey, are you going to the dance the school is hosting in February," Lanie asked.

"What…" There was a knock at the door. "Hold on". Andrew got up and went to the door. In the doorway was Griselda. "Griselda? What are you doing here?" he asked.

She didn't respond. She just grabbed his hand. "Hey where are you taking me?" Still no answer. In the hallway they could see other girls as they passed by. Some whispered when they noticed him, some giggled and some did both. "Griselda," he started but next thing Andrew knew he was in front of the doorway to 's office.

Inside he was picked up by one hand then dropped into the chair. "Ow, you don't have to be so violent you know". Griselda sneered.

"Thanks for bringing him," Faregonda said. "But can you leave us now?"

"Fine guess now I get dinner". Soon the room was dead silent. Faregonda was staring out the window. "Tell me Andrew; are you still trying to figure out who you are like Bloom was?"

"Yeah sure I still don't know who I am. Why?"

"I have been permitted to show you something of your past". She walked up to him and placed two fingers on his forehead. Next thing he knew he was in a room with Faregonda, a pregnant women about twenty-three and a man about fifty-five. The man was beating the women. He frequently hit her in the stomach.

"What is going on here? Who are those people?" Andrew asked.

"See anyone familiar?"

"Yeah I see my sister but she can't be pregnant. She is single. Wait that is my sister," Andrew said. He started towards her but Faregonda put her hand out and stopped him

"That isn't your sister," she said. "That is your mother. She was beaten when she was five months pregnant. The goal of the man was to kill you but something different happened. Come". She led him into a portal and next thing he knew he was in a hospital room with her. A woman was screaming.

"This is where you and your sister Luna were born but something happened. Your mother somehow had twins. Almost no one knows why".

"Did they see me only and couldn't find Luna?"

"No; everyone but the doctors said she was only carrying one based on how her stomach was shaped. The doctors knew she had twins but no one listened. Well everyone but your parents".

"Of course. Many Reegens were dumb until I came along".

"Something else happened. Watch". He did as ordered and he noticed that when he came out he had wings and his eyes were his dark colors.

"I was born a fairy".

"Yes, originally when your mother went to check on you guys the doctors said Luna would be born a fairy. She was supposed to be a new fairy of nature. She had the wings but when you came out they learned that something happened. Everyone blamed the beating your mother got. They said the man caused her to have a messed up carriage not a miscarriage".

"Oh my," Andrew said. He looked at the ground and then back at his mother. He began to cry. "I am the product of a mess up and a beating".

"I know it hurts but please watch what else I can show".

Andrew looked back and saw a man and woman enter. The man seemed familiar but he didn't know where from. "I see you had the expected twins after all," he said. "Too bad that the youngest we are forcing you and your husband to…"

"I can't watch anymore," Andrew said. "I know what happens next and I can't watch it just please, please just stop it". And that is what happened. They reappeared in the office with Faregonda's two fingers on his forehead. Before Faregonda could say anything Andrew ran out of the office. He ran straight to the room and flung himself on his bed.

He had been crying none stop when a letter appeared and landed on his head. Opening it he read

Dear Andrew,

We have your friends. Every single one of them; including your precious wife and the specialist are our prisoners. If you ever want to see them again you have till nine pm tonight to meet us in our cave and give us your power. If you choose not to show up we will forcibly rip every single one of their wings out to where they are no longer fairies and sell them as fairy slaves.

Sincerely,

The Trix


	21. Violation

I realize what I did last time was cold hearted for both the severe beating of his mother, the kidnapping of his friends and the threat to rip off their wings and sell them into slavery but I had to get that story out hope none of you guys/gals are angry at me for that. If so please tell me so I can try to fix it.

"I… I don't believe this," Andrew said. "How could they just kidnap my friends? I got to get them back but how no one here likes me except them and Selena. And I haven't even seen her for quite some time. I guess I should go to their dorm to see if they can help".

So he got up dried his tears and headed out the door to his other friend's dorm. There he knocked on the door and it creaked open. He looked in and asked "Selena you here?" She wasn't there but a piece of paper was it read "What part of all your friends do you not understand?"

"Ok now the Trix have crossed the line. I got to rescue them but I can't do it alone," he thought. "No, I am the fairy of mayhem and destruction. I can defeat them. Magic Winx fire".

He transformed into an outfit like his original one but there was no rose. "Sweet," he thought. "Trix prepare to get your asses whipped". Teleporting to the witches' cave he noticed that the witches weren't joking around. Every single one of his friends were tied by their hands and feet on a platform. They also had a machine with a hand attached to its end. The hand was gripped to one of their wings. In a cage were Shamin and his friends that weren't fairies.

He ran up to Alex, the closest to him. She had minor injuries but she still had very little energy. "Alex sweetie is everyone ok?" he asked

She slowly raised her. "Andrew you came," she said softly.

"Yes now I'm going to get everyone of you out". Stepping back he sent a strong beam at the machines.

"No wait," Alex said but it was too late. The beam had blasted through every single one of the machines. Electricity flowed through the circuit and zapped everyone on the platforms. They screamed making Andrew scream and grip his heart.

"Ow that was quite the pain that time". He checked the time. It read eight-fifty. He had ten minutes to get everyone out of here but it was too late. The Trix appeared. "Erg they must have heard the crash," Andrew thought.

"Well, well looks like someone want his friends sold into slavery," Stormy said. "What do you think Darcy?"

"Oh yes he must like to see his friends get hurt," Darcy teased. "Sister would you like to pull the first wing?"

"Sure," Stormy said. She walked up and grabbed Kristina's right wing.

"No wait". It was too late. Stormy had begun pulling as hard as she could. Kristina and Andrew both screamed.

"Please stop hurting us," Andrew said crying. "Please".

"Oh do you not like this?" Stormy pulled again. The same thing happened.

"Please stop hurting us. I will do what ever you want. Pull my wing. If you are going to hurt someone hurt me alone".

They stopped and walked up to the crying fairy. "Will you give us your power?" Ice said.

"Andrew please don't," Kayla said. "It isn't worth it".

"Actually for the life of you thirteen I would say it is a pretty good deal".

Andrew looked at the Trix then the tied up fairies. "Fine, you win," he said. "I will give you my power".

"Smart choice," the Trix said. Ice pressed a button and the others were released.

They ran up to him and Lanie asked "Are you insane?"

He laughed. "Of course not. Why do you think I'm transformed. To get us out of here quickly".

"Huh?" the Trix asked.

"Right now I am in enough pain of what Faregonda showed me".

"Pain?" Selena and Sou both asked.

"Damn didn't mean to say that".

"Well to bad you won't get out of here with your power," Stormy sassed.

"Yes," Ice said. "And I will make sure you don't". An ice spear appeared in her hand. Throwing it Andrew noticed it had split into many tinier ones instantly and tried to teleport but something was stopping him. He couldn't escape.

"Oh god," he said. Next thing everyone knew everyone was pinned at the wall.

"You stupid fairy. Do you really think we are that stupid?" Ice asked. "We knew you would try that stunt so we made sure that you couldn't escape till we had your power".

Everyone struggled to get free but they were trapped. They couldn't move. Ice walked up and ran her sharp nails along Alex's face. "I think I will have this one as my slave".

"Don't touch her!" Andrew ordered. "If you don't stop touching her I will make sure you never breath another breath again. Your death will be slow and painful".

"Geez," Jayden whispered to Shinn. "He really loves her if he acts like that".

"Silence you two," Stormy said. "Or I will reveal what you just said. Hey Ice do you want to test that new trick we made out?"

"Sure," she said. Walking up to Andrew she stared him in the eyes then kissed him. Everyone was shocked. Ice had kissed someone and most of all Andrew a married man. When Ice had forced her tounge past his teeth, she tried to lock her tongue with his. Eventually she did and Andrew began to get drowsy and eventually fell asleep.

"Hee, hee I guess now we can finally get what we want". Ice said snapping her fingers the icicle spears that pinned the out cold fairy to the wall melted. He fell to the floor and she grabbed his arms. Dragging him with them the witches left the room leaving the others just hanging there.

When the room was empty Alex asked angrily "What was that?"

"That was a knock out kiss," Sou said. "The name pretty much describes what it is but the Trix did not create it. It isn't a common witch spell though. Very few know how to do it".

"Ok".

"Sou," Shinn said. "Tell her the rest".

"Do I want to know the rest?" Alex asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"You don't but you should know the rest," Kristina said.

"Alex," Lanie said. "Some reports have shown that the person who gets kissed has fallen in love with the kisser. It is a spell only the most cold hearted use".

"No it isn't true. Andrew won't fall in love with that witch. He loves me". She began to cry.

"Alex there is only a chance that he will fall for her and I doubt that will happen," Shinn said. "He really has a strong attachment to you".

She still continued to cry but soon that sadness turned to anger. She began to get angry. "You Trix have crossed the line". Her body began to glow; growing yellower and yellower as she got angrier. Eventually a burst of energy was released from her body. When the energy was released the room got hot and the icicles holding everyone melted. They were all free.

"Nice job Alex," Leander said. She didn't respond. She just ran straight to the door and listened. Voices were coming through softly.

"So Ice do you think he will wake up loving you?" one asked. It was Stormy's voice.

"I truly don't know," Ice said. Alex creaked the door open so she could see. The Trix were talking in front of Andrew who was unconscious on a platform like the one she was on.

Stormy looked at Andrew and asked "What will happen if he does turn out loving you?"

Ice walked over and placed her hand on his cheek. "I guess I will try loving him back," she said.

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Trix I will stop you," she said. Transforming, she appeared in the doorway. "Trix I have had enough of you. Give me back my husband".

"Nah," Darcy said. "We are good".

"Fine, make me want to kill you". Growling she sent a spell at the witches. They got pushed back against the wall.

"You like assaults eh? Well fine," The Trix said. They all sent a spell at her. The spells gave the fairy a good pop in the face and she was out cold. A yell came and a voice.

"Help me girls. Please," it said.

"Air slice". The Trix were confused until they felt something run across their stomachs. Looking down they saw blood dripping from it.

"Who could have done that?" Stormy asked. "Those chains prevent him from using spells so I don't know who could have done that".

"You know I don't really like how people forget me," Sou said walking in transformed with the specialist and other Blitz at her side.

"Well good for you let's see how you do when your blind," Darcy said. She sent a spell at her that when it came in contact with her, Sou couldn't see.

"You need to really stop being such a bitch," Shinn said. He lunged at the witch, sword in hand. She dodged but still got cut by it.

"Shooting star," Kristina yelled.

"You know you are a nuisance," Ice said. "Freeze". She sent a spell at her and the star fairy was frozen solid.

"Ugh how can you treat such a sweet girl like that?" Jayden asked "You are so cold if you use a kiss to knock out Andrew. Even if he is a pain he still shouldn't have had that happen. Now you freeze my girl friend, you can eat sword". He threw his sword and the witch froze it.

"You specialist need to learn that you are not made to fight witches because you are weak".

"Don't say that about my boyfriend," Kayla said. "Wolf howl".

Wolves jumped on the witches and another destroyed the ice that had in cased Kristina. "Ugh your breath stinks," they said. "Get off of me". The wolves yelped when the witches hit them with a spell.

"If you are hungry you can eat lightning bolt," Stormy said.

Andrew appeared in front of her. "No, no," he said. "You are done hurting my friends". He cast a spell and everyone was fully restored to max energy and Sou had regained sight.

"What?" Ice asked "How did you escape? We had you chained."

"You Trix really need to watch your prisoners or someone will set them free while they pretend to be knocked out," Alex said. "Now let's get out of here". The fairies and specialist teleported to the Alfea gates.

"Well that was quite the experience," Lanie said. "Let's not do that again".

"Where have you been?" a voice came. It was Griselda. "Shame on you," she said. "You and the specialist have been out long after curfew. Care to explain?"

"Uh sure," Andrew said. "It is pretty simple actually".

"I'm listening".

"Everyone here was kidnapped and I had to save them". He handed it to Griselda and she read the letter over.

"I don't care," she said. "You should have taken this to me and or Faregonda. We would have done something about this".

Andrew shook his. "I won't put my friends' lives in your hands. Even if I had thought of it I wouldn't have done it".

"Well you all go to bed. We will discuss your punishment in the morning".

Everyone growled. The girls said bye to the specialist and joined Andrew walking to their rooms where they went to bed. The next morning they reported to Ms Faregonda's office where they had to talk with the headmistress and the head of discipline.

"I am severally disappointed in you girls. I expect better from you. Especially you three". Faregonda pointed to Alisa, Crysta and Selena. "What gave you the idea to run off like that?"

"Faregonda we didn't run off. We were kidnapped by the Trix and held as prisoners," Alisa objected

"Then how did you escape?"

Andrew walked over from leaning on the wall. "That was sort of my doing," he said. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to the headmistress. "I received this letter and had to go save the others".

"Andrew I admire your courage but taking the Trix on by yourself wasn't your best idea. You shouldn't have done it".

"I told him he should have brought this to one of us".

"What part of I won't put my friends' lives in your hands do you not understand?" He began getting angry.

"Calm yourself. Again I admire your courage but Griselda's right. You should have brought this to one of us. Now tell me why you shouldn't be punished."

"Because again," Crysta said. "We were kidnapped and he was just following his heart".

"Well someone has to be punished".

"Faregonda," Andrew said. "If anyone should be punished, it should be me. I was the only one who broke the school rules".

"Ok well if you insist. Now how do you think you should be punished?"

"Perhaps what we did to the Winx their freshman year".

"Do you mean take away his powers?" Griselda nodded. "I guess that fits". Faregonda casted a spell and next thing he knew Andrew had lost his powers. He could no longer transform.

"Now girls head off to your classes," Faregonda said.

The nine fairies walked out. "Well we got to head to our classes," Crysta said.

"Ok later," the Blitz said. The two groups went into different directions.

On the way to class Lanie said "Andrew I can't believe you did that. You allowed them to take your powers just so we wouldn't get in trouble".

"Yeah so?"

"I just never imagined you would do that".

"Pretty brave if you ask me," Kristina said.

"It was," Sou and Kayla said.

"Hey girls," Griselda said. She was running towards them. "I'm not done with you six yet. Faregonda may have gone easy on you but guess what. You get to clean the school at night every Monday and Saturday night for an entire month. That means five weeks".

"Now that is just abusive don't you think Andrew has had enough punishment already".

"Oh don't worry. You will be joining him as well".

"Seriously?" the girls asked. "Fine guess that is a little less harsh

"If you didn't finish one night you get to finish everything else the next night. Oh and…"

"And?" they interrupted.

"And you all may go to the dance on Valentine 's Day this February".

"Ok so what kind of punishment is that?" Kayla asked

"But…"

"But?" the Blitz interrupted again.

"But you all, weather you go or not, have to clean the entire auditorium, cafeteria and stage that night. I want everything spick and span. Swept, mopped and everything else. Good day".

"Ugh I can't stand her," Kayla said. "She just ruined a great day".

"What day is the dance?" Sou asked.

"Wednesday why?" Lanie said. "Oh no that just means we have to clean the school three times in one week".


	22. Romance with a dark chilly storm

**Just for the record this chapter is kind of boring but since it takes place in February it is kind of focused on the love between two of the 4 girls' and their boyfriends' love between each other.**

It was the beginning of February and it was Friday night. The Blitz were scrubbing the cafeteria. "Man," Kristina said. "Don't we have a troll or something to do this? I mean literally why isn't he doing it?"

"What I don't understand is why Griselda punished us when we were kidnapped," Lanie said. "Hey Alex, how are those counters coming?"

"Ugh I wish the school wouldn't make their tomato sauce so thin," she said. "This stuff dries so quickly and it is so difficult to get off the counters".

"Ugh I'm sick and tired of this crap. These walls will never get clean. There is too much dirt on them and they are just too stuck to it. Where is Andrew, he is supposed to be helping?" Kayla asked

"I'm right here calm your horses," Andrew said. He and Sou entered covered in water. "Alex, catch". He threw something at her and she caught it. It was a scraper.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it under the seats while we were scrubbing the choir room," Sou said. "Don't know what it was doing in there but I'm not complaining".

"Oh thanks," she said and went back to scrubbing the counters.

"Now where do you need us?"

"I think Kayla could use help with the walls".

So the two drenched fairies and their little creatures went over to the walls and began scrubbing. "So Sou, how did you two get so drenched?"

"Care to explain Blusa?"

"I kind of dropped a couple buckets of water on them". Kayla wacked the bird up side the back of her little blue body. "What was that for? I was only doing what I was requested to do".

"Yeah but you don't drop it on people's heads".

"I realize that… now".

"Girls," Lanie said. "Can we just get this done? The floors are almost done and this is our last room. I'd like to go to bed".

"Well until the spaghetti sauce comes off we can't," Alex said jabbing at the counter with the scraper.

"Yo Alex, Alex calm yourself," Kristina said. "Here let me try for a bit. You get the floors with Lanie".

"Fine". The girls worked for about twenty more minutes until they were almost finished.

"Ugh Kristina are you still working on that?" Sou asked

"Yeah it's like it is super glued to the counter".

Andrew walked up knife in hand. "Watch out," he said. Taking his knife to the sauce he just softly pushed the blade against it and the dried sauce just simply came off.

"You are joking. That is all we had to do. We could have been done by now".

"I was just waiting for y'all to just ask".

"Come on," Lanie said. "It's late and I don't want anything to start". The Blitz went to their room and were asleep once they hit the bed. The next morning was bright and sunny so they decided to go watch the specialist's matches. But for some strange reason Kayla decided to dress all nice. She told everyone not to ask. There, the only open seats were next to Milena up in front.

"So you decided to show up Witz is it?" she asked

"It's Blitz and yes we came to watch the boys fight," Kayla corrected.

Milena sneered. "Why doesn't she like us again?" Alex asked her husband.

"Me," he said. "She doesn't like us because I'm a male fairy".

"Wow; oh here come the boys".

Two specialist entered the arena from the opposite ends. It was Elisa and Leander. Kayla stood up and yelled "Let's go Leander".

"Quit embarrassing yourself," Lanie said. She and Sou pulled Kayla down.

"Oh please it isn't like everyone here doesn't know who you want to win this tournament".

"Everyone here knows who everyone wants to win," Alex said

"Except you and Andrew".

"Andrew doesn't care and neither do I".

"Fine. Oh My boy friend is winning," Lanie said. It was true. Elisa had pinned Leander against the wall and he was slowly pushing him to the ground. Eventually Leander was knocked down. Kayla pouted at his defeat.

"Humph, I really wanted him to win," she said to Lanie who was leaning over the edge trying to get a high five.

"Leander was great but not great enough. He was no match for Elisa from the very beginning though". She got off the railing and joined her friends back on the seats.

"Hey if you want to see somebody who your boyfriends are no match against," Milena said. "Look in the arena. My boyfriend is in there facing Mrs. I'm the Princess of…"

"Whack" went Andrew's hand. He had smacked the senior on the back of the head. "Unless you want to have another in the back of your head I'd shut up and quit talking like that about my friends". Even if it was true that Jayden had a slim chance of beating the senior; Andrew wouldn't tolerate how she was talking.

When he looked back it was already thirty seconds in and the senior was pushing Jayden against the walls. Eventually Jayden realized how he could win the match. He threw his smoke bomb to the ground and it exploded on contact. Having time to escape he leaped into the air and landed behind the senior tripping the advanced student.

"Ha," Kristina said. "Care to take back what you said about my boyfriend?"

"He just got lucky". The tournament continued throughout the day and ended around lunch with Shinn beating Elias by just dodging attacks. It was just in time too, because the audience was starting to get hungry and were beginning to leave. Outside the people started to either head back home or went to town. The Blitz stayed back to meet up with the specialist. Shinn was the first to show up and Jayden was by his side.

"That was amazing," Sou said. She flung her arms around the specialist. Kristina just walked up kissed her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry you had to lose to Elias dear," she said. "I guess I wasn't rooting well enough for you to win the semifinals".

"Aw beats having lost to Shinn by just swinging attacks. Unlike Elias in the locker room who swung so many attacks he didn't realize he was losing to a guy who wasn't attacking".

"I heard that!" a voice yelled. It was Elias with Leander quickly at his heels. "You realize that even if you had won the victory would have still gone to Shinn. The two other fairies ran over and flung themselves into their boyfriend's arms.

"Girls you are making a fool of yourselves," Kristina said. "All three of you are. Can't you just walk up and just hug and kiss your boyfriends?"

"Oh we don't mind," the specialist said.

"Actually," Jayden said "I like it when you act like that. Remember when you guys went to go find Andrew during the first semester and you ran straight into my arms".

"You liked that? I stopped doing because of the look you gave me".

"What look?" Jayden asked.

"You were all grossed out looking". Jayden was still confused. "Did I only dream that?"

"Yeah probably". He laughed. "Come on I something to show you". The young couple ran through the woods all the way to a place where it was dark. The young couple had ran to an area that was unfamiliar to Kristina. It was a cliff that over looked the city of Magix.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This place not look familiar?" Jayden asked. She shook her head. "This is the place where we first met; when we first were introduced to each other at age ten".

"Oh now this place is familiar. I can't believe you decided to bring me here; the one place where you can find so many beautiful flowers, delicious nuts and berries and you can see the stars beautifully at night. I love it".

"I knew you would my sweet".

The young couple went straight to picking a bunch of nuts and berries and decided to lie in the grass. They hadn't even finished eating when they started rolling around in the grass on top of each other, laughing and having trouble breathing. Jayden eventually pinned Kristina. "Pinned you," he said.

Kristina laughed. "Yep looks like you did," she said. Jayden got off of her and began walking back but she leaped on him just getting pinned again. This time instead of getting off of her they both stared into each other's eyes. They both leaned in and began kissing each other.

"Aw what a cute couple," a voice came. They looked and saw Ice, Darcy and Stormy. "Mind if we interrupt your little love fest?"

"The Trix," the couple said together leaping off the ground and onto their feet.

"Yes and now tell us; where is the fairy we desire?"

"Don't you Trix ever learn? Apparently you never give up so why don't we let my stars do the talking. Magic Winx".

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Ice said. "You always rely on violence".

"Shut up and fight," Kristina said. "Shooting star!"

Kristina launched her attack and it hit the ice witch.

"How dare you do that to our sister," Stormy said. She flew over, grabbed Kristina by the neck and lifted her from the ground carrying her into the air. "Now we will ask you one last time. Where is that fairy wannabe?"

"I…I don't know," she choked out grabbing the witches arm.

"Not good enough". Kristina felt a strong pulse of electricity flow through her body. She screamed at the pain of her being electrocuted. "Care to rephrase your answer?"

"I swear. I don't know. Can I please go back to my boyfriend?"

"Not till you give us a legitimate answer". She zapped the fairy again.

"Please stop I seriously don't … ah". Kristina couldn't take the pulses of electricity and neither could her body. Her brain eventually temporarily shut down causing her to pass out. She slipped from the witch's grasp and fell. She kept falling till Jayden caught her. She struggled to open her eyes and when she saw her boyfriend's big beautiful eyes she placed her hand on his cheek saying "My sweet Jay".

"It is ok," he said. "Everything is over". He laid her on the grass where she closed her eyes and didn't move anymore. Jayden looked back and the witches were gone.

* * *

><p>"Come on I've something to show you". Jayden said. The young couple ran towards the woods.<p>

"So," Kayla said. "Anyone got plans for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah," Leander said. "You and I do". He covered her eyes with a blindfold and began to pull her in a direction.

they ran for what seemed like hours so when Kayla was tired of being blindfolded and running she asked "Can I take this off?"

"Soon," Leander said.

"Fine". They ran for several more minutes until they stopped. "Now?"

"Nope but for right now you will be walking blindfolded and I will be your eyes. Kind of like one of those trust things we saw on Earth".

"Ok".

The young couple began to walk and like he said Leander was being Kayla's eyes. When he stopped he said "Now you can take the blindfold off".

Kayla did as told. When she saw she was out front of a fancy restaurant she turned around and jumped on her boyfriend. They fell down laughing and Kayla said "I can't believe you took me here. That is why you wanted me to dress all nice".

"Yeah". Leander stared into her eyes. Her big, sparkling eyes. They leaned in and began to kiss right on the sidewalk.

A man eventually walked up and said "Sir your table is awaiting". His voice had a sort of drawl in it but was very deep.

When they were seated Kayla said "This is beautiful. I love you".

"I love you too".

They leaned back over towards each other and began kissing again. They stayed at the restaurant for about another two hours before they left. On their way back home Leander spoke up saying "I know this is a bit early for this but I got this for you". He handed her a pink velvet box inside were a pair of earrings with a wolf head on each one. The eyes were made of emeralds that sparkled in the sun light.

"I love them," she said as she jumped on her boyfriend and they landed on the ground laughing again. "Only one thing could make this day any better".

"What would that be?" Leander asked

"How about a fight with us?" asked a person. The Trix were the ones who said it. "Unless of course you will tell us where you know who is".

"Ugh I swear you are a pain in my ass and you just show up at the worst of times," Kayla said. "Magic Winx". Kayla transformed and launched an attack at the witches who dodged it.

Leander drew his sword and threw it at the girls. It missed everyone but Stormy. It made a small cut on her stomach. "I swear you are a pain. Eat thunderbolt," she said.

She would have launched an attack if a howl hadn't came from the distance. It bought the couple enough time to escape from the witches.

They ran through the woods and Leander said "I think we lost them. Man I am sure glad you did that".

"Good now we can walk home".

"Yes," he said. Kayla detransformed and grabbed Leander's hand. They began walking home. The entire time Kayla had her head on his shoulder. When they said their goodbyes Kayla got a call on her cell phone.


	23. just plain hell

"It is ok," Jayden said. "Everything is over". He laid her on the grass where she closed her eyes and didn't move anymore. Jayden looked back and the witches were gone. He turned back to Kristina who lay motionless on the grass. He put two fingers to her neck and he could barely feel a beat from it. He also put his ear close to her mouth. No breath was coming out.

In fear he dialed on her phone the nurse's office at Alfea. "Hello?" a voice came in through the speaker.

"Please," Jayden said. "Please hurry. Kristina is hurt badly. She has a faint pulse and she isn't breathing".

"Ok can I have your location?"

"We are on a cliff overlooking Magix. Do you know where I am talking about?"

"Yes, we will have a couple of girls fly over to you and help".

"Thank you," Jayden said. He hung up and instantly turned to his girl. "Oh Kristina, I'm so sorry. Please I…I. If you die I will never be able to forgive myself".

At that time two fairies appeared. One grabbed Kristina's arm and the other grabbed his. Next thing Jayden saw he was at the nurse's office and on Alfea grounds. The nurse picked up Kristina and set her on the bed. "I am so sorry".

"It wasn't your fault just please, leave for a minute and let us do our job".

He nodded, turned towards the door and began walking towards it. Outside in the hallway he noticed a group running towards him. It was Kristina's friends. Eve was right in front. "Please," she said. "Please tell me she is ok".

"I truly don't know," Jayden said shaking his head. "She has a faint pulse and she isn't breathing. Not sure what will happen now".

As he said it the nurse came out. "It doesn't look good. Just like Jayden said your friend barely has a heartbeat and her brain is majorly injured. We can't figure out why. We tried every healing spell that could possibly help but none will heal her brain. She is in a coma right now so we are transferring her to a hospital".

"What happens if she wakes up?" Sou asked.

"If she wakes up before her brain…" the nurse started but was interrupted by Alex.

"Is fully healed we will have to put her in a medically induced coma," she finished. "I know, I have heard it enough times".

"Girls I'm sorry but there is no guarantee she will wake up. She may be put on life support or she may just have to die".

"I…It's my fault you guys," Jayden said. He slid down the wall onto the floor and he just began crying. "I should have protected her from Stormy but I didn't. Whenever she said she didn't know where you guys were Stormy just zapped her. I…I'm sorry. Let me guess I'm weak now".

"No," Lanie said. "No one is blaming you. You are apologizing for something that wasn't your fault".

"She is right," Andrew said. "It isn't your fault. It was the Trix's fault. They hurt her".

"I…I guess we need to do something about this now".

"Yes, those Trix have crossed the line for the last time. They need to be put down. When someone has possibly killed my friend they will pay dearly," Sou said. "But a few of us need to stay with her to make sure she is safe".

"I know I'm staying," Jayden said. "I'm not going to leave her side till she is better".

"And I guess I should stay since I don't have any powers," Andrew said.

"Well then it should be us four then," Alex said.

"Actually," Kayla said. "You should probably stay so they have someone in case someone dangerous comes. Jayden may need help".

"Fine, you sure you three can handle it".

"Yes. Magic Winx". The three fairies transformed and teleported to the witches' cave.

"Well, well," Ice said. "Looks like we have guests".

"Yes," Sou said. "Now surrender and maybe your death won't be so painful". She stared at the witches but realized that only two were there. "Hey where is the third?"

Kayla and Lanie first squealed then screamed. Sou looked behind her and Stormy had them both in one of her hands. They were receiving a nonstop zapping from her until they passed out. Stormy threw the unconscious fairies against the wall.

"You jerk. How dare you do something like that. You coward".

"Looks like it is you who are going to die," Ice said.

"Oh no," Sou said. Before she could fly into the air, she was hit in the back by an attack. Instead of flying into the air she flew into the grasp of Stormy who just started to zap her.

"You girls are cowards," she managed to get out. "You don't face your opponent when you attack them".

"Oh don't worry you will soon join your friends. Unfortunately for you while your other fairy friends and you were attacking us, your friends that stayed behind were attacked by us".

"H…how?"

"It is called a duplicity spell. We duplicated ourselves".

"Ya… you bastards. Alex and Jaden will stop you and I will make sure of it. Tempest". Stormy was blown back by the strong wind gust causing her to drop Sou. Sou landed on her feet in extreme pain. She stumbled her way towards her friends and when she reached them she grabbed on to them and teleported.

The three fairies transformed and teleported. Just as they disappeared the medics came running down the hallway with a stretcher. They ran into the nurse's office and came out a couple of minutes later with Kristina on the stretcher. She was still out cold. Ms. Faregonda came down the hallway, whispered something to Jayden and he nodded saying "Ok". He turned to the other two fairies, said he'd meet them at the hospital and ran down the hallway with the head mistress.

"We should probably get going. Kristina would want us by her side," Andrew said. The two fairies headed out to the courtyard where they saw the ambulance run off with Kristina in the back. "Guess we are walking," he said.

Alex nodded but before they could start walking two of the Trix appeared in front of them. They were shocked when they saw them. "There you are," Darcy said. "Surrender and maybe we won't hurt you so badly".

"Erg, you gals are like gnats," Alex said. "No matter how many times we swat you away y'all never leave. Magic Winx".

"You girl need to learn to mind your own business and stay out of things that don't concern you".

"This is concerning me. Andrew is unable to defend for himself so eat sun ray". She launched an attack and it knocked the two witches back. "Now for the last. Where are you? Quit being a coward and show yourself".

"Hello," Stormy said appearing behind them. She grabbed the two fairies and shocked them. Alex screamed but Andrew just laughed. "What is so funny? I'm doing the exact same thing I did to your friend but instead to you. Also we are destroying your three friends that attacked our home".

"You," he said. "My entire body is numb from the last time you. I can't feel anything right now. So do you really think I can feel pain right now? You should just leave".

"Fine". Stormy sent another pulse and held it. Alex screamed non-stop as Andrew ordered Stormy to stop. Eventually Alex finally gave up when Darcy launched an attack and it hit her in the head. Like Kristina her brain just shut down. He was shocked at what the witches did.

Ice laughed. "Now it is time for our prize". A triangle shaped thing appeared in front of Andrew and a burst of energy was released. The triangular item activated but nothing happened. "What? What just happened? We should have your powers".

Andrew looked at his unconscious wife and began to get angry. "Don't you listen?" he yelled "I can't defend myself. I am powerless".

"Lies," Darcy said. She began to power an attack but was stopped by a voice.

"Teleporta," it said. The Trix disappeared and the couple fell to the ground. Andrew landed safely but his wife crashed to the ground. He ran straight to her then looked where the voice came from. He saw his other three friends' bodies lying on the ground just like Alex was but had sparks flowing around their body. Stormy wasn't lying.

Faregonda came through the main doorway and started to ask something but stopped when she saw the four fairies lying on the ground. "What happened here?" she asked

"The Trix," he said trying not to cry. "We got to get another ambulance down here".

"No time," she said. She walked over, picked up the four unconscious fairies and teleported them all to the hospital. They appeared in front of a secretary.

"How can I help?" she asked

"We would like to see Kristina from Alfea and her doctor," Faregonda said.

"Kristina is still being examined by the doctors. She is also in critical condition. I'm afraid you can't see her".

"You will let us see her," Andrew ordered. "And you can add three more patience to your list".

The phone rang. "Hold on," the secretary said. She answered the phone but someone else already had. "Now what seems to be the problem? You said I can add three more patience. What does that mean?"

"Just get the doctor down here," he ordered.

"Fine," she said. But as she picked up the phone a doctor walked in.

"Oh you must be Kristina's friends," he said. "I am afraid your friend is in critical condition. She has severe brain damage".

Andrew looked at the ground upset then asked "Can you help my other friends? The same thing happened".

"I can try but I will get the same results. Please sit. I will be back with the results soon," the doctor said.

Doing as told he sat down and began crying. "Andrew," the head mistress said. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He pushed her away. "Andrew please. Everything will be ok".

"Don't talk to me," he said. "This is your fault".

"My fault?" She began to get confused. "How is it my fault?"

"If you had given me my powers sooner they wouldn't have been in this condition," he cried. His voice had a sound of anger and sadness at the same time.

"Here," Faregonda said. Her voice had a sense of sympathy in it. She placed her hand on his chest. It began to glow but the light faded. "I have given you your powers back but nothing has changed. I also found out about the punishment you all received and I am dropping it. Griselda didn't have that right".

Faregonda got up and left the hospital just as the doctor entered and asked if he would like to see his friends. Entering the room he saw every one of his friends lying still not moving. They were also on life support. The specialists were by one of them crying. "How could those witches just be so cruel?" he thought. "I think they are trying to hurt me". He fell to the floor crying.

"Sweet now that boy has a broken heart," a man said. Six chuckles came from the darkness behind him. They sounded all sounded like a girl's chuckle and the chuckle had an evil tone to it. "Girls would one of you send a message to the Trix?"

"I will," a girl with purple hair said stepping up. She wore a black top and dark purple short. On her feet were grey boots. She had large bat wings but on them was some strange design. Her eyes were like snake eyes. "I will deliver the message".

"Good job Mona is it?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. What would you like me to tell them?"

"Tell them this". He motioned "Mona" towards him and whispered something to her. The girl seemed to disappear into thin air.

**That man appeared again but what is his connection to the Trix? And who is this girl delivering the message?**


	24. rebirth

A fairy appeared in front of the Trix. "Halt fairy," Ice said. The fairy became confused.

"Why do…" she started before Ice interrupted.

"Oh it is just you. What do you want?"

"My master says execute plan Alpha 1320".

"Tell him no it isn't time. We are waiting to activate that besides we have that fairy scarred. Soon he will be so scared that he will be easy to dominate".

"Yes my lady".

* * *

><p>"Oh girls," the specialists cried. "Why did they do this to you girls?"<p>

"Boys I know it hurts but you need to hang in there," Faregonda said. "The doctors said that you sobbing over them won't make things any better. If I know the girls they are fighting as hard as they can to heal".

"Don't talk to us like that until you know exactly what we are going through," Shinn yelled.

Faregonda just rolled her eyes and left. "Guys," Elias said. "Maybe she is right. We should believe in our girls. They can recover from this if we just believe that they can do this".

The boys wiped away their tears and said "Right".

"But look at Kristina," Jayden said. "She looks like she is having a nightmare".

Blusa and Eve came through the doorway and said "We can help Sou and Lanie but only them. The others we are not being trained to protect". Their tone sounded like it had a bad side to it.

"You sound like there is a catch to it. What are you hiding?" Elias asked

"Not much," Eve said. "It is just we need your permission. We want to but can't since we are not fully their guardians and…"

"Fine," the two specialists said. "Do whatever it takes. They wouldn't care".

Eve and Blusa nodded. Blusa flew over and perched herself on Sou's chest. Laying down, folding her wings around her little blue body and closing her eyes, energy waves began to flow from the little bird's body into Sou. She began to glow. Her eyes struggled open but quickly fell shut.

Eve did something similar. She crawled up the bed. Folded her bushy tail between her legs, lied down on Lanie's chest and closed her eyes. The rest was the same. Energy waves flowed from the young pup and into the young fairy. Her body glowed and her eyes began to open but quickly closed.

"Hey," Elias said "I thought you said they would get better".

"They are they just have to rest a bit".

"Fine".

"And I hope you realize that you just gave them their spirit," Andrew said. "They are now their guardians".

"Oh, well just sure hope they don't mind".

"Now what about Kayla, Alex and Kristina?" Leander asked

"Well Kristina looks like the nightmare stopped but the others I don't know," Andrew said.

What the guys didn't realize was that the nightmare was still going on. In her head Kristina saw her in a room. She looked completely different. Her clothes were her transformation clothes but they were black and had several holes in it. Some looked like they were caused by being torn others looked like they had been caused by burns. The only other difference was her eyes. They looked like a dragon's eyes from a fairy tale she heard while on Earth. To her left was Andrew and he looked like he did when he turned evil.

They sat below a man. He was covered in red armor and his eyes were blood red. Instead of fingers he had sharp claws. His cape was sort of torn. To his left was Milena and his right was some strange bird like creature and the Trix.

She noticed that the two evil fairies turned towards each other and Kristina leaped on Andrew and they began kissing roughly. "You two stop," the man ordered. He snapped his claws.

They stopped and said "Yes my lord".

"You two need to rest. After what nearly happened today you are probably low on energy. Go to bed. I will need you two fully rested tomorrow".

"Yes my lord".

The couple kissed each other and walked into two different directions. The dream faded and a new one appeared. She saw all of her friends chained to walls and tiny little creatures were behind a barrier. Alex was really pale and the others were paler than usual.

"I can't believe we failed," Jayden said. "I loved her and she goes and joins that freak".

"The gods are probably angry with us," Alex mumbled as she began to sob and pull on her chains. Not only was her voice weak but so was her strength.

"Alex," Lanie said. "Save your strength. You are the weakest out of all of us".

"I am not weak. I am a soldier," she yelled.

"She means you, not being in sunlight, are the one running out of energy the quickest".

"I know what she meant. Hey Pan, please tell me you can figure a way out of there".

"I found a weak spot in the barrier but I can't hurt it. They took my stuff. I am down to my basic clothes," the one named Pan said.

"Damn, how about you Di?"

"Don't ask me," the one named Di said. "I am only animals. Ask Mins

"Even I am clueless. It is like he knows my every thought and every strategy. I may be wisdom but I can't figure this out," the one named Mins said. She ran her little hand on the barrier. "I am afraid this is the end for all of us.

"I was afraid you would say that," Kayla mumbled under her breath. The dream began to fade.


	25. una problema

Sou stirred as she awoke. Her head and neck hurt. "Ow, damn, where am I?" She looked around and saw every single one of the girls next to her. Kristina, Alex and Kayla looked like they had been hit by a car not moving but Kristina occasionally whimpered and acted scared. Lanie just slept soundly occasionally turning. Next to her their little pets snored softly.

"Ugh I need a walk". When she got up Blusa instantly reacted as if by she had been watching her.

"Where you going?" she asked

"Just for a walk".

"Then I am coming with you".

"You don't need to do that. You are probably tired so go back to sleep sweetie".

"No, I'm not getting in trouble with Shamin just because you don't want me coming with you".

Sou had become confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I got a little bit of explaining to do".

"I'd say you have a lot of explaining to do".

"Sit, this may be a bit hard".

Sou did as she said and Blusa explained what happened. When she told her that she had absorbed her spirit Sou yelled "You did what?"

"I kind of absorb your spirit while I was healing you".

She picked up the little bird, spun her around in a circle, hugged her and said "Oh thank you. I love you. Well not love you love but you know what I mean. I have wanted to do this I was just afraid of you saying no".

"If you don't stop squeezing me…" Blusa gagged. "Plea…"

"Oops. Am I hurting you?" She set the bird down. "Sorry".

"It is ok. We still going for a walk?"

"Yeah". The two got off the bed they were on and headed out into the hall. They occasionally walked into a doctor and when they were told they should be in bed they explained that Sou was doing better. When the sun came up the hospital was overrun with nurses, patients, doctors and visitors. Three visitors she thought looked like the Trix. They turned around and tailed it straight towards their room not bothering to look back.

"Few," Sou said as she slammed the door shut. "I think we lost them".

She was gasping for air when she noticed the guys there, Lanie up stroking Eve and Kayla's body had a glowing boarder around it. She thought she even heard Lanie say "I'm so glad you did that," to the little dog like creature.

"Oh hey g…guys. W…what are you doing here?"

"We are here to make sure you girls are all right," Shinn said. "And apparently you and Lanie are perfectly healed. Them two animals kept their promise. What is worrying you? You look like you have seen a ghost my sweet". Sou was whiter than usual and her eyes were wide open.

"The… the Trix. I… I th…think they are here. We think we s…saw them in the h…hall". She was still gasping for air.

"The Trix are here?" Leander asked surprised. Sou didn't respond. Her eyes were wide eyed open looking at the ceiling. He snapped his fingers. "Are you listening to me?"

Sou pointed to the ceiling and asked "I…is that suppose to happen?"

They turned around to see Leander's girlfriend floating in the air. Her body still had that glowing boarder around her. A burst of energy was released from the boarder and Kayla fell, landing safely on the bed. She was sitting straight up and her eyes opened. "Hi there," she said. "What are we doing here? Where am I?"

"Uh Kayla," Leander said. He approached her. "Do you know who I am?"

Kayla looked at him for about confused for about thirty minutes then said "Oh you're talking to me. I… I don't think so. Who are you?"

"I am Leander. Your boyfriend. Do you know who you are?"

"Uh since you called me Kayla I am going to guess Kayla your girlfriend".

"You have no idea".

"Nope. None what so freaking ever".

"Damn. I guess you lost your memory. Now back to the other thing. The Trix are here?"

"Yeah and they are probably going to be here any minute".

"Oh god," Alex said.

Everyone turned again to see Alex struggling to get up. "Alex!" Andrew said. He jumped up off the chair he was sitting on and leaped on her. "Oh Alex I…I'm…I'm so".

"Go ahead and say it Andrew," Sou said. "You shouldn't have to feel weak to say it".

"Alex, I'm so glad you are awake. I was starting to worry I would lose you".

Sou slapped her face. "That isn't what I meant".

"Well, ergh, you know Andrew," Alex said. "He won't… Aw, aw, aw my back, my back. Andrew dear will you get off of me? You are hurting me".

"Oops".

Anyway, he won't apologize. He was a soldier like me so he hates feeling weak," Alex said.

As Kristina screamed Sou looked at her. "No, no I won't I won't join you. I won't let myself get captured. And most of all I won't betray my friends and cheat on my Jay".

"Kris you ok?" Jayden asked

"Yeah, ju…just a bad dream," she said. "Where are we?"

"All five of you were knocked out severely by the Trix," Shinn said. "Kayla lost her memory, Lanie and Sou got their guardians, you had a nightmare like you know and Alex, I don't really know what happened with her".

"She almost got Andrew to apologize," Sou said. "And again the Trix are headed this way. We have a problem".

"The…the Trix?" Kristina asked "They are here? Oh god. No, no, no they are starting to scare me".

Sou rolled her eyes. "Yes". There was a knock at the door and her eyes flew wide open.

"Open up," a voice from behind it said.


	26. WTF!

There was a knock at the door. "Open up," a voice from behind it said. The voice was quite sounded like a woman's.

"It's the Trix," Sou whispered. "We have to hide". The girls dove under their beds and the guys jumped out the window. Thankfully they were only on the second floor so nobody got hurt. Inside the door opened and three pairs of feet walked in.

Kayla whispered to Sou "Why are we hiding?"

She put her finger to her lips signaling Kayla to shush. "This room is empty," one of the voices said. "We should move to the next floor". The voice sounded familiar.

Kristina looked to Lanie who mouthed the words "It is Darcy".

"I know".

"Darcy quiet I'm trying to think," a voice said. It sounded like Ice. "Did we check every room?"

"I think so," the final voice said. Everyone knew it was Stormy. "I'm not hundred percent sure".

"Fine let's go check up stairs". The three witches left and when the door shut the girls crawled out from under the bed.

"Man that was close," Alex said. "Let's go home".

"Ok," everyone said. The five girls headed down stairs to check out. Even the doctors said they shouldn't leave the girls said they were fine. Not wanting to get in an argument the doctors just let them leave.

Four weeks had passed since the whole incident. Almost everyone was fully recovered. Over the time Kayla's memory had slowly but surely come back. Also the Blitz had discovered that one of their members was hiding a power deep inside, deep inside asleep being awoken by the Trix. They had learned that Kayla had the power of the moon. The only problem was that Kristina was still frequently having nightmares yet she didn't tell anyone about them. Some knew about them. They were now in their room talking, laughing and enjoying a nice time with a cold cup of ice tea, the animals and plate of homemade bread.

"Girls let me tell you. Those classes seemed to have died down after winter break. The classes have become smaller and a lot easier," Alex said feeding her dog a piece of bread.

"I think we sent a couple of half fairies to Cloud tower after break so they could decide which they want to be," Lanie said. "You should…yeow". Eve had started to eat her bread but when the bread was small she had bit Lanie.

The girls fell down laughing. "Oops," Eve said. "My bad".

"That isn't funny".

"Yeah it is," Kristina said. "If it isn't than why are we laughing?" She got up and brushed herself off. "Nice one".

"I'm going to bed," Lanie said. She got up and went to her room.

"We all should go to bed," Sou said. All of the girls got up. Andrew was still sitting.

When Kristina noticed him she asked "You coming?"

"Yeah I'll join you in a minute I'm just gonna sit here a little bit". She just shrugged his shoulders and went to bed.

"Girls I'm starting to worry about you," Andrew said to himself. He got up and walked to the window. "Just think about all the pain I've caused you. Kayla had lost her memory, I've been on the brink of death several times and now Kristina is still having nightmares every day. I've just caused so much pain". He continued thinking about all the problems he caused for a couple more minutes. He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke he was still in the room. What was strange was his head was hurting, he and the floor were drenching wet, there were burn marks on the wall, his clothes were torn, he had bruises he didn't have the night before and he could barely stand. It was like he had gotten into a fight but he never remembered a fight. He remembered everything but a fight.

He stumbled into his bedroom. It was empty. "Ugh where are they?" he thought. "There is no class today so they could be anywhere". Stumbling to the window of the room he saw outside the girls passing the Frisbee. He fell on the sill and crawled up it to sit. "There they are now if only I could stand. What happened?"

He tried to remember but he couldn't concentrate with his head hurting. He looked back outside. Now the animals were involved. "Fetch ha never thought they would play that". On the last throw he saw the girls head inside and he could hear their footsteps. Running into the other room he shut the door and pressed his ear to the door. "Where do you think he is?" Kristina's voice said.

"I don't know," a voice said. It was Sou. "I'm starting to worry".

"Girls don't worry," Lanie said. She was beginning to walk towards the door. He could hear her footsteps slowly pacing towards him. Eventually they stopped and began to get quieter. She was walking away. He sighed with relief.

"They won't have to see me like this". He creaked the door open just enough so he could see.

Alex was clutching to his picture. "Don't forget what Kayla told us would happen and I…I just can't handle that fact. I love him and he is going to leave me. This time for good. Please Fates don't let this happen".

Andrew shut the door and slid down it. "I… I wouldn't. I couldn't," he said. "No, I won't. I am faithful to her".

Behind them he could hear them talking still. "Do you think we need to go look for him," Kayla said. "In case the same thing happens like on the day he ran away?"

"I don't know maybe," Kristina said. "He is likely to have fallen into trouble. There is a problem, the specialists are training today because on the day before spring break they and we are going to be sent on a test mission and that is less than two weeks away".

"She is right they will be busy until spring break so they can't help".

"Girls we have to find him".

"Lets go Magic Winx," the girls yelled.

Andrew sat there for a couple minutes then looked out the door. They were gone and they wouldn't likely come back for a while.  
>"Good they are gone. Now I can clean this mess up and make it look like nothing happened I just fell asleep on the floor". Using his powers, he put a matching color over the burn marks on the wall, repaired his bruises and fixed his clothes. He had to use a towel to dry himself and the floor. He looked back out and the bedroom was still clear.<p>

"Ok now let's see what do I need to do today?" Checking his planner he saw all he needed to do was have a quick meeting with Faregonda. He walked out into the hallway which was empty. Not a single soul in sight. At the big doors that led to Faregonda's office he knocked but no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Looking in he saw Faregonda with her head down on her desk and the lights were off. He kicked the door open and flicked on the lights.

Faregonda open her eyes and raised her head. "Oh good you're here. I was just sleeping. Please sit," she said. Doing as told he took a seat right in front of her. "Tell me, do you have any plans this spring break?"

"None what so freaking ever".

"Ok so looks like I didn't call your cousins for nothing. Look I want you to spend the break with them".

"Which cousins? I don't have any".

"Didn't you have cousins in your adopted family?"

"Yeah so?"

"They are the ones I'm talking about. You and your adopted family no longer get along so to hopefully get this relationship better I want you to spend the break with them". Andrew froze and stared at her. There was a look of shock and fear on his face and in his eyes. "You ok?"

He shook his head and said "Yeah just a slight headache".

"Ok well good. You will leave the first day of break and just so you know they are the only family you have left of that family. No aunts, no dad, no mom, nobody but them".

"Thanks, Ms Faregonda". The young fairy just got up and left texting Alex asking where they were.

**Why is he shocked/scared? And don't ask why that happened it won't get answered.**

**Please note that the next chapter may be a little disturbing but I'm doing it for a classmate of mine. Something similar happened to him and I want to raise awareness about it. (DarkBloom0503 is not responsible for anything that happens to you but try not to let really little kids read it but you still can). Make sure to read at your own risk. You may get a little upset.**


	27. Traumatization

**Please note that this may be a little disturbing but I'm doing it for a classmate of mine. Something similar happened to him and I want to raise awareness about it. (DarkBloom0503 is not responsible for anything that happens to you but try not to let really little kids read it but you still can). Make sure to read at your own risk. You may get a little upset or grossed out.**

Andrew awoke with a fright. He began gasping for air. He turned around so he could see the calendar. It read March 20th. Tomorrow was the first day of spring break which meant nine days in hell for Andrew. He looked over at the clock which read 0200 hours. "Two o' clock. Man these nine days are going to suck". He started to cry and it awoke Lanie.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with Milena," she said.

Andrew shook his head. "Compared to what I'm upset about she is heaven".

Lanie hopped to the other bed, undid his braids and began brushing him. "Tell me about it".

_Andrew's Pov(Flashback)_

It started when I was five. So I was still with my adopted parents out on the country side. It was somewhere in December. My mother was a doctor at a hospital so she was rarely home and my dad was a police officer for the nearby city so he too was rarely home

I was just five when the event happened. My aunt worked at night on the weekdays and all day on the weekends. She and my cousins were right next door so we shared farm land. I had three cousins. They were Chelsea who was eight when I was five, Merissa who was ten and Natasha who just turned thirteen. Usually they were creative when we weren't playing house. When we were Natasha was the mom I was the dad.

One day she took me alone to the guest room. In there was probably the largest bed ever. It was a king size. Placing me on my back on the bed she pulled my shirt off. At first I didn't know what she was doing but then she got all mine and her clothes off. She crawled on top of me and began kissing me on my neck. I asked her what we were doing and she said we were doing what mommies and daddies did.

What she was doing made me uncomfortable. By the time I asked her to stop she was kissing my cheek and had felt a part of my body shoved into a part of hers. When I did she said "No". I started to cry and begged her to stop but she didn't. Going back to what she was doing, she eventually started to kiss me on the lips. We started to kiss like how lovers do. Not full force but not just a quick peck. Pure torture. It went on for what seemed like hours. I could barely breathe while she was doing it.

I kept thinking to myself "Please stop". Thankfully she did stop so we put our clothes back on and went back to play with the others. I began to fear her for that day. It continued for another three years. She did it every day. It was no more creativity just pure house. Each time she did it I began to cry and beg for her to stop but she never did.

After three years things got worse. One Friday after Natasha had finished I put my clothes on and went back to play with the others but next thing I knew Merissa told me she wanted to show me something. We went into the exact same room and she pushed me down on the bed. She too crawled on top of me and did the same thing. What was weird was some time while she was doing it I must have fallen asleep and later her because I woke up the next day with her and I in the bed just how we were.

That was only the first time she did it. That day she woke up and told me she was sorry but then she did it later that night right after the other. They continued to do it once a day. One right after the other. They wouldn't stop no matter what I did. No one bothered to come in from the other room when I yelled.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse after two long years of that torture Chelsea began to get involved. Now it really took hours. Right when nobody was busy one would drag me in there and start the whole thing. I spent the entire first two crying and begging but thankfully during the last one I always ended up really tired so my eyes closed and I slept through part of it always waking up the next morning with the one from the last night right next to me the other part crying and begging them to stop. A couple of times since Chelsea and I were in the same school she would wait right next to my class. When I turned up in front of her she would take me into the restroom and started doing it in there. She was small for age but she was a strong bitch. Stronger than her sisters.

If you thought that sucked they occasionally brought guys that were interested in guys and girls over and my cousins would dress me as a chick. They would do my hair, my make-up and would stick me in one of Chelsea's old dresses. When the guys took turns traumatizing me they would roll me onto my stomach and get on top of me. At that age all I knew was that when they were on top of me they were kissing me and shoving something into me.

The last day of school was the worst. They throw a huge party out on the unplowed fields. I was placed into that room and first the girls would take a swing at me. After my cousins took a swing at me they would dress me up and get me ready for the boys. Do I have to say more?

I was afraid of all girls and guys who were interested in both genders after that happened. I was even afraid of Alex who I also was in love with. My life was pure hell. It only stopped when I turned up in Reegens.

_Normal Pov_

"Didn't you tell someone?" Lanie asked. "You needed to tell someone".

"I called my parents and begged them to spend more time at home. When they asked why I told them but they didn't believe me. I told the security guards and the police but they just laughed".

Lanie spun him around and hugged him. "It's ok," she said. "It is ok but why are you upset about it now?"

"I have to spend Spring break with them".

"No you don't. You can spend it at my place".

He began to cry. "Faregonda is forcing me to spend the break with them".

"It is ok. Maybe they won't do it to you anymore and if they do you can stop them now. You are a fairy now".

He wiped away the tears. "You are right," he said. Truth was he didn't believe her or himself. He felt that they would find some way to traumatize him and he was right but what he didn't know was that it would be a lot worse than he expected.

When he walked up to their old house a little girl about seven answered. When she saw him she yelled "He's here. Come on in".

He walked in to see his old cousins exactly the same except they were taller.

The youngest had long blond hair, pasty skin, and wore blue gym shorts and a jersey. The middle had long brown hair made into a pony tail, tan skin and wore a pink skirt and had a black dress over it with white flowers decorated all over it. The oldest had long black hair and only wore a pink dress and a pair of red high heels. The little girl had long brown hair and wore a red t-shirt and black shorts.

He grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to draw his sword just in case but the girls told him to calm down.

"We are sorry for what we did to you when you were young," they said.

"Even though I want an apology I won't take it because one I don't believe you have changed and two it is a sign of weakness".

"Well we are," Natasha said. Andrew smiled a bit. "Chelsea, would you take his stuff into his room?"

"Of course," Chelsea said. "Can I have your stuff?" He nodded and handed her his belt and suitcase.

"Now, I see you met Isabel," Natasha said.

"Yeah. Hi there little one". He got down to her eye level.

"Hi," she said. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. When she hugged him he felt a burst of magical energy come from her.

"Affectionate little one isn't she. Who does she belong to?"

"Our mom," Marisa said.

"Your mom never had another child".

"She did but she kept her hidden".

"Aw".

The girl grabbed his hand pulled it and said "Come on I want to show you my room".

"Ok," Andrew said. He followed her down the hallway to the very end. Behind the door they saw a big king size bed. It was familiar to him so Andrew began to have terrible flashbacks of his childhood.

"Come on," the Isabel said. He snapped back to reality. "Can I show you my toys?"

"Sure," he said. Taking a seat on the bed the girl showed him toys occasionally letting him hold it.

On one item he said "I remember this. This was my favorite toy until…" Next thing he knew he was pinned to the bed. "Get off of me," he ordered. She started to pull his clothes off of him. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Isabel said. "I know I look seven but I am small but strong".

When she had gotten his clothes off he yelled "Magic Winx". He tried to transform but couldn't.

Isabel laughed as she started to act all lovey-dovey on him. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I knew you were a fairy when I hugged you so I disabled your powers. You are helpless".

He kicked her off of him but instantly started to feel weak. She took advantage of the situation and took another leap at him. This time he couldn't get her off of him. His strength was fading. The little girl started to kiss his neck and he started to yell. "Help!" he yelled. "Help!" But no one came.

"Help," he yelled again. Still no response now she was sucking on his cheeks. When he started to cry his voice squeaked when he tried only once to call for help.

"Please," he begged. "Please, get off of me. I'm married".

"Married eh? Now I'm really going to enjoy this".

When she finished talking she put her lips to his. To their surprise Chelsea walked in and caught them. "Oh…my… God," she said. "You were doing that. Who is my good little sister? You are. Go tell the others after you put some clothes on. Now it is my turn". Doing as ordered Isabel put her clothes back on while Chelsea took hers off. Before she left Isabel whispered something to her sister. She nodded and climbed on top of him.

The day was pretty much the same as his childhood. Andrew lied there helpless and weak in the bed while the others took turns climbing on top of him and upsetting him until all four of them had gone; ignoring his pleas and cries for them to stop.

The rest of the break was pretty much the same. After each meal they would take a turn and every time he would plea and cry but they wouldn't care. He was so weak he couldn't even get out of the bed and escape. One time Chelsea even told him while she was hurting him that she was in love with him until he left. She would have asked him out if they weren't cousins. He was shocked at that.

At the end of the break he had managed to restore enough energy to crawl out of bed, get clothes on, find his stuff and escape by teleporting. He was finally home but he was so traumatized he just let go of his stuff and climbed into bed. As the girls piled outside in the courtyard he lied there trying to hide and crying.

Eventually the door opened and he heard Kristina and Alex say "Hey Andrew". He wiped away his tears and just lied there. He didn't say anything.

They walked over and placed their hand on him as they looked him in the eyes. "Hello, anyone home?" No response. He just stared at them with fear in his eyes and breathing heavily. "You ok?" Kristina placed her hand on his head. "He's not sick and he is still breathing. Hm, maybe we should give him a few minutes". The two girls walked to their bed and started to unpack. The rest of the girls piled in and began to unpack but not after trying to speak to the body lying in the bed. Once they all had finished they gathered around and tried to get him to speak. He wouldn't. Even when Alex tickled him he didn't move.

They gave up and went out to eat. Once they had left he began to cry again. He didn't stop or move until they got back and they went to bed.

**Anyone who made it this far I thank you. But now we have questions. Will Andrew ever recover from this event? And is Isabel really a fairy?**


	28. recovery

It had been two weeks since Andrew was raped. In those two weeks he did almost nothing. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept and when someone tried to talk to him he wouldn't respond back. He would just lie in his bed all day. His grades were dropping because he was missing school.

Right now he was lying in bed crying. Almost everyone was sleeping. Lanie was up listening to him cry. She just couldn't just lie where she was and listen to it. She knew she had to do something but when she started to talk to him he would just lie there crying. "Andrew," she said. No response. "Andrew". Still no response. She couldn't take being ignored.

Lanie got up, walked over, sat Andrew up and hugged him. He just pushed her away and went back to lying on his bed. "Andrew, please talk to me". The only response was silence. "How traumatized are you? Please I can't help you if you won't talk. Were you raped?" He started to cry which made Lanie start to cry. She couldn't stand seeing her friend like this.

"Lanie please just leave me alone," Andrew thought to himself. "You have no idea what is like to be raped so I don't want your sympathy. Until you have been raped every day for eight years by your cousins three by one, two by two and three by at least three and just when you think it is over you get raped every day, three times a day by four of them for nine days I don't want your pity. You have no idea what the hell I'm going through. All this hell inside of me. Not to mention I don't trust anyone here now". He started to cry harder. It was like that the rest of the night. The next morning the girls tried to get him up but he wouldn't. They eventually took him by the feet and dragged him out but all he did was try to crawl back into bed.

"Andrew please let us help you," Kristina said. "What happened over spring break?" He didn't respond. "Fine, you don't want our help? I'm cool with that". The girls left for the cafeteria.

"I have never seen him so traumatized like this," Alex said. "I have known him for years but this is the worst emotional state he has ever been in. It is like he was assaulted by his cousins over break".

"You have no idea," Lanie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Kayla asked. "I heard you mumble something".

"Nothing".

"No, no if you want to say something we will listen".

"Nothing," she said again.

"Fine, well perhaps Ms Faregonda could help. She could probably get him to talk".

"Not likely. I've seen him scared and minorly traumatized and he would talk during that to anyone. Not even to me. But again this is the worst I've seen him".

"Girls can we just drop it. I'm starting to get upset but I too want to know what happened".

"Ok," they all said.

The girls went through the entire day trying not to worry. At the end of the day they had managed to go without worrying him. Inside they saw the Trix in there attacking him. He was just letting them hit him he wasn't even trying. He was just letting them hit him. Either that or he was being a coward; Maybe both. No one could tell. "Come on," Ice said. "I realize that you are in an emotional state but fight back and quit thinking about your cousins or we will just take you to them and let them deal with you".

"Please don't do that," Andrew begged. He started to cry. "Please don't. They have hurt me so much that I won't be able to take it. Please anything but that".

"Halt Trix," Sou yelled. She and the others were transformed and appeared in front of him. "We won't let you hurt him more than he already is. Why do you pick on him when he is hurt enough?"

"What do you think? Our job is easier when he is hurt," Stormy said.

"You girls are cruel. You attack him when he won't attack back".

"Do you even know what his cousins even did to him?"

"No, why do you know what happened?"

"Yes we do. And Lanie likely knows as well if she can remember".

"Lanie is she telling the truth?" Kayla asked. "If so please tell us what you think".

Lanie looked at the ground. "H… he… I don't know".

"Of course you do. He has already told you. Just think".

Lanie looked at the boy crying, wanting to get out of the room. She ran her memories of the past month from beginning to end. She eventually remembered the day before break. "No, that couldn't have happened. He is too powerful for it".

"Oh it did happen," Ice teased. "It happened 3 times a day with four people for nine days".

"He was raped 108 times over break," Lanie said shocked. "Poor Andrew. And I thought he could protect himself".

"I can," he cried. "I…I just couldn't keep my energy or transform. One of them is either a fairy or witch".

"Yes, you are right on both. She is both fairy and witch. And do you know why".

"Just stop it!" Alex ordered. She sent a powerful blast at the witches who when hit were sent flying across the room turning up extremely injured from the wall. "I am going to beat every single one of you. You get my husband raped just so you girls can take his power. I will kill every single one of you".

Alex was really angry. She sent blast after blast until the witches disappeared. They all detransformed and turned to where the victim was last but he was gone. Crying was coming from the other room. They knew that was where he was. Heading there they realized he was blocking the doorway. They had to work together to force the door open and get inside. Inside like they knew he was in there crying on his knees.

"Andrew please I…I didn't know that they would trick your cousins into raping you. If I did I would have gone with you," Alex said trying to hold her tears back. "108 times in nine days I…I… at least it is over and you are back. That day they started was the first time and now they will hurt you no more".

"Alex," Lanie said. "It has gone on longer than you think".

"What do you mean?" Lanie explained what Andrew had told her. "Oh, Andrew why didn't you tell me"? Her voice had the sound of anger in it.

Lanie stopped her. She placed herself right in front of him and leaned his head on her shoulder. He shoved her away and flung himself into his wife's arms. "Please," he begged. "Please don't do that to me. I'm traumatized enough. And please don't leave me. I love you but I'm afraid of all six of you. You are?" He started to cry even harder.

"For being rape? Of course not. And I love you too. Which means I won't hurt you; I will look after you".

He whipped his tears. "Thanks". The girls helped the boy, which was beginning to smile, back up.

"Come on," Kristina said. "Let's go get some food". The group got up and headed to Magix. They went back to the pizza place and got two pizzas. They hung out the rest of the day at the pizzeria.


	29. crossing the line

Hey guys this chapter may start out as this happened recently and like you idiot that is how you got like this in the first place but this chapter will make you gasp. Something tells me at least one person will get angry at me or one of the characters.

It was the middle of May. There was an eclipse outside but everyone but Andrew was asleep. He was thinking about the year while staring at the moon. "God," he thought. "I have caused a lot of pain this year for them. The Trix are after me yet the others are getting affected. And I'm starting to think if that spring break thing was a set up by Darcy. She can hypnotize people so she could have gotten Faregonda to call my cousins so while I'm upset and blaming myself they could steal my power. No, stop it, don't think about that. You will just upset yourself. They told you it wasn't your fault. But it was. No, stop it, it isn't my fault". He started to argue with himself. His sad side was beginning to win.

Next to him Kristina was moaning and groaning. She tossed and turned. Inside her head she was seeing terrible images. She saw the town of Magix burning. The image came from a sphere shaped thing. She looking evil, Andrew, Milena, the Trix and a weird dude were watching laughing. The Trix just stood there angry. On the floor she could see her friends. They seemed dead. They weren't breathing and next to them were little fairy like creatures. She couldn't tell what they were because she didn't know.

One tried to lift itself up. "Please Andrew," it said. "You have to recognize me. It is me p… pan". The creature gasped for air. "Yo…your". The creature couldn't finish. It suddenly passed out. Metal clanged.

The vision faded. It was pure darkness. Voices were coming through. "Please," one begged. "Please don't do this to me. I love you. Don't leave me".

"I love you too," another said. "But is time for me to go. Promise me two things you guys".

"Anything," several voices said. Sounded like five to Kristina.

"Don't break up the group and d…" the weak voice started. "Don't for…" The voice faded. All that was left was crying.

"After what those jackasses did to…" there was a pause and it continued. "Just decides to become dust". A picture appeared. The Blitz were on a teacher's desk sitting. Andrew was gone.

Where is he?" Sou asked. "Do I need to go make sure nothing bad happened to him? The last three years were déjà vu to Faregonda so who knows if this year will be too".

"I'm more worried about sanity," Lanie said. "Andrew has been a bit fearful lately. Whenever that girl appears he turns and runs. Not to mention sometimes he has pulled his sword out on unnecessary times. I think he might not be sane".

Andrew came running in fearful. "I think I lost her," he said. Next thing she saw was he instantly disappeared.

She awoke with a fright. It was still dark out. It was quiet except for kicking of blankets from next to her. "Of course," she said. "Nightmare. Not just him but me as well. These nightmares have been a pain. They happen every night and they are annoying".

"P…please stop," a voice said. It was Andrew. He was crying and seemed to be trying to break loose of something but Kristina couldn't tell what. He awoke with a fright.

"Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream," he kept mumbling to himself. "I won't ever see them again". He noticed Kristina. "Oh Kristina you're up".

"Yeah, nightmare; you?"

"Don't make me say. I don't wanna talk about it".

"Ok". The two fairies sat there talking the rest of the night. The next morning it was raining hard with lightning. The power seemed to go out in the morning. When the lightning flashed many fairies thought they saw a zombie standing in front of them. The lightning just gave fear to the students of Alfea. When the lighting came back on after everyone but one person had crashed into something at least once. When the power came back everyone was relieved even though it was still dark in the school and the lights only gave a dim light.

The Blitz decided after lunch to go to the gym to shoot hoops. Close to the gym Andrew noticed something. Down the hall he saw Selena, Alisa and Crysta. He ran towards them and hugged Alisa.

The other two girls asked "Are you two dating".

Alisa laughed. "No we just hugged each other because we got closer around mid-april. Really close," she said.

"Ok, oh Andrew we all have something to show you," Selena said.

"Hm… Ok what do you want to show me".

"Follow". The four fairies headed in a direction and eventually they found a room they opened the door and walked in. Inside it was a wide open space.

They walked in and Andrew asked "What is so cool about this place".

"Nothing," Selena said. The three fairies got surrounded by smoke. When it faded the Trix stood there. Selena was replaced by Darcy, Alisa became Stormy and Crysta was replaced by Ice. "The Trix," Andrew said.

The witches didn't say anything. They just pushed Andrew down and flipped him onto his stomach. One of the Trix ripped off his shirt. Andrew became afraid. It was Ice. She was lying on top of him. He saw her nails grow like really long sharp and she whispered something under her breath. It sounded like a spell. She dug her nails into his back. He could feel her hand digging in his back. Something else was digging in his back. He felt two hands connect. The evil fairy was trying to escape. That would make him lose his power.

"Please stop," he cried. "It hurts so much".

"No thanks. We have gotten our power". An attack was launched at the witches and they flew across the room. At the door Lanie and the others were transformed. They were all holding an attack I their hands.

"Hand him over Trix," Sou said.

"Ha, ha soon we will have our power and you will meet your fate". The Trix disappeared. Over at the end of the room Andrew was unconscious with a giant hole in his back.

"Oh sweetie, please wake up," Alex begged.

"Alex he is just unconscious. We should just take him to the room and let him rest," Kayla said.

She nodded, picked Andrew up and they took him to the room where they patched up the hole that wasn't bleeding for some reason. Kayla was only expecting him to be out for a day or two but it took a week for recovery. He woke up seeing Alex crying. "Hey sweetie," he said. "What is wrong?"

"Andrew," she said. "You are awake. We were beginning to worry".

"Oh," he said. He looked down at his legs. "I'm causing a lot of pain," he thought.

"We are going to town so Lanie will stay here and make sure you are ok".

"Alright". Alex kissed her husband goodbye and got up; where Lanie took her place.

"Hi Andrew," she said. "How are you?"

He got up and walked to the window. Looking out it he saw friends laughing. "Not good. I'm causing a lot of pain for you guys. Kristina is having her nightmares still; when it was April I was causing pain blaming me for my rape and many, many more pains. Perhaps it would be better if I left".

"No," Lanie said. She walked up and pet Andrew who strangely started to purr. "You are perfectly fine. Everything but the nightmares are behind us. So what if the Trix are after your power. They don't have the guts to do anything".

"You don't know what happened. Do you?" Lanie shook her head. "Selena and two friends were the Trix. I think they might have used a duplicity spell". He started to cry. "They have made me violate rule number five; never get personal in an event".

"Oh".

"I…I need to go for a walk". He turned around and put a shirt on.

Lanie stopped him at the door. "You want me to go with you?"

"No please, I want to be alone for right now".

"Ok". He walked down to the forest. Inside it he thought again about the year. After about an hour he decided to head back. When he turned around something hit him in the back of the head. He fell and everything became black. When color came back he was chained to a wall.

"Ugh where am I?"

"You are in hell," a voice came. A man appeared. He had short black hair and was very pale. He wore a grey jacket and pants. Andrew thought he was a hunter.

"Who are you?"

"I am Crane the fairy bounty hunter. I capture specific fairies for clients".

"Let me guess the Trix hired you to get me".

"Yes, and now I need to full fill the last part of my deal". He pressed a button and Andrew turned around. He saw the hunter pull out a whip. It cracked. The hunter started to whip Andrew. "Pass out wuss".

The pain was too much. He now was in some of the worse pain ever. The hunter continued to whip the chained fairy. It continued for about three minutes until some doors opened. The Trix walked in.

"I thought you said you would get him out cold?" Ice asked

"I have been trying but he won't pass out".

"Flip him over," Darcy ordered. The hunter did as told and Darcy walked up to the hurting fairy. She struck him several times in the face. Eventually he became weak. The witches casted some spell and a triangular thing appeared. He felt a burst of energy and he began to feel powerless. Something came from his chest and into the thing.

The Trix had taken his power. He had failed to protect the ultimate power. The Trix laughed. "Finally we have become victorious," they said. "Now time to gather an army and destroy Alfea".

"Oh no".

"Yes now time to go". The Trix paid the hunter and left.

"Well looks like I now get to sell you into slavery".

There was a bang and the others appeared. "Give me my husband," Alex ordered

"N…" the hunter started before a bullet went through his head.

"Thanks girls but you won't want to be my friend anymore. I failed".

**I'm almost done then it is part two u will see a familiar face in part 2.**


	30. war

"I still can't believe that the Trix have my powers," Andrew said. "I truly am a failure".

"Do you still have the necklace I gave you for Christmas?" Alex asked

"Of course," he said pulling it out of his shirt. "I never take it off".

"Than they only have a copy of your power," Alex said. "I was beginning to worry so I bought a necklace that would protect you. They still have your power but they don't".

"Fine. Thank you dear".

The girls smiled. "Why did they want your power for?" they asked.

"In a matter of minutes we will be attacked by one of the largest armies ever. They can turn every non-magical person into a servant".

"We have to stop them. The specialist could be in trouble".

"There is no stopping them. They will take control of the animals and an army of darkness".

"We can do it. I have a plan but you girls need to cooperate. Andrew and I will inform Faregonda what has happened, and hopefully she and the teachers can get a barrier up, Kristina we need you and Lanie to inform the specialist what has happened and get tell them to get down here, Kayla and Sou you girls need to see if the witches will help".

"Alright," everyone said. The group divided into their three smaller groups and went their ways A couple minutes later Alex was in the office of Faregonda.

"Ms. Faregonda we have a problem," Alex said.

"I'd say we do. Saladin and Griffin called. They all agree that we need to fight this foe and put them down. I'm very upset that you could beat the Trix but couldn't beat a bounty hunter".

"Can we not go into that?"

"I guess we can. When Saladin and the specialist get here we will get a barrier up. The barrier will protect the school from any harm for a while but not very long". There was a sound of ships landing behind the school. "Now if you will excuse me Griffin, Saladin and I need to get with the teachers to get the barrier up".

Andrew and Alex looked out the window. The courtyard was packed with students. The entire school was packed. Witches, specialist and fairies were all around talking with worry in their voice. They walked out to courtyard where they found the others sitting.

"How are we supposed to defeat the army without harming anyone from Magix or any of the animals," Kayla asked worried. "I can't hurt those poor animals".

"The animals we will just have to knock 'em out without hurting them. The army of darkness," Andrew said. "The people won't feel a thing, only the creatures. The people's spirits are absorbed by darkness and converted into a dark creature that can't be killed and grows stronger the more anger and hate that are around them".

"Then how are we supposed to stop them if they can't be killed?" Shinn asked.

"If we can defeat the Trix the spell should break but they may have gone into hiding so the spell doesn't so right now I don't know give me a couple hours but for right now".

There was a scream coming from the forest. A girl came running out in high heels. It was Alantia. "Girls please let me in".

"Just walk through".

She did as ordered. "Oh. Now you guys need to get ready there is an army strong enough to break into Fort Knox and the animals in the forest are have gone insane. Something is wrong with them".

"They have been possessed," Lanie said. "We are going to have to fight them".

"Alright!" Alex yelled. "Let's get ready for battle. Archers I want you posted in the towers with the snipers. Now for the phalanx Swords and spearmen I want you posted in the front lines in rows of fifteen. Senior and sophomore fairies and witches I want you in the air spread out. Freshmen and junior witches I want you posted right behind the specialist on the ground in the same formation".

"What about the junior and freshmen fairies?" Lanie asked.

"I want them posted over by the ends of the school. We need to flank them from both ends; Freshmen left juniors right. We will lure them into the courtyard and trap them in. And everyone on the ground doesn't break formation until I say "Break it". And when I do, you break it and spread out to cover more ground. Blitz you stay in the courtyard. Will you and the other dryad fight with us?"

"We will," Alantia said. "The others are just preparing but are probably almost here".

"Thank you. We will need you girls in the rear by the entrance to the building," Andrew said. Everyone was slightly shocked. He ignored them.

The four animals walked up and asked "Where do you want us?"

"You four stay with your fairy. Zara you come with me. Shamin will you go get Hunny and the wolf. We need all the help we can get even if it very little".

"Yes my lady".

The students did as ordered with only a couple of seniors and witches saying they didn't have to do as she said. Every single one that refused was told Alex was the best strategist they could get and if they didn't they were threatened with death by the enemy.

The students stood in the formation waiting and the nymphs entered heading towards the main entrance. As the enemy approached Shamin came out with a wolf bigger than Kayla's one and Hunny. She explained that in extreme emergency the wolf can become a large powerful beast.

"Hold," Alex ordered. "Archers and snipers fire". They did as ordered. Several animals and dark creatures fell. The animals stayed down wounded but the others got back up just stunned.

The ones that got hit charged and started hitting the barrier. "Keep firing, keep firing. Witches start firing. Seniors, juniors fire. The fairies in the air and every single witch started to fire attacks. The only ones who fell were animals. The animals the fairies hit became calmer looked around confused and ran back to the forest.

Kayla noticed it and pointed it out to Alex. "Alright change of plans. Everyone but fairies aim for the dark beings fairies try to hit the animals. We need to turn them to neutrality. It will save the animals and protect the school".

The change of strategy started to lower the amount of enemies quicker but made the barrier weaken quicker. Eventually it broke. Enemies poured into the courtyard. "Don't break formation but attack". The specialist started to fight the dark soldiers. "Pull back".

They walked backwards staying in formation. When the first row of specialist were aligned with the well Andrew and Alex yelled "Break it!"

Every single student separated and the juniors and freshmen ran around the building pinning the enemy inside the courtyard. Every single person fought valiantly. Witch, fairies, dryad and all. Several people were surprised at the skill some people had fighting. At the end of the day the enemy began to run low on men so a magical attack was flung at a group of fairies. It hit every single thing in the area.

"Ugh what was that attack?" a fairy asked

"I don't know," another responded.

There was a laugh. In the air were the Trix. "I love this power," Stormy said. "It grants me powers and spells that aren't even on record".

"Quit laughing sister," Darcy ordered. "We have lost almost three-fourths of our army to these weaklings. So we need to defeat them ourselves".

"That is why I'm laughing. I'm going to enjoy this. We get to kill several fairies, specialist and witches. And best of all Faregonda is one of them".

Andrew struggled up but when stood just shock the attack off like it was nothing. "Leave everyone else out of this. I will fight you three myself while the others take on your army".

"You can't take them yourself," Lanie said.

"I must. They have crossed the line too many times that I have to do this".

"Then let…" Kristina said.

"NO!" Andrew yelled angrily. "This is personal. They befriend me then stab me in the back". His eyes changed. "And I'm not letting you all get involved anymore when it is about me. I have been the target the entire year getting raped, beaten, betrayed, and whipped just so they can get my power yet who is affected? Y'all are. Well no more. Come Trix if you accept my challenge then follow me". He flew into the air and then into the building. The Trix chased him until they were in a hall that was completely empty. The only things in it were the Trix and Andrew. They stared at each other for several minutes before Ice threw the first attack. It was a pretty basic attack. Andrew dodged.

"My turn," he said. "Shooting star". He launched the attack at Ice. She only became stunned. The next spell was strong. He launched three large stones at the witches from his hands. "Meteor Strike!"

The Trix were sent flying into the wall. "Erg," Darcy growled. She felt her ribs. A bunch of them were broken. She launched an attack that engulfed Andrew and surrounded him with darkness. He looked around, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So pathetic," he said. "Man I expect better. They have every power and yet they go for their regular. No wonder they were defeated so easily". He closed his eyes and sent a burst of wind from his hands. The darkness blew away and when he saw color again he noticed that the Trix had fully healed.

"They must have done that so they could heal themselves, he thought. "Smart". The battle raged on for several more minutes. When all four of them were tired he looked at the Trix and smiled. Behind them he saw the others running towards them. "Now you're in trouble," he said.

"No you are," Ice said. A spear made of ice appeared in her right hand. She threw it.

Andrew gasped and tried to fly up and down but it followed him. It adjusted its angle so it would hit him. "Erg, this is for all the fairies, specialist and witches. Rag…ner… OK". He sent his most powerful spell at the witches. As the spear hit him in the chest the spell engulfed the witches. He saw the others hit the dirt as it grew bigger and bigger eventually it exploded. There was a bang but then everything was silent.

Stumbling towards the others he fell. The ice melted and blood poured quickly from his chest. They ran to his side and flipped him over. They stared into his eyes as he did to them. Sou spoke first. "I will go get some help," she said.

"No," Andrew said. "It is too late. I…I can't hold out. I was happy to be your friend".

"Please," Alex begged. "Please don't do this to me. I love you. Don't leave me". Tears flowed down her face. She tried to say something but she couldn't.

"I love you too," Andrew said. "But is time for me to go. Promise me two things you guys".

"Anything," they all said. All the girls began to have tears roll down their faces as Andrew's body started to slowly become dust.

"Don't break up the group and d…" his weak voice started. "Don't for…" He couldn't finish because his body had completely become dust. It was gone. Andrew was dead.

"I…I can't believe this," Sou cried. "After what those jackasses did to him. After they possibly got him raped, after they hurt him so many times they kill him. She started to cry harder. "He has so many friends and a guardian that can keep him from dying he just decides to become dust". They looked outside. Girls were hugging and kissing their boyfriends. Ales started to weep.

Eventually Faregonda came in and said "The enemy beings have disappeared so we are celebrating outside. What is wrong?"

"Andrew is dead," Kayla yelled.

"What, what happened?" They told her. "Oh my".

Around the corner there was a spy. Melina and she had heard every single bit. She quickly ran to other fairies and whispered something in their ears. They ran off and Melina chuckled evilly.


	31. we are finished

The girls were in the cafeteria. Chatter was going on around them. With so many conversations going on they couldn't understand what the other fairies were saying. "What do you think the girls are talking about?" Kayla asked

"I don't know," Lanie said. "Maybe they are talking about why Faregonda wants every single fairy in here. Some of the seniors don't seem to want to be in here. They look like they want to be packing or getting ready for graduation".

"I know they wouldn't want to be here but whatever she wants it must be important," Kristina said. "What do you all think she wants?"

"Maybe she wants to congratulate some students on their hard work this year," Kayla said. "You know like what students had the best GPA this year and what MVS".

"Don't you mean MVP?" Kristina asked.

"Oh yeah, my bad. Ignore that one. So Alex what do you think?" Kayla muttered. She didn't answer. "Alex".

"Huh?" Alex asked "Sorry what were we talking about?"

"What do you think Faregonda wants?"

"What about Faregonda?" a voice asked

The girls turned to see Faregonda standing behind them. "Oh, Ms. Faregonda," Kristina said. "We were just wondering what you wanted to tell everyone".

"Well it is probably something you don't want me to talk about but as you know in a matter of hours every fairy believed Andrew had committed suicide and I want everyone to know the truth".

"What, there is a false rumor about his death?" Sou asked. "Who started it?"

"I don't know," the headmistress said shaking her head. "Now if you will excuse me I must start". The old fairy walked to the front of the cafeteria and asked for everyone's attention. No one stopped talking. She asked again. No one stopped.

Faregonda got annoyed and whistled. All the girls plugged their ears in pain. "Good," Faregonda said. "Now I know that many of you heard that we had very little causality during the fight against the Trix and you can thank Alex of the Blitz for her great leadership and fantastic strategizing". Everyone clapped. Alex blushed. "Now, now. Now, now. Please note I said "Very little". We had causality during it and I'm pretty sure you all have heard of the death of a fellow classmate Andrew. Many of you were told a rumor that he had committed suicide. I don't know who started the rumor and I probably don't want to but let me tell you that rumor is false. He was murdered. Killed by Icy of the Trix. Many of you all don't know why I'm sharing this because many of you weren't friends with him. Well he was all of our friends whether we know it or not. His death was tragic and many of us won't miss him but let me tell you that he died fighting to protect every single one of us. Whether you were a bully to him or you were just a classmate of him he saw everyone here someone worthy enough to take the Trix on single handedly. It wasn't just about him it was about every person in the magical dimension. And now we all have to remember that just because someone was strange because of their looks or they are strange because they are some mutant fairy that is also a witch you should treat them with respect because someday you will likely regret it".

None of the Blitz could take it anymore. They all got up and ran out to the forest. Deep inside, they ran into their boyfriends. When they saw them they turned around and started to cry. The boys said their girlfriend's name and then said "We are so, so sorry about what happened but we are also kind of glad he is gone".

Everyone looked at their boy and yelled "How can you feel sorry?" The boys got pushed. "You didn't like him".

"We are," they said. "We feel bad that you lost a close friend".

"No you don't! You hated him and we don't even know why," Kristina yelled." You can't feel bad about the death of someone you didn't like. Why are you glad he his dead?"

"Well if you don't believe us that is fine," Jayden said softly. "But we are glad because now we feel you are safe. We were afraid he would rape one of you since he shared the same dorm as you all. We are also glad because now we aren't afraid you will get hurt because someone is trying to get him or something of his".

"Finally it lets you spend more time with us," Shinn said.

The girls gasped. They seemed offended. "How dare you think that way," Sou yelled. "Andrew wouldn't treat us like that. I realize we spend a lot of time with him but we spend a lot of time with you too. You don't need to worry about us ok and finally how dare you think that way about him that way. He died protecting you".

"We are finished if you are going to think that way about him," Lanie said.

"Us too," the others said. They turned around and headed back to Alfea.

"Girls," the guys said. "We were just concerned about your safety but after we realized.." Before the guys could finish what they were saying the girls were gone.

**I realize that this is short but it is the ending and it isn't going to seem very important unless I decide to use this for something. Hope you enjoyed the first part.**

***Spoiler alert: the next part you may see yet another familiar face**


End file.
